Rise of a Legend
by Dragon Soul94
Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello fellow readers of fanfiction. This here is my first fanfiction that I have written. It's an Ash betrayal fic done my way. I hope you all enjoy it! Please, no flames, although I would love some constructive criticism to make this better. To be honest (and you can take this as a warning), I suck at grammar. My Beta Reader doesn't. I'll do my best, though. So without further ado, let's get :**

**The Rise of a Hero **

High up on Mt. Silver, several Pokémon can be seen flying around. When looking around the sky, different Pokémon ranging from Altaria, to Charizard, to Pidgeot could be seen soaring freely through the air. From a cave near the top of Mt. Silver, a tall figure could be seen walking out towards the edge of the cliff. What walked out was a Lucario, but this one was oddly colored compared to its usual color. Where the blue fur would normally be was pure, untainted silver. Instead of the brown patch that this species is known for as its torso, was instead a blood red; even its eyes were as blue as the vast oceans. The Lucario looked to the clear skies before closing its eyes and began sensing its surrounding with its aura.

"_Where are you, Master_?" it thought to itself. Focusing more, it expanded its sensing range and finally found who it was searching for. "_So, you're at the top again, huh_?" and without opening its eyes, it jumped up from the cliff's edge. Jumping and landing from ledge to ledge, it made its ascension up the treacherous mountain (where it began snowing) until it reached the top where its feet landed in a pile of snow. Even with all of its jumping, Lucario did not make a sound. Opening his eyes, Lucario saw a man sitting perfectly still on the snowy ledge, meditating.

The man looked to be about 19 years of age. He had semi- long raven colored hair that reached to the middle of the back of his neck. The hair itself was spiked all around, giving it a wild appearance. He had on a short sleeved muscle shirt that fit his form perfectly, showing off his lean build. Next to him was a staff that was stabbed into the snow with a blue crystal at the top which was surrounded by metal rings. Hanging off of it was a black leather jacket, with straps on the front that had two pockets on the side and four smaller ones on the front. It also had a high collar on the front that could easily hide the bottom half of his face when closed. Completing the set off was dark blue jeans and a pair of red and black leather boots.

Lucario walked up to the man and simply sat next to him. Crossing its legs in a meditative position, he too began meditating alongside the man. Without so much as a twitch, the man addresses Lucario.

"So what bring you up here Lucario? You usually sleep in on days like this," he said to Lucario.

"_What, I can't just join my Master in morning meditation anymore_?" Lucario replied, eyes still closed, in amusement. The man's response was to chuckle a bit as a smirk made its way on his face.

"Normally no, but on days like this, you are extremely lazy so something must have happened to get your lazy ass up. And stop calling me Master dammit!"

"_Simple Master, a Pidgeot came and dropped this letter off for you. It said it was urgent this letter got to you,_" Lucario replied.

"That still would not have gotten you to leave. You would have had one of the other Pokémon bring it to me instead," the man said with his eyes closed, not pausing in his meditation.

"_Let me rephrase that, the letter was not addressed to you, but to Ash Ketchum instead,_" Lucario said looking at the man. The man's eyes snapped opened as they narrowed at the letter.

"No one but the Kalos Elite Four should know who and where I am and none of them own a Pidgeot," the man said, now revealing himself to be Ash Ketchum. One could note the curiosity and annoyance in his voice.

"_I have no idea who sent it. I didn't open it, Ash_," Lucario replied, getting up. "_Either way, here you go_," he said as he handed the letter to Ash.

Getting up as well Ash took the letter, thanking Lucario and began reading it aloud.

"_Dear Champion,_

_I would like to congratulate you on your achievements and skills. You've been cordially invited to a new tournament that is being introduced: The Pokémon Master Challenge. It is mandatory for the Elite Four and Champions of the League Regions to attend. The tournament will be held at the Indigo Plateau. Directions are on the back if you can't find it. I can't wait to see you there._

_-Mr. Goodshow_

_P.S. Damn Ash, you are one hard person to find. I used all my resources (including Scott) to track you down. Please attend this tournament; the League is missing that spark you always bring. We all truly miss you. I really hope to see you again soon, my boy." _

Ash inwardly groaned. It was only a month ago that Ash filled out a survey from someone with the initials of "SE" for those who competed and conquered either Battle Frontier.

Lucario looked at Ash intently "_So what are we going to do Master_?"

Looking Lucario in the eye, Ash smirks and replies with a simple "go gather everyone and meet by the cave."

Without another word, Lucario nodded and started its decent down the mountain. Ash looked up at the falling snow with a solemn look on his face before he shook his head and began to grab his things and follow Lucario. "It's been nine years. Nine years…."

(Flashback, 9 Years Ago)

While walking through Pallet Town after his loss in the Unova League, Ash spoke to Pikachu, who sat comfortably on his left shoulder.

"I can't wait to see everyone again. It's been such a long time. I just wish we had won." To be honest, Ash knew it was his fault that they lost. He could honestly say that this league was by far his worst one yet. Pikachu nodded while rubbing his cheek against Ash's, trying to cheer him up. Petting Pikachu's head, Ash smiled warmly. "Thanks, buddy."

They walked until they were in front of his house. "Well, we're home buddy. Let's surprise everyone!" he said excitedly to his longtime partner. He snuck into the house, but as he neared the living room, he heard voices. He looked around the corner and saw his mother, Prof. Oak, Gary and all of his traveling companions: both old and new. Ash took a second glance and noticed that the only other rival there was Morrison. It wasn't like he had expected Paul or Trip to be there, but he was definitely surprised.

"I can't believe Ash lost ANOTHER league," said Brock with a bit of disappointment in his voice. Everyone merely nodded, agreeing with him.

"This was his fifth attempt and he did terrible in this one. It just seems like Ash is getting worse instead of better!" this jab came from Misty.

"That's why I need all your help. I think Ash should give up his dream of being a Pokémon Master and think more rationally. It's not going to happen, especially after his last performance," Delia, his own mother, said. Everyone nodded agreeing that Ash should just quit his lifelong dream.

"Ashy Boy needs to grow up and quit like I did. He just isn't cut out to be a Master," Gary said nodding.

Ash and Pikachu were shocked at what they were hearing: all of this from the people they trusted the most, people they believed would support them and their hard work. Quickly, the shock began to turn to pure, unadulterated rage. How _DARE _they tell him to quit? THEY HAVE NO DAMN RIGHT! He looked at Pikachu and saw his cheeks sparking due to the boiling rage and said, "Let's go grab the others and leave. They are not worth the effort." Pikachu nodded, agreeing with his best friend, though his rage wasn't quelled in the least.

They left to go to the lab quietly and from there, gathered all of his Pokémon. He told them all what happened, and needless to say, they were absolutely furious! Collecting everyone, he left with his Pokémon after leaving a note in the lab. With that, he got on Charizard's back and flew off to collect Ash's other Pokémon from all over the regions.

(Flashback End)

Arriving at the cave Ash, saw all of his Pokémon gathered around, chatting with each other. All kinds of Pokémon, both big and small. Walking forward, Ash pulled out a pair of royal blue fingerless leather gloves from his pockets. On the top of the gloves were two different colored gemstones, the right was black while the left was red. He stopped at the cave entrance and turned to all of his Pokémon.

"Everyone: we have all worked hard since we stepped foot on this mountain. We trained until we dropped only to get back up and train even harder. Due to this determination, not only were we able to conquer the gyms of the Kalos region, but also its League, Elite Four and even its Champion!" Ash began. He took a breath and some of his Pokémon began cheering, even though he wasn't done. They quieted down a little when Ash chose to speak again. "Now, a new tournament has begun and as the new Champion of Kalos, my attendance and participation are required. I believe it's time we step out of the shadows and show the world our power. I say, 'LET'S CONQUER THIS TOURNAMENT!'" In response to his speech completion, all of his Pokémon were now cheering. Ash took one last look at his family before turning to face the sky and saying to himself, "It's time to take the world by storm."

**AN: And that's a wrap. This was the first chapter that I have ever written and shared with the populace, I believed it turned out well. I had wanted to write and Ash betrayed fic for a while and am happy to finally do it. I have gone over it and fixed the many spelling errors or corrected the missing words of the sentences, so go me finally! Well that is really it so, peace out and please follow, favorite, comment to tell me what you think.**

**Dragons Soul94 is out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone this is Dragon here with a new chapter for this story. So far you people like it and I'm happy about that. You guys are awesome! Just to get this out to everyone, the trainers will NOT be weak. Ash will be very strong and only gets stronger but so will the other trainers which include the traitors. Well other than that I'm done. I hope you all enjoy this new segment!**

**Pokémon- An attack **

_Pokémon- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand them unless it say otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

**Chapter 1:**

**Gather for the Tournament**

The winds were howling, but not because of it being windy. It was howling due to the incredible speed Charizard was flying through the air with. On his back was our hero, Ash Ketchum with his infamous partner Pikachu on his left shoulder. He wore the same outfit as before, except with the addition of a necklace that held five Luxury Balls.

"_So Ash, do you have any idea where we are supposed to go once we get to the Indigo Plateau?" _Pikachu asked him. Thanks to being able to control his aura, Ash is able to use it to communicate with all of his Pokémon, though he's nowhere neared mastered it.

"Most likely we will have to be at the Pokémon Center, that's where you normally register for the leagues," Ash replied to the electric mouse. "The others should have gotten their letters by now and must be waiting for us." Hearing this, Charizard grinned at and began to speed up. "Looks like you're dying for a battle, huh Charizard?" Charizard's response was to release a deafening roar to the heavens above as he shot like a rocket through the air.

(Near the Indigo Plateau)

"Man I can't wait, we are finally here and now we are going to crush the competition," said a young man that wore thick glasses. He wore a white shirt with a zipped open green jacket over it. He also wore grey kakis and grey sneakers with long socks. He had black, mid- neck length hair. He had a grin that had a good amount of arrogance in it.

"Calm down Max! The league isn't going to go anywhere," replied a certain bandanna wearing coordinator. Her clothing has not changed in the slightest over the years.

"She's right you know Max," spoke a young man with spikey hair and squinted eyes. He wore a black and white checkered shirt and long tan kakis with black sneakers. "You don't want to burn out before the tournament even begins." Max looked to the group with a grin and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry guys, I'm just really excited! I mean all the most recognized trainers will be attending this thing," Max spoke excitedly to the two teens that spoke to him. "Trainers, Gym Leaders, Elite Fours, and even Champions, even HE might attend too," his tone went from a kid in a candy store, to a kid who lost everything.

That one sentence sent everyone into down casted, solemn looks. The group consisted of all the traitors, including Prof. Oak and Delia Ketchum.

Delia was exceptionally upset, to a point tears were beginning to flow. She never wanted to push her son away like she did. She was only worried about where his future was taking him. She wanted to help him; she already had a job offer for him which was as a teacher at the prestigious school for young trainers, Poke Tech. They were more than happy to have him, a trainer of such a high caliber, as a teacher in their school. When she read the letter that Ash left at the lab, she knew that she went too far and burst into tears. After weeks of crying, she decided that she needed to go find him. She went on her own journey to find her missing son with Mr. Mime and got herself a good amount of Pokémon and became quite popular in skills. She was even offered to compete in the tournament to which she agreed, hoping Ash would be here as well. Giving a hopeful smile, she spoke to the group.

"We will find him here, I'm sure of it. After all, a mother knows when her child is nearby." She said this, but had no clue who she was trying to convince, them or herself.

Little did she know that her instincts were right about her son being at the tournament, but also someone she expected to never see again.

(To Ash, who arrived at the Indigo Plateau)

"Well, here we are buddy," Ash spoke to Pikachu, who just nodded from its perch. "So many memories here," he smiled as he reminisced, putting his staff on the ground while he looked around.

Charizard looked down, knowing that it was his fault that Ash lost that league. Ash was counting on him and yet, because of his stubbornness, Ash was let down. That's why he always gives out 110% in his battles. He knows Ash will be a legend to the trainers of history, just like a man who went by the name of Red and he, personally, will become more legendary than Red's Charizard.

Feeling Charizard's emotions, Ash smiled and rubbed between his wings, eliciting a growl of pleasure from the Fire/ Flying type. Taking the Pokéball off his left wrist, he returned Charizard. "Let's go," and he left to the Pokémon Center.

A half hour later, the Center was in sight. As he neared the Pokémon Center, he smirked as he quickly moved to the left, dodging a flying kick aimed for his head. His attacker was a young girl, around 18 years of age. She wore a light blue, form fitting training GI. She also wore orange leg warmers that went from the ankle to halfway to the knee. Under that she wore red slacks that hugged her slender legs. Wrapped around her arms were white bandages, it also wrapped around her hands only showing her fingers. She had fiery red hair that only went to her shoulders which was tied in a ponytail. She wore a smirk that screamed confidence. She had a band on her arm with the number one written on it.

"Damn, I thought I had you that time Ash. How about we try that again?" she said as she got into a fighting stance. Ash smiled at her challenge and slipped into a fighting stance with his staff.

"Bring it on then Mia, let's see if you got any stronger," he said ready to put her down with a smirk. As they tensed to charge at each other, a male voice yelled out to them.

"Are you guy's serious right now. Not even five minutes of seeing each other and you guys are already sparring!"

Looking at the voice, they saw a man about the same age as Mia. He had a muscular build, just slightly above Ash's. He had black hair with a white strip along the side. He was also slightly taller than Ash, standing at 6'5 while Ash is 6'0. He wore a white T-Shirt with a number four on the front. He also has black jeans that are jagged at the bottom, giving it a rugged look. He wore purple sneakers with the picture of a Scolipede on the sides. As he walked up, he was shook his head.

To his left was a slightly older man. He stood at 6'2 and has short black hair. He wore a light blue jacket with a black hood on it. On his back was sheathed katana that looked light. Under the jacket he wore a pure black sleeveless shirt, showing small muscle. He was wearing orange slacks with a yellow line that stopped just below the knee. He wore yellow and white sneakers with short black socks. Around his neck was necklace that had a coiling Dragonair with the number three in the middle.

On the left of the first man was another girl, who was slightly smaller than the second male but a little bit taller than the first girl. She had semi- long blonde hair that reached to the top of her shoulders. She also had uneven bangs, the right barely reached her eyes while moving to the left was longer covering the left eye. She wore a long black leather trench coat that reached her knees. Lining the edges of the coat were red and yellow fire patterns. Under it she wore a black shirt and a grey vest with two pockets on the front. She wore black form fitting slacks, with black and grey sandals completing the look. On the back of the trench coat was the number two. Next to her was a shiny Umbreon.

These four people were the new Elite Four of Kalos. The first Elite and Fighting specialist Mia Seas. Alex Rain, the second Elite and the Dark type specialist. Suzaku Ryu, the third Elite and Dragon specialist. Lastly Tai Rider, the fourth Elite and a Poison type master. They are some of Ash's closest friends.

"Hey don't blame me Tai. Your girlfriend started it by attacking me first," Ash replied in amusement.

"Yeah whatever Ash, we all know you would have started a fight with her at some point anyway," Alex sniped smirking. Next to her, Umbreon simply nodded.

"That is beside the point Alex," Ash said as he glared mockingly at her.

"Well, as amusing as this is," Suzaku said as he looked at Ash. "You need to register your room and the league so you can compete and have a place to stay." Everyone nodded their heads at the point he made and entered the Pokémon Center. At the counter was the usual Nurse Joy you find in this region.

"Hello and welcome," Joy greeted with a big smile. "How may I help you today?"

"Yes I came to enroll for the tournament," Ash replied calmly.

"Ah ok then sir," Joy replied. "I just need your invitation letter and your Pokédex as well for confirmation." Ash merely nodded and handed her what she asked for. Joy looks over the letter making sure it's legit. After confirming that it is indeed real, she inputs the Pokédex information and what she saw caused her eyes to widen. Looking up, she spoke in a shocked voice.

"You're Ash Ketchum. You went missing from the league years ago! Many thought you had died." Ash chuckled softly at her shocked state.

"Well as you can see Nurse Joy, rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated," he spoke pointing to himself. "I am very much alive and kicking, though I would prefer you keep my identity a secret." Nurse Joy looked at him, confused at his request.

"While I have no problem doing that for you, you do realize you can't enter under an alias correct?" Joy responded questioningly.

"I understand and realize this," Ash answered. "I just don't want people to know I am back until the tournament begins. The only one allowed to know is Scott and Mr. Goodshow."

"Yes Mr. Ketchum," Joy responded as she handed him his Pokédex and a key with a silver handle. "Here is your Pokédex and your room key. Your room is in the Legend Hotel in the Lugia Suite. Have a good day sir." Ash nodded and turned to look at his group.

"Let's go look at the suite. I heard that the Legend Hotel is awesome! It is a 5 star hotel after all," Ash exclaimed. Everyone nodded, curious since they are on the middle floor of the Legend Hotel, which was reserved for the Elite Four members of each region. As they were leaving, they heard a voice that made Ash stiffen for a second.

"Come on guys let's get signed in first, then we can worry about sightseeing!"

Knowing who that voice belonged to, Ash quickly popped up his collar and closed the jacket which hid the bottom half of his face up to his nose. Using his aura, he changed his eyes from their usual brown color to an azure blue.

Running into the Pokémon Center was the last people Ash ever wanted to see, Max Maple and the original gang. Max, not watching where he was going, bumped right into Ash. The action caused Max to fall right onto the floor while Ash didn't even budge.

"Max!" yelled the traitors. "Are you okay? You should watch what you're doing," May asked then reprimanded him. Looking to Ash, who she couldn't recognize, she bowed her head "I am terribly sorry about that Mr."

Deciding to swallow down his growing rage he responded "It's quite alright. No harm was done."

The Elite Four were quite shocked as Ash actually sounded sincere, though they knew better. The group walked around the traitors so they could leave but before they could exit, a hand reached out and grabbed Ash's wrist. Turning around they discovered the culprit was none other than Max.

"Wait I want to ask you a question," Max said while eyeing the Pikachu on the strangers shoulder. Seeing that kind of connection struck his heart strings as he remembered the trainer he idolized. Nearly scowling Ash looked at Max with cold eyes as he responded.

"First off kid, it would be in your best interest and health to NOT grab me like that again. You don't know me so don't touch me. Second, depending on the question, I may or may not answer."

May was about to yell at him for talking to her brother like that before Max jumped in, though a bit warily, "I apologize it won't happen again. I wanted to know if you met someone by the name of Ash Ketchum."

Raising an eyebrow to this, Ash decided to see where this would lead "yeah I met a trainer who went by that name. A Pikachu, not unlike mine, on his shoulder. Raven black hair, brown eyes, zigzag lines on both his cheek?"

Everyone from the old group seemed to gain an excited and hopeful look on their faces at his words. Delia jumped right in front of him, with sparkling eyes and practically yelled for Ash's location.

"I'm not telling you where I saw him at though," Ash responded, which didn't yield any positive responses.

"WHY NOT?!" they yelled out, not happy being denied the whereabouts of their missing friend.

"Simple really," he replied not bothered at all. "I just don't feel like telling you since, once again, I don't know you." Delia wasn't about to give up.

"Please sir, please. If you know where my son is please tell us," Delia begged with tears in her eyes and bowed her head. Ash shook his head almost feeling guilty, almost.

"Come on young man be reasonable," Prof. Oak chimed in. "This is his mother who has been searching for him for a really long time."

"That, professor, is really not my problem" the disguised Ash responded coldly. "He earned my respect and asked that I keep silent on where he is, unless I trust them." That's when Max got an idea.

"Then what about a battle! If we win then you have to tell us where Ash is." Ash looked interested and decided to use this as a warm- up for his Pokémon.  
"Fine then, I accept. My friend Alex here will referee the battle. I will only battle two of you, with two Pokémon each, so pick wisely. That still gives four chances though; we will use the field in the back of the Center." Everyone nodded in agreement to the idea and conditions. 'Good. Let's if theses traitors will be a match for me,' Ash thought while releasing a cold smirk. Part one of putting those traitors in their place will begin soon.

**AN: ****And that is where it is. People were asking to make it longer so I hope that I lived to the expectations. I'm trying to give everyone a bit of character development so I hope I'm doing good so far. Like I said at the top no trainer who is in this tournament will be weak cause then where is the challenge. As for making Delia a trainer, I decided to be a different and make her a battler. In the manga she was one hell of a trainer and I wanted to bring that back. Well I hope I did good but let me know what you think, just please no flames. I have a set idea of where I'm going but if you guys have any ideas of your own you would like to see in Ash's Harem let me know. They may or may not be added because I'm trying not to add too many to it.**

**Dragon Soul94**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello all my fellow readers. I must say I did not expect my story to do so well so THANK YOU ALL! Now it may not seem very impressive but this is good enough for me :D! Just so you all know I am in college and working to be a Psychologist so that will take up some time but I won't stop cause I could use the stress reliever called writing lol. Well enough of all that lets get the story started.**

**Pokémon- Attack**

_Pokémon- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_**Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry**_

**Chapter 2:**

**The Battle of Old Friends**

After accepting the challenge that was declared by Max everyone met on the battlefield in the back of the Center. Wanting to get this started already Ash went to his side of the battlefield with his Elites while Alex went to the referee's box. The traitors all went to the opposite side while Max went up first.

Alex, with Umbreon lying next to her, announced "The battle between Max Maple and Satoshi Hitsuki (Ash's fake name) will now commence. Each side is allowed two Pokémon with no time limit. Attacks such as U- Turn and Volt Switch are allowed to be used. Trainers choose you're Pokémon" Max was more than eager to start things off at the announcement.

"Vigoroth lets take him down" Max announced tossing up the Pokéball (AN: I will not describe how a Pokémon looks unless they are different from the usual). Vigoroth popped out roaring to the heavens above. Ash looked mildly impressed, it actually looked strong.

"Not bad but now it's my turn. Lend me your aura, Milotic" Ash announced and out came Milotic. From Brock's standpoint he was stunned by how healthy Milotic was, while the others were awed by its beauty. Milotic roared just like Vigoroth to show its fighting spirit.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Vigoroth get in there and use your **Slash **attack" Max ordered. Without a moment's hesitation Vigoroth took off! Vigoroth descended upon Milotic and was about to deliver its attack. Ash had to admit it was fast… but not that fast.

"Milotic dodge now and hit it with an **Iron Tail**" Ash commanded calmly. With a fluid motion that matched its beauty, Milotic dodged left of the attack. Before Vigoroth could recover Milotic hit Vigoroth in the stomach launching him back to Max. To Vigoroth's credit it recovered quickly and landed on its feet.

Not wasting an opportunity Max gave out his commands, "Vigoroth use **Shadow Ball **then jump up and hit it with a **Thunderbolt**" and without a beat Vigoroth fired a **Shadow Ball**. While the ball of dark energy glided towards Milotic, Vigoroth jumped high into the air and its body charged with electricity before firing a devastating **Thunderbolt**.

"Milotic use **Iron Tail** to deflect that **Shadow Ball**. Then slam your tail into the ground" Ash commanded. Like before, Milotic's tail became metallic and just when the **Shadow Ball** got in range it smacked it high into the air. Then just as she was commanded, slammed her tail into the ground.

The **Thunderbolt** had struck Milotic and began to cheer thinking his plan worked. "Great hit Vigoroth" Max cheered but that quickly died down when he noticed how Milotic wasn't even flinching from the attack. "Why isn't Milotic not in any pain, its weak against electric type attack?"

Before Ash could say anything Gary figured it out and spoke out loud "It was the **Iron Tail**!" he yelled out. "He grounded it using the **Iron Tail**." Everyone was shocked by those words. Ash smirked while Pikachu mentally snickered at their faces.

"Milotic charge in and get ready to strike girl" Ash told Milotic who roared and charged forward at high speeds.

"Vigoroth charge back and use **Brick Break**" Max said slightly panicked by Milotics gaining speed. Raising its left arm diagonally, which glowed a white color and charged to meet Milotic.

When he saw this, Ash smirked knowing Max walked right into his trap. "Milotic you know what to do."

Milotic's response was just to speed up. Meeting in the middle, Vigoroth roared as he sent his **Brick Break** down hoping to smash Milotic. Not giving it the chance, Milotic dodged by moving to the left and then wrapped its tail around both of Vigoroth's hands.

"Vigoroth use **Thunderbolt**" Max yelled out.

"Milotic **Light Screen **now" Ash commanded with no worries at all.

Milotic glowed in a golden aura initiating its attack. Vigoroth unleashed a devastating lightning strike destroying the ground a bit. Milotic's **Light Screen** took effect, cutting the attack in half. Not even feeling the attack, Milotic glared at Vigoroth's attempt and shook the attack off.

"Milotic…** Hyper Beam**" Ash gave the command.

Milotic's response was instantaneous as it tightened its grip on its captive as it charged up its energy. Vigoroth began getting worried and struggled even harder to escape only for its attempt to fail.

"Finish it off now Milotic" Ash said ready to end it, getting a nod from Milotic.

Milotic lifted Vigoroth off its feet and slammed it on the ground. After repeating the process three more times, she threw him into the air and instantly fired the beam of destruction which exploded upon impact.

"Vigoroth!" Max yelled out worried for the Hoenn Pokémon. Out of the smoke Vigoroth fell onto the ground completely unconscious.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle, victory goes to Milotic. Trainers please send out your next Pokémon" Alex declared.

"Vigoroth return, you fought hard" Max said returning Vigoroth. Taking out another Pokéball, Max sent it up into the air "Vibrava your up next buddy!" Out came a Vibrava as it floated to the ground ready to battle.

"Milotic come back I have someone else I want to use" Ash said. Milotic just turned around to stand next to her trainer. Taking out a Pokéball as well, he tossed it up "Tauros show them your aura."

The great bull popped out stomping its feet on the ground and roared out. It looked the same as any other Tauros, except for a long scar that went across its left eye diagonally.

"Vibrava lets be careful here, use **Earthquake**" Max said warily. His Milotic won without breaking a sweat, there was no telling how strong Tauros was.

"Raising its front legs up in the air, Vibrava slammed its legs on to the ground. The earth shook and rumbled and caused the ground to crack which rushed towards Tauros.

"Tauros use **Protect**, then use **Flamethrower**" Ash commanded. Focusing its power, Tauros released a green bubble of energy canceling any damage. When the ground settled down, Tauros reared its head back and unleashed a torrent of flames at Vibrava.

"Vibrava go up to dodge it. Then use **Dragonbreath**" Max yelled out to his dragon. Vibrava did as he was told and dodged the flames. Rearing its head forward, it shot a hot breath mixed with a beam of white energy in the middle towards Tauros. It struck hard causing a good explosion around Tauros and picked up dust. Max began to get excited thinking he took down the bull or at least wounded it badly.

"Tauros use **Ice Beam**" Ash commanded not worried at all. A blue beam of cold energy shot out of the smoke and raced towards Vibrava.

It tried to dodge but its wing got caught by the beam doing some major damage to him and began to fall towards the ground.

"Vibrava catch yourself please, pull up" Max yelled out in a panic.

Ash smirked without a care "Tauros use **Zen Headbutt** now." Like a rocket, Tauros shot from the remaining smoke with the top of its head glowing a light blue color.

Vibrava didn't have a chance to recover before Tauros slammed into Vibrava, causing it to yell out in pain, though Ash wasn't done yet.

"**Water Pulse**" Ash said quickly. Doing as told it released a blue ball of water which when it hit Vibrava sent it flying in an explosion of water and waves.

Vibrava just couldn't take it anymore and passed out.

"Vibrava is unable to battle. Winner is Satoshi Hitsuki" Alex announced not surprised at all by the outcome.

"Return Vibrava you tried your best" Max said solemnly returning his unconscious Pokémon. He couldn't believe just how outmatched he was. Granted these two were nowhere near his strongest Pokémon, the same could probably be said for his opponent.

"Well one down and one to go. So who's next" Ash asked not caring in the least. He is getting seriously bored and just wanted to get to the forest to let out his friends since they hate being kept in their Pokéball for a long time. He thought this as he touched the Luxury Balls around his neck.

"I think I should go next guys" Gary said, determined to find his childhood friend. As he walked forward he got ready to battle.

"This battle will be between Gary Oak and Satoshi Hitsuki. Rules are the same as the last battle. Trainers send out your next Pokémon" Alex announced.

"I'll go first this time, Tauros return. Glaceon may the aura guide you" Ash returned and the released the frozen eveelution Pokémon. The ice type stood tall and proud with an air of regal and beauty surrounding it.

"Fine then let's go Umbreon" Gary sends out one of his most trusted Pokémon. Just like Glaceon, it stood tall and proud.

'Let's get this over with already' thought Alex. "Begin."

No sooner those words left her lips before Umbreon took off towards Glaceon. Ash released a small smirk, really impressed by its speed but not worried at all.

"Glaceon use your **Blizzard** attack" Ash commanded calmly. Glaceon's eyes seemed to grow colder before it released a fast storm of ice and snow from its mouth. It raced towards Umbreon while freezing anything that was too close to it.

"Umbreon dodge then use **Dark Pulse**" Gary countered. Umbreon moved left dodging the attack and opened its mouth. It released a dark beam made of black and purple rings.

"Glaceon block it with **Shadow Ball" **Ash said. Glaceon charged up an attack of dark purple energy like the **Dark Pulse **but instead fired it in the shape of a ball.

The two attacks met in a show of dominance, but in the end resulted in both of the attacks exploding in a tie. Using the smoke as a cover, Glaceon released another **Blizzard** attack towards Umbreon.

Not expecting the powerful attack, Umbreon was hit and sent flying back towards its stunned trainer. In a show of experience though, Umbreon twisted in the air and landed on its feet.

"Umbreon go and use **Iron Tail** then follow up with a **Dark Pulse**." The back of its tail raised and hardened as Umbreon charged towards its ice counterpart.

"Glaceon counter him with your own **Iron Tail** then launch your **Shadow ball**." Just like Umbreon, its tail hardened and launched itself towards Umbreon.

Right before they met, they twisted their bodies and slammed their tails into one another and pushed trying to overpower the other. Sparks began to fly and a bright light shined as they pushed. Pushing they were each thrown back before twisting in the air and released the attack they were commanded to do.

Just like their tails, the two attacks met in a show of dominance. The struggle lasted for five seconds before the **Shadow Ball** overpowered the **Dark Pulse **and raced towards Umbreon who did not have time to dodge and was hit.

Waiting with bated breath, Gary leaned in a bit with worry for his dark Pokémon. As the smoke cleared a silhouette was shown and when it cleared showed Gary's Umbreon unconscious and covered in bruises.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, victory goes to Glaceon. Please send out your final Pokémon" Alex spoke out.

Returning their Pokémon to their balls, they got ready to send their new Pokémon choices on the slightly destroyed and frozen field. Gary sent out Alakazam while Ash paused sensing a surge from one of his Luxury Balls.

'_Ash use me for this one. I want to battle' _Ash heard from the ball. The voice sounded slightly feminine.

'Are you sure, it's not like this battle will be hard. I was going to end it with Lucario' Ash replied.

'_Yes Ash use me for this battle pleeeaasseee'_ the voice responded with a pleading voice. Though Ash couldn't see it, he could just feel it giving him the puppy dog eyes.

'Alright you got it, though it won't be much of a battle' Ash replied. "Well Gary it's been fun but I'm afraid all good things must come to an end at some point and this is that moment." As he said this he reached up and took off one of the Luxury Balls hanging from his neck.

Ash's Elite's knew the type of Pokémon that was coming and were shocked he was going to go that far.

"He was winning why waste one of them on a battle like this" Suzaku asked really surprised by his choice of Pokémon.

"Well you know Ash, he always leaves you guessing" Tai responded in a low voice that only Suzaku heard him.

"Yeah I heard that" Suzaku replied nodding his head.

Enlarging the ball Ash spoke out "get ready Gary, this Pokémon has real power and will end this battle for me. Come on out my friend and let the aura crush those before you" and with that he tossed the ball releasing the Pokémon of his choice.

When the bright light died down a very peculiar but beautiful Pokémon was seen. Its lower body was a big floating rock with pink gyms protruding from the side. Its torso was gray with white over it; it also had a rhombus shaped pink crystal on its chest. It had big red eyes with an innocent smile on its face. On its head was a giant pink crystal along with multiple other crystals coming from behind its head while two hung low.

This was the rare and legendary Pokémon, Diancie the Jewel Pokémon.

Everyone was shocked by the site of such a beautiful yet cute and rare Pokémon such as this. The two Oak professors were practically drooling at the chance to study such a rare Pokémon. Everyone else besides the professors though were both awed and confused by what kind of Pokémon as they have never seen such a thing.

"What kind of Pokémon is THAT?!" May and Dawn yelled out hoping to find such a Pokémon for contest. That Pokémon was practically made for contests.

Deciding to answer them Ash spoke out "This here is Diancie. It's a legendary Pokémon native to the Kalos Region" as he finished Diancie spun around glad to be out of the stuffy ball.

Taking out their Pokédex Max, May, and Dawn began to catalogue it "_**No data on this Pokémon found**_" or at least tried.

"Since Diancie is native to Kalos and your Dexter's weren't updated it's no surprise you won't get the information" Professor Oak said clearing their confusion.

Ash spoke out "Diancie, the Jewel Pokémon. It can constantly create diamonds by compressing the carbon in the air between its hands."

Everyone was shocked to hear such information about that Pokémon.

"Well let's get this show on the road. Let the battle begin" Alex said tired of the delay.

"Alakazam lets not waste time use **Psychic**" Gary commanded. Following orders, Alakazam released a wave of psychic energy towards Diancie.

Diancie dodged the attempt with ease as it flew towards Alakazam. "Diancie use **Stone Edge**" and as commanded released as set of sharp stones towards Alakazam, who put his arms up and braced itself for the attack. When they hit Alakazam was pushed back 3 feet before it stopped moving.

"Alakazam use **Calm Mind **then hit it with **Psyshock**." Alakazam closed its eyes and calmed its mind allowing it to think clearly; then its psychic attack towards Diancie who just smiled at the attempt.

"Counter it with **Gyro Ball** then before it recovers hit with **Dazzling Gleam" **Ash commanded. In a split second Diancie took off spinning at high speeds and pushed right through the **Psyshock **and slammed into Alakazam and sent it backwards. As it tried to recover Diancie released a glare that was really bright blinding Alakazam.

"No Alakazam try to use **Recover**" Gary yelled out really worried for his Pokémon. 'Just what kind of trainer is this guy to have such Pokémon' he thought to himself.

"Before it gets the chance it's time we wrap this up, Diancie use **Diamond Storm **now" Ash commanded crossing his arms knowing this is over.

Focusing the carbon in the air, Diancie formed sharp and powerful diamonds around the air and the sent the attack towards Alakazam who was still recovering and exploded on impact.

When the smoke cleared the results was expected, Alakazam was knocked out cold.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, victory goes to Satoshi Hitsuki" Alex announced.

'_I'm glad we won though I was hoping it would have lasted longer'_ Diancie said. Ash chuckled which caused the jewel Pokémon to giggle.

Ash called to his friends "well everyone we are done here it's time to head to our hotel. Diancie return" he spoke out as he returned the legendary to its ball. They all turned and were about to leave before Delia called out to Ash (not that she knows it her son).

"Please mister Satoshi I want to find my son. I HAVE to find my son. Please won't you reconsider" she yelled out nearly crying.

Looking through the corner of his eye he looked at his 'mother', and he uses the term loosely, 'they are not going to stop until I tell them something'. "Your only hint of where your son is, is that he has entered this tournament and somewhere in this city. Do not bother me again with this because I just may act violently." And with that he left with his friends, if he turned around he would have seen his crying tears of both joy and sadness.

…**.Time Skip….**

The group arrived at the hotel after sightseeing and eating dinner where Ash devoured everything but the silverware. His Elites could swear that Ash has a Snorlax somewhere in his family tree with how much he eats at time. Ash looked towards his group.

"Well guys it's late and I am tired. Tomorrow after breakfast I'm going to head to the forest to let my guys out. You can use the same area if you wish" Ash said to them.

They shook their heads. "It's cool Ash we have our own areas for training. After all we want this to be a surprise anyway" Mia said. Everyone nodded agreeing.

"Ok but don't say I didn't offer. Night guys" Ash said waving to them as Pikachu waved as well. If they had payed attention they would have seen a person at the corner and heard their entire conversation.

"Ash is that really you?" the unknown person whispered, showing that it belonged to a female. "I have to be sure before I confront him or anything" and the person walked away in deep thought.

Sending out Lucario who stretched its arms, Ash looked around the room liking it. It was big room no doubt really expensive. It had a plasma T.V. and two bathrooms with two King Sized beds. It also had its own kitchen and a really nice dining area. What really took Ash's breath was the view it had over the city and the balcony it had. Ash smiled 'this is going to be awesome'.

"_So do you know how we are going to do everything Ash" Lucario asked to its trainer_.

"Yes Lucario, but for now it's late and I am too beat to go strategy planning right now. You can take the other bed for now if you wish. Goodnight Lucario" Ash said getting into bed, already drifting to sleep.

"_Goodnight Master, sleep well"_ Lucario responded with a smile drifting to sleep. If either one of them had looked across to the building facing them they would have seen the silhouette of a figure looking straight at Ash.

"You have definitely grown Ash. You even have some really strong Pokémon by your side. Don't worry soon Ash we will meet face to face" the figure turned around and walked away. "I wonder how you will take it and handle the changes that are to come Ash, my son."

The figure vanished among the shadows as if it was never there in the first place.

**AN: And that is where we will end for the night. Man that took me awhile to get out with work and everything. I hope you all enjoyed the battle that was conducted in this little chapter. I'm trying to make the chapters longer while at same time trying to find good points to end them. Well now Ash seems to have two people trying to get to him. One seems to be someone he knows and the other was his father, I hope you guys liked that. Also yes Ash will have more Legendaries than just Diancie (who I love by the way) and no I'm not going to overload him with them, at most 8 probably. As for the Harem I may stop at 10 but it not going anywhere near 15 that's for sure. The people who are a definite in the harem are Cynthia Annabel Korrina Serena and Ursula. If you guys want I can add one of the traitors but ONLY one of them. It will be between May or Dawn (the others annoy me too much); you guys pick which one of the two you want. Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter especially the battle scenes. Well that's all this is Dragon, signing out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Well everyone this is your friend Dragon, obviously. Just for your quick info, those who are voting on who I'm adding to the harem between May and Dawn have until the next three chapters to vote. So far the one winning in the votes is Dawn with nine compared to May's six votes. Also many of you have been guessing who the unknown characters are and some were right while some were wrong. The harem so far is as follows: **

**Cynthia**

**Annabel**

**Korrina**

**Serena **

**Ursula**

**Well enough of all that let's get this story on the road!**

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise) _

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_**Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry**_

**Chapter 3:**

**Tournament Kick Off and Dark Unknown**

Ash wakes up from his bed and looks around the darkened room. The entire room was dark, the only light emanating from outside, though Ash could tell it was still night. Looking to the bed beside him he saw Lucario passed out with Pikachu curled up at the foot of the bed. Deciding to get some fresh air, he gets out of bed and walks to the balcony. Expecting a city illuminated by the street lights and shining moon, his eyes widened at what he saw instead.

Instead of a beautifully lit up city by the countless light posts, the city was instead lit up by the light of burning buildings! All around was nothing but destruction and chaos!

'How did I NOT wake up due to all of this I'm not a heavy sleeper anymore' Ash mentally yelled. He turned around to call for Lucario and Pikachu to aid him…

…only to see that the room was completely gone! Not even the door was there, just a blank void. He reached down for a Pokéball… only to realize he didn't have any on him right now since he left them in the room. 'Dammit!'

That's when a loud, ear shattering roar was heard. Looking up, in the direction of the source, he saw a large Charizard was the cause. This Charizard was obviously strong; its flame at the tip of its tail was at least a hundred times more intense than his own Charizard's. It was definitely a veteran of fierce battles due to the battle scars littered throughout its body and even its tail and right eye. Riding on the back of the monstrous fire lizard was a tall figure wrapped in a long cloak with a hood over the head making it impossible to see who it was.

The figure raised its hand and pointed towards a group of trainers of various ages and their Pokémon charging towards them, they looked ready for a battle. Knowing what the gesture meant, the Charizard released a mighty roar and reared its head back and then unleashed a mighty **Flamethrower **and it was HUGE! If he doubted it before then he was definitely sure now…

…That Charizard was a high Legendary Class Pokémon.

The trainers began to go into a panic at the huge flames racing towards them and each one yelled out, what Ash assumed, each of their individual Pokémon's strongest attack in an attempt to over the **Flamethrower** or at least defend against it.

The attempt was a complete failure.

The **Flamethrower** overpowered every attack that was launched towards it. **Hyper beam, Blizzard, **and even **Hydro Pumps** were all obliterated by the mighty flames. It continued to race towards the panic and screaming victims before it exploded on impact. The impact unleashed a huge pillar of flames as it drowned out the screaming trainers and Pokémon before it became completely silent. When the flames dissipated all that was seen were burned bodies of the scorching flames victims.

"NOOOOO! STOP IT RIGHT NOW" Ash yelled out in a futile attempt not believing what he just saw happen before his very eyes. He has seen many things during his travels, both past and new ones. He has definitely seen death by both human and Pokémon alike by now and stopped attempts to harm others before. Somehow this was different, way different from what he has seen. This man willingly and knowingly commanded his Pokémon to end the lives of others without form of hesitation about it. Ash was disgusted by this and became mad; no he was furious! How dare he do such a thing those people and Pokémon, how dare HE!

As his anger grew, he began to subconsciously to release his hold on his aura and it rushed out. He was pouring so much of his power that his eyes glowed a deep blue and his aura became visible as it encircled his body. All around him, the only solid ground that he had begun to crack and crumble under the pressure of his unforgiving and powerful aura.

The cloaked trainer, seemingly "feeling" Ash's incredible power, turns to look in his direction slowly. Just as Ash's eyes glowed blue with power, the stranger's eyes glowed a brighter more powerful and darker blue, it was nearly black. Then their auras began to leave the battle and move towards each other as if they have a mind of their own. The two auras collided with each other and fought against each releasing incredible amounts of force, if anyone was watching it would be comparable to two alphas trying to assert their dominance over the other. As Ash felt his power raise, so too did his rage along with it. Thing is as this continued Ash noticed something bad about his aura.

His aura was becoming dark and cold instead bright and warm. It started to feel more evil than good. His aura started alternating between its bright vibrant blue to a dark and unforgiving black. Even the glow in his eyes began to become pitch black, a black so dark it looked like it would suck up its surroundings and spit it into an endless void.

Hearing another powerful roar Ash looked only to be face to (hidden) face with stranger and his Charizard. The stranger just nodded his head, eyeing the power Ash was releasing in his controlled rage. Before Ash could do anything, the stranger's right hand shot out and grabbed Ash's throat in a tight grip. His glowing blue eyes gazed into Ash's flickering eyes. Ash struggled with all his might to break free but it only caused the man's hand to tighten his grip. Pulling his hand he made Ash stare into his disguised face as he glared at him.

"So this is the best you can do Chosen One" the now confirmed man said. "You have a long way to go before you can call yourself a true guardian."

"Who. are. you" Ash wheezed out. The man merely chuckled at Ash's weakened state. He looked at Ash in what seemed to be amusement, if his chuckle meant anything, as Ash felt he was losing consciousness due to everything getting darker.

"You will know who I am in due time. For now Ash Ketchum, you need to do one thing….

WAKE UP!"

…**In the Real World…**

"Ahhhh" Ash yelled out as he sat up soaked in sweat. He looked around in a feverish pace taking in his surroundings. Looking to his left again he sees both his Pikachu and Lucario looking at him in worry. He looked at his hands and sees that they were shaking with fear. Jumping out of bed he runs to the balcony and was instantly blinded by the bright sunlight. After his eyes finally adjust to the light he, instead of complete destruction, sees that the city was perfectly intact with Pokémon flying around without a care in the world.

'Was all that just some dream' he thought to himself. 'No that was way too vivid for it to just be a bad dream. There was just way too much detail, a premonition maybe, but if it is then a premonition of what exactly? Who was that man on that Charizard?'

As Ash thought back to his experience he did not notice Pikachu and Lucario were still looking at him in worry.

"_Have you ever seen Ash like this Pikachu"_ Lucario asked his mouse companion,

"_Yes I have but it was a very long time ago when I did" _Pikachu answered._ "Though even then it was never this bad but in the end I bet the result will be the same."_

"_Which is what" _Lucario asked. Pikachu looks him in the eyes.

"_Something big is coming and it's not going to be good." _That's when they hear a knock on the door.

"Hey Satoshi, are you awake man" a voice they recognized as Tai come from behind the door.

"Yeah I am up Tai, just got to get dressed is all" Ash replied. 'I have to put this out of my mind, for now anyway.' Ash looked and saw his two Pokemon's expression. "I know you two are worried but don't be. I'll be fine."

The two Pokémon looked at him not believing their trainer at all but nodded nonetheless. He will tell them when he is ready to.

Ash turns around enters the bathroom to get ready for the day.

…**In the dining area…**

"So tell us why you are here again man" Suzaku asked a man sitting across from the group.

The man was a young man of about 17 years old, though he looked like he was 19 years of age with a height of about 6'1. He had long black hair that went to just below his shoulder blades. The tips of his hair were also spikey, shooting in random directions. He wore an open black jacket over a black shirt and grey vest. He had a small 'X' shaped scar near his left eye. Speaking of his eyes which were black as the night sky. Around his neck was a small dark brown scarf that only went to his shoulder. He wore pure black combat boots. On his lap was a shiny Pikachu with a spikey right ear, it was scarfing down a bottle of ketchup like no tomorrow, a trait it got from around its mentor for too long.

"Simple I was sent here, things seem to be picking up" the man said. "Where is Master Ash?"

"Since when do you call me Master, Zyon" a voice they recognized as Ash's from behind him. The now identified Zyon turned to face Ash.

"It annoys you that's why" Zyon grinned like he won a bet. Ash merely rolled his eyes at his friend.

"So what's up, why are you here" Ash asked him. Zyon was an Aura Guardian in training. He was actually Ash's student in the art of aura and was given the job to guard Legendary hotspot, like the Tree of Beginnings for example, from poachers. So for Zyon to be here means something is going on, 'could it be related to that dream I had?'

"I was sent here by the other Legendaries, they told me it's best to stay with the Chosen One. They felt a shift and they didn't like it" Zyon replied calmly.

"Let's take this to the training area I saw on my way here" Ash said. "The tournament begins a few hours so we should have time."

They all nodded agreeing with him though they all silently agreed to finish eating their meal first.

…**30 Minutes Later…**

"How much further are we going Ashy" Mai asked whining a bit. Ash chuckled at his Fighting Elites complaining.

"Funny how the martial artist of the group is the one complaining about walking far" Ash jabbed at her.

"Up yours Ass Ketchup" Mai jabbed back. Ash mock glared at her. Everyone laughed at the two elite trainer's antics.

"Ignoring Miss flat- chest (Hey!), we are finally here" Ash said, ignoring her shout. They all looked around shocked by its serene and calming feeling it had. The area had a huge clearing with short healthy green grass with a few boulders here and there. There were a lot of shady spots created by the multiple surrounding trees. What really added to it was the waterfall dumping into a large clear lake, sparkling in the bright morning sun. Looking around they spotted Ash's Lucario meditating on a boulder with his Pikachu laying in the shade of a tree.

"How did you find a place like this" Alex asked awed by its serene beauty.

"I noticed it on my way here while flying on Charizard" Ash replied smiling before he got serious and locked eyes with Zyon. "So what do you mean by shift?"

"The Legends of those areas felt an uncomfortable shift. Lugia, Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres of Shamouti Island did not like it so they told me to find you" Zyon replied seriously. "Even Genesect and Celebi were not comfortable, so after having them sense you out I came here."

"That's really worrying, to have some of the higher tier legends worried then this is serious" Ash said leaning on a tree next to Pikachu.

"Higher tier legends?" Suzaku asked confused.

"Yes you see Pokémon have a ranking system. There are the common Pokémon like Pikachu and Lucario and so on. After that then we have the Pseudo- Legendaries like Tyranitar and Garchomp. Then you have the Legendary which means there is more than one such as Lugia, Articuno and so on. Among that group Arceus picks one of each Legendary that stands out above the rest to be a member of the Legendary Court in his dimension. As for the last level are the Deity Legends where there are only one of its species and helped make the world what it is now, this group also go to the chosen Pokémon of Arceus himself" Ash lectured. Everyone besides Zyon was shocked by this information.

They would have never guessed there was such a thing going this deep among Pokémon, though it would explain a few things among the Pokémon world.

"So what's the plan then" Tai asked the group. "Something that worries Pokemon of that caliber cannot be left unchecked." The elites all nodded their heads to this.

"Tai is right" Mai added. "I'm no guardian but if its something like that then we have to do something."

'First my dream and now this, there is no way that this is a coincidence. To have a that bad and now the Legends are getting scared…"

"ASH!"

"Huh, you guys say something" Ash asked dumbly. They all just sweatdropped at the lack of attention their champion showed.

"We said what are going to do about all of this" Zyon confirmed for his teacher/ best friend.

"For now nothing CAN be done" Ash replied. They opened their mouths to protest but Ash raised his hand silencing them. "Look we can't go out hunting a feeling, we have no clue of what to even look for. Besides if it worries the Legends then we only have about fifteen Pokemon maximum with the strength for such a threat. For now we continue the tournament while honing our skills and Pokemon." They all nodded seeing the logic in Ash's plan. All their Pokemon were strong no doubt, and some can even hold their own against Legendaries as well, but to beat them would be tough still. Against a threat that put fear into a godly legendary, they would stand no chance.

"Go ahead guys, go find your own training areas. I'll stay here with Lucario and Pikachu to meditate for a little bit" Ash told his friends easily seeing their fear, not that he could blame.

"I'll stay here with you Ash" Zyon said grabbing a Pokeball and tossing it. What came out was a Lucario who, when it saw its trainer, bowed down on one knee and its left hand over its spiked chest. Ash whistled impressed by what he felt coming from the Lucario.

"Man you could practically feel Lucario's power, you guys definitely got stronger since the last time I saw you guys."

"Thank you Ash/ Master Ash" Zyon and his Lucario replied. Zyon looked at Ash seriously "so what now?"

"Now" Ash began. "Now we are going to meditate our powers. I have a tournament to win in 2 hours after all." And with that they all sat down and began doing just that.

After about an hour of meditating Ash smirks while Zyon just shook his head in amusement. Ash, without opening his eyes, says "you can come out now Mr. Goodshow."

What came out from behind the tree was a short man with long white hair, mustache and beard. He wore a casual red jacket with a big blue stripe going across the stomach. He also wore green kakis along with a dark blue hat backwards. This was Mr. Goodshow the founder and creator of the Pokemon League Tournaments.

"Hello Ash my boy, it has been quite some time hasn't it?" Mr. Goodshow asked ecstatic to see Ash again. He is really happy to have Ash back in the tournaments again after so long. While the trainers have been by no means bad, Ash just had that special something that came with his battles. It was always amazing to watch and easy to get into.

Plus he knew a 'certain' someone missed Ash dearly, no matter how she tries to hide it.

"Yes it has Mr. Goodshow" Ash replied smiling. "It is really good to see you again." Mr. Goodshow nods.

"Not only that but you're the Champion of Kalos as well as making it the strongest League to date" Mr. Goodshow said impressed. Recently polls were put up and out of all the Leagues, Kalos was shown to be harder to get through and with those who did reach the Elite Four, one got past the first Elite. Sinnoh was not far behind it.

"Yes it took a lot of hard work but definitely was worth it in the end' Ash said proudly. His Elites have went around training the Gym Leaders making them much more powerful and making it tougher to get passed them. Now just getting past them is huge pain for challengers. "So what brings you here anyway Mr. Goodshow, I have a feeling its for more than just a simple greeting."

"That's true Ash" Mr. Goodshow eye smiled. "I have a small request."

…**At The Same Time…**

Walking through the forest was three people and an Arcanine as it sniffed through the grass.

The three teens were Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion, Lance the Kanto Champion, and Alder the Unova Champion.

"Why would Mr. Goodshow be all the way out here I wonder" Alder asked out loud.

"I don't know, gramps always was a nature lover" Cynthia responded. 'I need to check if Ash has entered yet or not' Cynthia blushed thinking of the young and generally skilled trainer that caught her attention. The mere thought of Ash made her heart skip a beat. His charming smile, kind heart and pure soul and his sweet brown eyes.

"How much further do we got to go" Alder asked randomly.

"I don't know what do you think Arcanine?" Flint asked the canine pokemon, who barked in response. "I guess no too much further." Arcanine nodded at his guess confirming he is correct.

"Wait do you guys hear that" Cynthia asked. They all stopped to listen and heard voices. "One of those voices definitely belongs to my grandfather."

Following the voices they see Mr. Goodshow and two other people. One had his hood on while the other had his face shown. Above them were two powerful looking Lucario's but what made them double take was the breathtaking silver furred Lucario. It was one of the most beautiful looking Pokemon they have evr seen, and they have seen plenty of beautiful Pokemon. They then heard a chuckle come from the hooded man.

"Yeah people tend to have that reaction seeing my Lucario here for the first time, isn't that right buddy" he spoke to his Lucario who simply nodded while still meditating.

"May I know why you all out here for" Mr. Goodshow asked knowing what they wanted, especially Cynthia. Yes he knew about his granddaughters feeling for Ash and he approved.

"I just wanted to know if Ash is participating in the tournament or not" Cynthia asked with hope shining in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Cynthia I have no clue if Ash is participating or not yet" Mr. Goodshow answered sad about lying to Cynthia but it was not time yet. Cynthia's face visibly dropped and the hope left her eyes.

Ash felt bad about that so he decided to speak up "Actually Miss Shirona, are you talking about Ash Ketchum?" Cynthia's face shot up again and looked directly at him.

"Do you know him" asked Lance next to her with the same hope in his voice at the thought of finding Ash. He missed Ash and the excitement he brought to the Leagues, plus he was really looking forward to that rematch that they promised to have against each other. In response to the question Ash nodded.

"Do you know where he is" Cynthia asked in hope again.

"I do not know where his exact location but what I do know is that he is definitely in this tournament. In fact he signed in already from what I know."

Cynthia was both sad and ecstatic at the same time. Sad that she didn't find out where Ash was right now but ecstatic knowing that he is in the tournament and he is alright.

"Thank you for the information stranger" Alder said which Ash just waved off saying it was no problem. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"No one special really just a traveling trainer and nothing more" Ash responded. If they were surprised by his answer then they didn't show it. "Well everyone the tournament begins very soon so I wish you all good luck" he bowed and walked away with his Pikachu on his shoulder and the two Lucarios along with Zyon by his sides.

"He was a strange guy" Lance said. The other Champions nodded agreeing with his assessment of the stranger. Mr. Goodshow chuckled at the fact that they have no clue that Ash was just here and they didn't know.

'Man I really can't wait for this tournament to begin now. Just wait till they find out that Ash is more than they realize' and with that thought Mr. Goodshow turned and began to walk back with the Champions following close behind him.

**AN: And that's it my friends. Ash has met up with a friend. I really do hope you all enjoyed it. Especially Ash's little nightmare, I wrote that out like three times before I felt it sounded right. Well that's all for now and hope you all continue to follow through. Stay beautiful everybody and thank you for liking it. **

**Dragon Soul94 is out! **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Dragon here again with the next chapter of the story (DUH!). Well ignoring the douche (HEY!) I hope you all enjoy it. Once more Dawn is still winning in the votes so you guys got one more chapter before its final. So the chapter after this one is where it will end. The harem is as follows:**

**Cynthia **

**Annabel **

**Korrina**

**Serena**

**Ursula**

**Elesa **

**Roxie**

**I added Elesa and Roxie because I love their characters and I enjoy working with something I don't normally do. **

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_**Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry**_

**Chapter 4:**

**Revelation and Exhibition Match**

It was finally time; the tournament was beginning in a few minutes. People were gathering from all over the world, from many different regions. From the young to the old, all to watch different trainers with a lot of talent and skill participate. These were the trainers that could enter leagues without a problem; the anticipation could be felt in the air. Trainers not participating were there so they could take notes to get better, the adults wanted to see a clash of skill, while the children just wanted to see cool battles.

"The time is nearly here people the beginning of the Pokémon Master Challenge will begin in a few moments so use the bathroom, get your snacks and find your seats. As for the participants please head to the middle of Stadium A!" spoke an announcer over the speakers all throughout the area.

A few minutes later the trainers were all gathered, ready to begin to show off their Pokémon and skills to everyone. Everyone began to calm down as they all saw Mr. Goodshow walk on the podium that was set up.

"Welcome everyone to the first ever Pokémon Master Challenge" he announced getting loud cheers. "This tournament where the best of the best has gathered to see who will come out on top. The rules will be simple but complicated as the tournament goes on. The beginning matches will be a two on two battle and after the transition will be a three on three Pokémon battle. After that then it will become a double battle which will cut down for a while. When the trainers have been cut down enough then it becomes a full six on six Pokémon battle on a plain battlefield! Now with that out of the way lets introduce our Champions of the regions" everyone cheered at the chance such well disguinshed battlers in one area.

"First is the Champion of Kanto, Lance!" Everyone cheered loudly as Lance walked out with his signature cloak flowing in the breeze. Next to him was his ever faithful Dragonite.

"Now up next is the Champion of Hoenn, Steven Stone!" Walking up was Steven wearing his usual black suite and red tie. The crowd cheered loudly but most were drowned out by the cheers of the girls. Floating next to him was his infamous Metagross.

"Next up is the Champion of Johto Gold!" On the stage was a young man of about twenty-five. He wore a yellow and black hat that covered his dark blue hair. He also wore a red jacket over a dark brown T- Shirt and black baggy shorts. He wore red and white running shoes and a one strap bag on his left shoulder. He had a huge grin on his face, excited to be among the Champions and the huge applause and cheers he received. Behind him was a very powerful looking Typhlosion.

"Now give it up for the Champion of Sinnoh and my granddaughter Cynthia Shirona" which caused the cheers to increase. Cynthia is well known as one of the most powerful trainers in history! She walked out in her usual black clothing and a kind smile on her face. You can hear the yells of her fanboys saying things like "I love you" "you're the best" and the occasional "will you marry me". Next to her was her much feared Garchomp.

"Here comes the Champion of Unova, Alder" and out came Alder wearing his tan, red, and orange turban. He walked up with a huge amount of confidence in each step as the crowd cheered his name loudly. Next to him was his partner since the beginning, Volcarona.

"Now last but least we have the newly crowned Champion of Kalos, the man who beat Diantha, Ash Ketchum" and that caused everyone to go silent. Out walked a young man with an orange and black baseball cap on the top of his spikey raven black hair. On his hands were fingerless blood- red gloves. He wore an opened dark blue hoody with a gray muscle shirt that showed his tone build perfectly. To compliment this he also wore dark blue jeans and pure black sneakers. On his face was a huge smile and the usual zigzag lines his face was known for. His big brown eyes were filled with mischief and joy. On his shoulder was his ever faithful partner Pikachu.

…**To the traitors… **

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing, the same person that they have been all searching for these past nine years was here right there. He really was participating in the tournament, that Satoshi guy telling the truth! He was even the Champion of the Kalos region! He succeeded in his dream. They all felt joy, sorrow, and regret. Joy for Ash's success, sorrow because he didn't tell them, and finally regret for what they tried to make Ash do.

Delia was crying her eyes out without any sign of stopping in sight. There he was, there was her baby boy again after so many long years of worrying. He was finally there, she finally found him again! She tried to stop her tears but in the end she couldn't even slow them down, she was just too happy. He looked so happy and grown up, he really got so handsome. All she wanted to do was to run up on that stage and hold her baby boy close again as she begged for forgiveness from him. 'My dear sweet baby' she thought to herself as she wiped her tears.

…**To the Champions (Besides Ash)…**

They were all quite, understandably, shocked by this development. When they had heard that Ash Ketchum had vanished, they did all they could to find him. Ash had left an impression on all of them and they were worried about him. He was strong and held limitless potential to be a great trainer, he just needed the right guidance but it looks like he found that guidance on his own.

Cynthia was both shocked and happy. She looked everywhere for Ash but could never him no matter what she did. She even had help from the G- Men and even Pokémon Rangers but even then it was a bust every time. Looking at his features and body she couldn't help but blush a crimson red, 'HE WAS HOT!' she mentally yelled. Sure she had feelings for him but now those feelings intensified. Shaking from her thoughts she realized something that made her very pissed. 'My grandfather KNEW! He knew Ash was here and the Champion of Kalos but never said anything!' He was going to get it when they got home!

Mr. Goodshow shivered from a sense of foreboding. 'I think Cynthia is pissed at me.'

Turning, Ash smiled at the crowd and participating trainers. "Hello everyone I just have one thing to say to you all, ASH KETCHUM IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!" Ash yelled out with Pikachu yelling out in agreement with his longtime trainer.

The reaction was near instantaneous as the crowd cheered and yelled for the Kanto native. Rumors spread about the amazing strength of the previous Champion of Kalos, Diantha, possessed. For the young trainer to beat her meant he was very strong.

Ash relished in the cheers and soaked in the chants of his name as well as his title. This is what he always dreamed of since he was young, and it felt every bit as amazing as he dreamed.

Mr. Goodshow smiled knowing what he is about to say will really get things rolling for this tournament. "Now in celebration for both this new tournament and as a welcome to Ash Ketchum here as Champion there will be a quick one on one exhibition match between him and one of the Champions!"

This caused the crowd of trainers and viewers to roar in approvement at the announcement. Even the traitors cheered at the thought, wanting to see what Ash could do now. The same could be said for the Champions who each wanted to battle him badly.

"Well as commemoration for his rise to Champion, I will let Ash here pick his opponent" Mr. Goodshow continued. Looking to Ash he nodded who nodded back in response.

Waling up to the Champions, Ash looked over all of them with an excited smile on his face. "I choose…." his gaze then stopped on the Kanto Champion "...you Lance" Ash said.

"Alright" Lance cheered. "It's about time we had that rematch Ash Ketchum!"

"Yes it is Lance but the results will not be the same" Ash replied practically bouncing with anticipation. He couldn't wait to get things started.

"Now that the challenger has been selected, will all trainers clear the field for the battle," Mr. Goodshow spoke out just as eager for the battle to commence.

After a few minutes the field was finally cleared besides for the two battlers and the referee. Ash and Lance stood on opposite sides ready to begin their battle. They each nodded to the other, their way of wishing the other good luck.

…**To the traitors…**

"Man I can't believe Ash is the Champion of the Kalos region. No wonder we couldn't find him" Gary said astonished.

"I know right" Misty responded. "He actually became a Champion of a region that is known for its strength." She was excited to actually know someone, who she has known since the beginning, who was given such an honor filled title; though the next few words broke that excitement away.

"Yeah but with no help from us" Max said solemnly. Everyone became down casted after hearing those words, remembering what they tried to make Ash do.

"But do you guys think that he can handle battling against Lance. I mean Lance is really strong," May said a bit worried.

"Don't worry I believe in my son," Delia replied. "He will win because my son is strong!" 'I just hope he will forgive me after this. Ash my sweet baby boy I'm so sorry!" She kept her gaze on her son as her eyes began to tear up.

"Yea Miss Ketchum is right he will do GREAT!" Dawn cheered. "On another note Ash has gotten really cute." As she said this, she began to blush. She wasn't the only one as many girls throughout the stadium had the same thought.

…**To the Champions…**

"Man, so Ash is now a Champion," Alder said chuckling. "I didn't expect that but what can you do." He merely smirked while looking at Ash.

"I know what you mean," Steven continued. "Ash has always been an interesting person but this is something else entirely."

"I for one can't wait for this battle to get started" Gold said practically bouncing at the thought. "I kept hearing from Lance and Cynthia about how strong Ash is and now I'M PUMPED! I can't WAIT!" everyone chuckled at the Johto Champion's excitement.

"Yes these two will give us quite the show" Cynthia spoke to Gold, though her gaze remained on Ash the whole time. 'He always does and I can't wait to get a piece of him myself' and she meant that in more ways than just one. 'Looks like they are about to get started, let's see just how strong you have gotten Ash.'

…**To our battlers…**

"This will be a one- on- one battle between Champion Lance of Kanto and Champion Ash of Kalos. There will be no time limit or substitutions. The battle will end when either sides Pokémon is unable to continue or one side forfeits. Attacks such as **U- Turn** and **Volt Tackle **are prohibited. Begin!" the referee announced which caused the crowed to go in to another roar of cheers.

"Ok I'll get us rolling then, Aerodactyl let's go," Lance announced releasing the powerful prehistoric predator Pokémon. It flew through the sky before landing in front of its trainer and let out an ear piercing shriek. It could wait to get this battle started.

"Pretty impressive but so am I! Sceptile show them how it's done," Ash countered releasing the giant green lizard. Sceptile stood tall and proud with it signature twig in its mouth and showed off it's aloft attitude by crossing its arms. It kept its eyes solely on Aerodactyl, ready to move at a moment's notice. "You get the first move Lance."

"Don't mind if I do, Aerodactyl use **Stone Edge**" Lance commanded. Aerodactyl was surrounded by white rings surrounded it which then turned to sharp rocks. Then with another shriek it shot the sharp rocks towards its green opponent.

Without a word from Ash though, Sceptile took off towards the attack. It twisted and weaved, dodging each rock. Ducking, it dodged the final rock before moving quicker towards its enemy, making it harder to see.

"Sceptile launch your **Bullet Seed **now," Ash yelled out. Sceptile, without stopping, shot the green pellets from its mouth towards Aerodactyl.

"Get out of there then use **Steel Wing**," and with that Aerodactyl took to the sky dodging the grass attack. Then its wings hardened as it charged after Sceptile who turned around to stay ahead of Aerodactyl.

"Sceptile turn around and counter with your **Leaf Blade**."Sceptile twisted on its left heel and launched forward while green blades came from the leaves on its arms.

Thrusting forward, the two Pokémon met in a devastating power struggle. Sparks flew as they tried to take control, but then Sceptile smirked before ducking causing Aerodactyl to move above Sceptile, surprised by the sudden movement. Then it slashed upward with another **Leaf Blade**, which caused Aerodactyl to shriek in pain. Thinking quickly Lance called out to his Pokémon.

"Aerodactyl don't give in! Use **Fire Fang** to toss him away." Bending its neck forward, Aerodactyl bit down hard on Sceptile's arm, causing it to wince in pain, before lifting up the green lizard and slamming it into ground. It did this two more times before throwing it back towards Ash's direction.

"Sceptile fire your **Bullet Seed**." Then with an amazing show of skill Sceptile righted itself in the air and sent another barrage of green bullets at Aerodactyl.

"Block it with **Steel Wing** then use **Stone Edge**," Lance countered. Using its hardened wings as a shield, it blocked the **Bullet Seed** easily. Then it released a **Stone Edge** at Sceptile with deadly accuracy.

'Sceptile won't have enough time to dodge, well let's do the next best thing then' Ash thought. "Sceptile use **Leaf Blade** to counter and push your way through." Sceptile instantly showed its green blades and as soon as he landed on the ground began hacking and slashing away at the **Stone Edge** with both speed and grace. "Now use your **Leaf Blade on **Aerodactyl." Again with amazing speed, Sceptile took off like a blur toward Aerodactyl, ready to start slashing the prehistoric predator.

"Aerodactyl stop him in his tracks with **Ancient Power**," Lance commanded. The fossil Pokémon launched its attack at Sceptile in an attempt to stop its green opponent…. It was a futile attempt.

In no time at all Sceptile dodged the attempt to stop him and appeared in front of Aerodactyl and slashed upward hitting Aerodactyl causing it to call out in pain again.

"Use **Fire Fang **again," Lance called out hoping to catch again.

"Not this time, dodge left then use **Power- Up Punch**," Ash yelled out. Doing as told, Sceptile dodged the **Fire Fang** and launched its glowing fist, launching Aerodactyl back. The attack also raised Sceptile's power making it hit harder.

Aerodactyl caught itself in the air and shrieked, _"I will not go down so easily!"_

"_I never expected you to, but I won't go down easy either,"_ Sceptile responded back. Ash grinned hearing the two Pokémon speak with determination to win.

"You have gotten really good Ash, this is really enjoyable." Lance said grinning with Aerodactyl shrieking in agreement to its trainer. It really didn't expect its opponent to actually be so young yet so skilled.

"I know what you mean Lance, but we are only just getting started," Ash grinned. "Go and use **Leaf Blade** Sceptile," Ash commanded.

"Use **Steel Wing** Aerodactyl," Lance countered with a wide grin.

Both Pokémon grinned before charging at each other. Aerodactyl with its **Steel Wing** and Sceptile with **Leaf Blade**. Just like before, the two Pokémon met in a huge power struggle, one trying to overpower the other.

…**To the traitors…**

"Oh my gosh, this is insane." May exclaim in awe. Those simple words summed up all their thoughts perfectly.

"I never would have guessed Ashy Boy to actually be this good," Gary said astonished at the sight. Ash was good but never this good, what kind of training did he go through.

Brock and Misty were in total shock at the battle unfolding before them. The person they considered to practically be family to them was amazing! 'He has really grown up well,' they thought to themselves.

Prof. Oak was really curious on how Ash got Sceptile to such a high level. The last time he saw it, it was just below an Elite level Pokémon but now it's at least Champion level. Prof. Oak couldn't stop himself from feeling a sense of pride towards Ash.

Max was shocked that his idol had such skill. He always knew Ash was awesome but this battle just proves it. 'I can't wait to battle him!'

Iris and Cilan could not believe Ash's skill. To Iris, Ash was definitely no longer a little kid. In Cilan's mind Ash's aroma of battle has changed to such a strong and overwhelming taste (AN: I suck with Cilan so please just bear with me here.)

For Delia, she couldn't be any more proud of her baby boy. He became such an incredible trainer. Over time she learned of how skilled Lance was and even ran into him on more than one occasion. She has even battled that same Aerodactyl and, though held her own, has yet to actually beat it but her son was doing really well. 'You can do this sweetheart, take him down!'

…**Back to the battle…**

Aerodactyl had Sceptile by the tail and released a **Fire Fang **causing the grass type to yell out before turning its head and shooting a **Bullet Seed** into Aerodactyl's face. This caused Aerodactyl to lose its grip on Sceptile.

"**Leaf Blade **Sceptile!" Ash yelled out to his grass starter. Sceptile twisted its body and hit Aerodactyl making it hit the ground hard causing dust to pick up.

Sceptile landed on its feet and gave a thumbs up to Ash which Ash responded with his own.

"Don't get too confident Ash, Aerodactyl use **Ancient Power**," Lance called out. From the smoke shot out the familiar white orbs of energy.

"Dodge Sceptile," Ash commanded. Sceptile jumped up but its foot got caught in the attack causing it to grit its teeth in pain.

"**Flamethrower** Aerodactyl." Aerodactyl's head shot forward unleashing the hot flames from its mouth, hitting Sceptile directly. This caused Sceptile to slam into the ground in pain from the super effective attack. "Looks like this battle is mine Ash."

"I don't think so! Sceptile try your **Leaf Blade**," Ash commanded. Sceptile forced itself to stand and rocketed towards the surprised Aerodactyl slashing it repeatedly. "Now** Dragon Claw **then follow up with **Bullet Seed**!" Sceptile's green claws began crackling with power and he used it to hack at Aerodactyl sending it back, before unleashing its **Bullet Seed**.

Lance didn't expect such a quickly executed combo like that. The attack sent Aerodactyl crashing down much like Sceptile did. Worried, Lance called out to his fallen Pokémon, "Aerodactyl are you ok?"

In response, the fossil Pokémon stood up shakily ready for one last go. Looking closely at Sceptile, he saw he too was on his last legs.

"Well Ash we each have one last shot to win so let's make it count," Lance called out to Ash. He couldn't believe how much FUN he was having! This was the thrill he was looking for; he didn't want this battle to end! Too bad the two Pokémon were tired though, oh well with Ash back he will get this thrill again. Just the mere thought made him giddy with excitement.

"Your right Lance, let's make this an explosive end." Ash responded to the Kanto Champion.

The two Pokémon looked into each other's eyes. "You are a worthy opponent Sceptile, too bad it's time that I win this," Aerodactyl spoke smirking.

"Funny you took the words right out my mouth Aerodactyl," Sceptile responded with a smirk of his own.

Ash and Lance looked at each other and nodded ready to call out the final attack that should end this battle.

"Sceptile/ Aerodactyl use **Giga Impact**," the two Champions called out. The Pokémon responded instantly, surrounding themselves with the swirling energy. They charged at each other and met in the center, causing a huge explosion and dust to cover the whole battlefield.

Lance covered his face to block the dust from getting into his eyes. Ash just stood there unaffected, being used to these types of explosive battles due to his training. The crowd became silent, wanting to know who won the battle. No sound was made except for the blowing of the wind.

After a few minutes of tense silence, the dust began to clear up. The crowd began to lean in closer, anxious to see the winner. The wind blew harder, clearing the dust and both Aerodactyl and Sceptile stood, staring at one another. Aerodactyl screamed loudly before falling forward, hitting the ground with a loud THUD!

The referee checked the fallen Pokémon before raising his flag up. "Aerodactyl is unable to battle. Victory goes to the Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum and Sceptile." There was silence for a few seconds while the words sunk in.

Then without warning the crowd burst into a roar of cheers. Ash had actually beat Lance! When realization sunk in Ash cheered as well.

"WE DID IT! WE BEAT LANCE!"

**AN: That's a wrap for this chapter my readers. I apologize for how long this chapter took to send up. College is NO fun, keeping me from typing this up. Then with work yeah you guys understand how it is, man's got to eat. I'll try to make sure this does not take as long for the next one. For those of you asking me to add to the harem I will think about it. I was given a good amount of choices so I'll think about them. Also remember you have until the next chapter to decide if I should Dawn or May join. Please let me know what you guys think with your review and favs. Peace out everybody.**

**Dragon Soul94 is out! **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everybody Dragon is here with another installment to this story. I must say that I love you guys; I did not expect my story to pick up the way it is. For that I would like to say Thank You! I would also like to apologize for how long this took. I have been to work and school to family events that just keep stopping me. I type in my tidbits when I can but just kept being stopped. Well enough with my excuses let's get to what you're here for, the story! Enjoy! The harem is as follows:**

**Cynthia **

**Annabel **

**Korrina**

**Serena**

**Ursula**

**Elesa **

**Roxie**

**Dawn**

**Hilda**

**Sabrina**

**As you guys can see Dawn was the winner if the poll and is now part of the harem. Don't worry though it's going to take a lot for her to be even remotely forgiven let alone loved by Ash. I also added Hilda and Sabrina to it as well. I'm thinking one more but that has remained to be seen, I think I'm fine where I'm at we will see.**

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_**Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry**_

**Chapter 5:**

**First Rounds Begin! Mystery **

The whole crowd continued to roar in approval for the amazing battle that they had just witnessed. Even some of the biggest fans of Lance couldn't help but to cheer for Ash and Sceptile.

Ash grinned at his opponents and began to walk towards them. Sceptile, knowing what Ash was planning to do, began to walk alongside his trainer.

…To the Champions…

Shock and awe were the best words to use to describe how they felt about what they had just witnessed. They expected Ash to be able to hold his own against Lance's Aerodactyl at the least but to be able to actually beat it was unexpected.

"Man hahahaha, Ash has really grown into a fine trainer," Alder boasted laughing. "I mean did you see that battle, incredible!"

"Yes we did Alder, we ARE watching the same battle," Steven responded, astonished. Unlike the other Champions, he didn't meet Ash a whole lot but still Ash was nowhere near this skill level the last time they crossed paths. He smirked, 'Ash you really are something else.' He couldn't wait to talk training methods with him.

Silver was honestly impressed and excited. This guy was really strong! He has battled Aerodactyl on numerous occasions and barely won 3 out of the 5 times they clashed. He also really wanted to test the speed of his Shiftry against that Sceptile. And the most important out of all of this…

HE WAS NO LONGER THE YOUNGEST OF THE CHAMPIONS!

Cynthia had a look of awe and admiration on her beautiful face. 'Ash you have gotten so much stronger! I can't wait to have you by my side in battle; also I want my turn to battle against you as well.' She began to gain a slight pink on her cheeks when she saw his smirk on his already handsome face.

…With the traitors…

They were all in absolute shock at the battle that they have all seen. Max, Misty, Iris, Cilan, and Gary had their jaws drop at Ash's victory. They couldn't believe how strong Ash seems to have gotten over the years.

May and Dawn on the other, were blushing brightly when they saw his warm smile. That smile, on that body, made their faces as hot as a Flamethrower. Even at the few moments of seriousness that they have seen from him, WAS HOT!

Prof. Oak, Brock, and Delia couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in Ash becoming such a powerful trainer. That was, until they realized that they had no right to feel any pride. They tried to make him quit his dream, something he has worked so hard to achieve. They felt even more ashamed of themselves and hoped he would forgive them when they spoke.

…Back to the Field…

Ash stood in front of Lance, who was still kneed next to his Aerodactyl, while Sceptile stood in front of Aerodactyl. They stared at their previous opponents with a serious face, before they smiled warmly and held out their hands.

Lance and Aerodactyl were more than happy to return the favor.

As they shook hands, or in Aerodactyl's case 'wing', Lance gave Ash a huge smile. "That was some battle Ash. You have gotten so much stronger since the last time we met. This whole battle was so exciting!"

Ash scratched the back of his head in embarrassment at the praise. "Thanks Lance. You and Aerodactyl were great too."

"_That was fun Aerodactyl. I hope to battle you again sometime," Sceptile said nodding his head to the Fossil Pokémon. Aerodactyl chuckled a bit. _

"_I agree, it was an amazing battle. Just don't expect the same results the next time we clash in battle," Aerodactyl replied to Sceptile._

"What a battle! What a show of true sportsmanship between these amazing warriors, and this only just the beginning of it all! This is the Pokémon Masters Tournament!" the announcer yelled out getting a roar of approvement from the crowd.

Lance and Ash returned their Pokémon and made their way back to the other Champions, while laughing at how easy it is to excite the crowd.

When they arrived, all the Champions smiled and nodded at them. It was a silent agreement that now was not the time for chitchat. They had to be professional in front of the whole world after all.

Mr. Goodshow walks up on the podium. "Now that was a truly splendid battle but it's time we begin. You all were told who and which stadium you will battle. So please go out there and give us a show to remember!" This caused a final set of cheers before the trainers left to go to their respective battle stations. Mr. Goodshow looks to his Champions "I know you all have questions for young Ash here but you should go through your battles first."

All the Champions nodded in agreement though Cynthia did it reluctantly.

Each of the Champions left to their separate stadiums. "This is going to get really interesting," Mr. Goodshow said to himself.

…To Ash…

"So buddy it looks like things are finally picking up," Ash said to his faithful Pikachu as he entered the waiting section for trainers.

"_I'd be shocked and bored if it didn't Ash,"_ Pikachu responded. _"Who are battling against anyway?"_

"We are against some guy named Ryan a little from now," Ash replied. "It looks like the first battle is about to begin buddy."

They both looked to the battlefield to see an Ampharos battling a very strong looking Mienshao, owner of said Pokémon was a teen by the name of Ezekiel.

The whole battle lasted eight minutes in total with Ezekiel winning with only his Mienshao. 'Ezekiel, I should keep an eye on him, I can tell he was holding back,' Ash thought to himself. After about 3 battles that Ash wasn't really all that impressed by, it was finally his turn.

The crowd roared in excitement as the announcer did his job. "Next up we have Ryan Richard from Salem Town of Hoenn vs Ash Ketchum the Champion of Kalos! Trainers send put your Pokémon!"

"Let's take him down Politoad." Ryan released the really happy toad Pokémon. Ash looked really closely before shaking his head; this won't take very long sadly.

"Hitmonlee I need you" Ash announced sending out the Fighting type Pokémon. Hitmonlee burst out, immediately entering a fighting stance.

"Now that two trainers are ready, Begin!" and with that the crowd cheered ready to see the outcome of the battle.

"Politoad use **Water Pulse**" Ryan commanded his Pokémon. Politoad released a condensed ball of water at its opponent.

"Hitmonlee use **Blaze Kick** to stop it," Ash countered. Hitmonlee's right foot caught on fire before launching it forward, destroying the water attack. "Now go hit him with your **Double Kick**," and with a moment to waste Hitmonlee raced at its opponent with high speed.

"Politoad use **Protect**, then hit him with an **Ice Beam**," Ryan commanded. His Politoad spread its arms forward as it created a bubble of protective energy.

Hitmonlee's foot made contact with the bubble doing nothing to it. "Hitmonlee quickly dodge that attack, and then hit him with your **Mega Kick**!"

Politoad released its **Ice Beam **though it missed, barely, due to Hitmonlee moving to the left quickly. This gave Hitmonlee the chance to kick Politoad in the stomach with its glowing left foot, causing Politoad to get thrown back.

"Now Hitmonlee launch your **Focus Blast**!" Ash commanded quickly. Concentrating its fighting energy, it unleashed the orb of power towards the struggling Politoad. Ryan began to panic seeing the attack race towards his Toad Pokémon.

"Politoad quickly use your **Protect, **please," Politoad tried to get up to obey, but it couldn't even move due to the pain it was feeling. Politoad's eyes widened before the attack made contact causing an explosion which kicked up a dust cloud. As the dust cleared up, everyone saw Politoad down with swirls in its eyes signifying its defeat.

"Politoad is unable to battle, please send out your last Pokémon," the referee announced.

"Let's do this Tyrantrum," Ryan tossed up the Pokéball. Bursting out, the Rock/ Dragon Type roaring with power.

Ash and Hitmonlee smirked at the power they felt coming from the Kalos fossil Pokémon. "Hitmonlee get in there with **Blaze Kick, **and then knock him down with **Double Kick**." Hitmonlee took off and appeared above Tyrantrum with its left leg on fire.

"Counter him with your **Dragon Claw** then take him it down with **Crunch**!" Tyrantrum's claws crackled with energy and swung, meeting Hitmonlee's blazing foot in a vicious clash. Then Tyrantrum moved its head forward to capture the Kicking Pokémon in its powerful jaws.

"Use** Detect**, then continue into your **Double Kick**," Ash commanded. Hitmonlee's eyes seemed to focus more as it twisted its body, dodging the snapping jaws of Tyrantrum. Then it snapped its body back into position swinging its left and hitting Tyrantrum, causing it to roar in pain. Then it lashed out with its right and knocked Tyrantrum onto the ground.

The crowd cheered at the quick kicks that all Hitmonlee's were known for.

"Come on Tyrantrum, get up and use **Earthquake**," Ryan commanded. He knew Ash would be powerful after seeing him go against Lance but this was something else entirely! 'It's like he has a counter for every little thing I come up with!'

Tyrantrum forced itself up and slammed its legs onto the ground causing it to shake violently.

"Hitmonlee dodge then use **High Jump Kick**." Hitmonlee jumped high into the air dodging the shaking earth and launched down with its foot out towards Tyrantrum.

"Tyrantrum use **Hyper Beam** to send it packing." Tyrantrum began charging the familiar ball of energy into its mouth before, with a mighty roar, launched the beam of destruction at its opponent.

"Hitmonlee use **Detect **then use **Close Combat**," Ash commanded smoothly. Just like before Hitmonlee's eyes seem to focus a bit before its body twisted, dodging the Normal type attack. As it landed on its feet, Hitmonlee immediately took off towards the Dragon Pokémon.

"Tyrantrum get out of there!" Ryan yelled worried or is Pokémon. Tyrantrum tried to move but due to it being so tire, did not get out of the way fast enough before the speedy Hitmonlee was upon it.

With a show of speed and grace, Hitmonlee unleashed a blinding flurry of punches and kicks upon its opponent. "Now use** Focus Blast**!" Ash yelled out. Hitmonlee focused its energy in between its palms and released it point blank range.

An explosion picked up before out of the resulting smoke, Tyrantrum was launched out who skidded on the ground before finally coming to a stop. Hitmonlee jumped out of the smoke and landed in front of its trainer. It was obviously tired due to using such high level attacks in succession, one after another.

As the smoke cleared, everyone can see Tyrantrum on the ground unconscious. The referee checked on the Dragon/ Rock type before he made his decision.

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle. Victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" The crowd cheered loudly for the amazing battle that they saw. Hitmonlee gave an eye- smile for its victory as Ash cheered for his Pokémon.

Ash returned his partner and walked up to his opponent, who was kneeling and consoling his Pokémon. Sticking out his hand, he smiled kindly at his opponent "thank you for an amazing battle. Your Pokémon were really strong."

Ryan smiled, despite his loss, as he got up and shook hands with Ash. "Thanks. I knew you would be tough from watching you battle Lance. I hope you win it all Ash."

"Don't worry about that" Ash replied. "I already plan to," and with that Ash left the stadium as the next two trainers were called up to battle. He would have stayed to watch the next few battles but none of these trainers, besides the first few, caught his interest.

"_So Ash, where are we heading now?" _Pikachu asked his partner. Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"I was going to check out the battles in the other stadiums, maybe find an interesting opponent, besides the Champions of course." Pikachu nodded, also hoping for more strong trainers. Ryan was definitely good but not at a very high skill level.

As Ash neared the exit, he noticed someone leaning on the wall by the door. The figure was a bit taller than he was. He couldn't see his face due to him wearing a long red cloak and hood. The cloak was a blood red color along with the only other noticeable piece of clothing, which were red sneakers. Ash walked past the figure and his looked into the darkness of the hood.

When Ash got past him a bit he heard the figure speak in a strangely familiar tone, "You've gotten strong young Ash but in the end, you are still not ready for what's to come."

Ash turned around to address the cloaked individual… only to find that the man was no longer there. He looked around trying to find the man before extending his aura to sense him… only to feel nothing again.

'Who the hell was that guys?' Ash asked mentally. That sounded eerily similar to the man from his nightmare last night.

"_Ash let's just go_," Pikachu said nudging his head against Ash's. _"We can rack our brains all we want but it will get us nowhere."_ Ash looked to Pikachu before nodding and walking away.

"Let's go to Block A since it's the closest stadium to us," Ash said to the electric mouse who nodded his head. After agreeing they headed off to their agreed destination, all the while Ash thought to himself, 'who was that guy?'

After walking about 15 minutes, they saw the stadium used for Block A. The roar of the crowd was practically deafening. Deciding not to go into the stadium and watch the video screen, he finally took notice of the two trainers. The trainer on the left was a young man that looked about 24 years old, with short blue hair. He was battling with a Pidgeot. The problem for Ash though was who he was battling against. It was someone he knew all too well.

It was his mother, Delia Ketchum battling with a strong looking Rapidash.

…To the battle…

The Pidgeot charged forward with the amazing speed that its specific species were known for, only for Rapidash to dodge with a **Bounce **attack.

The man, whose name was Tristan, called out to the Big Bird Pokémon, "Pidgeot turn around and hit him with your** Wing Attack**."

Delia wasn't deterred in the least though, "Rapidash cover yourself with a **Flame Wheel**, and then use your **Flamethrower**." Rapidash responded by sending the hot flames around its body and completely stopped the **Wing Attack**. Before Pidgeot could recover and get away, it was hit by a jet of flames, courtesy of Rapidash, and was sent crashing into the ground.

The Flying type slammed into the ground and too exhausted to get up again, let the darkness overtake it. The referee, seeing this, made his announcement "Pidgeot is unable to battle, victory goes to Rapidash," which caused another round applause from the audience.

After returning Pidgeot, Tristan made his next choice "Kingdra lets battle together," he tossed out the ball and released the dual Dragon/ Water type. Kingdra burst from the Pokéball, glaring at its opponent. "Kingdra use your **Smokescreen **NOW!"

Kingdra roared out before releasing a thick cloud of black smoke from its mouth, blinding Rapidash.

"Rapidash use your **Earthquake** attack," Delia said, hoping to be able to still hit Kingdra. Rapidash raised its legs high in the air, before stomping hard on the ground causing the ground to shake and rumble.

"Kingdra dodge then use **Hydro Pump**," countered Tristan. Kingdra jumped high into the air, narrowly escaping the rumbling earth, It the released an extremely powerful jet of water that shot through the smoke.

Everyone knew the attack had made contact due to the painful yell coming from Rapidash. Everyone waited with baited breaths as the smoke cleared. When it finally disappeared, it showed Rapidash unconscious.

"Rapidash is unable to battle, victory goes to Kingdra," the referee announced. The crowd cheered for Kingdra's victory as Delia returned her Pokémon.

"You did great Rapidash take a good rest," Delia whispered to the horse's Pokéball before taking out another one and tossing it up. "Come on out, Jynx!"

Tristan smirked "Kingdra make quick work of it. Use your **Dragonbreath**."Kingdra shot a burst of the dragon type attack at Jynx, who glared at the incoming attack.

"Jynx dear, use **Icy Wind** to counter it. Then fire an **Ice shard**," Delia commanded sweetly. Jynx opened her mouth and released her frozen breath at her opponents attack.

The two attacks collided against each other. They each fought for dominance but in the end the two attacks canceled each other out in a small explosion.

"Kingdra use **Take Down**," Tristan commanded. Kingdra took off trying to ram into Jynx, who dodged to the left just in time. Thinking quickly Delia shouted out her next command.

"Quickly Jynx use **Blizzard **on Kingdra!" Jynx sent a huge breath of frozen wind and snow at Kingdra, who did not have time to dodge. The attack hit hard, doing extra damage due to Kingdra being a Dragon type. "Now follow it up with **Shadow Ball**."

Jynx launched the purple ball of energy towards Kingdra who was nailed hard and was sent flying back.

Kingdra caught himself in the air. "Kingdra conceal yourself using **Smokescreen **at full blast," Tristan yelled out. Kingdra took a deep breath before, like he did earlier, released a huge cloud of black smoke. This time instead of covering it opponent, Kingdra was the one hidden.

'Oh no not again, what am I going to do?" Delia mentally panicked. 'Kingdra has hidden itself in that smoke and its way too risky to go in there and I'll be wasting energy by just attacking.'

"Use **Hydro Pump **Kingdra" Tristan commanded. Soon a huge jet of water shot from the smoke and raced towards Jynx.

"Jynx block it with **Protect**," Jynx was instantly surrounded by the protective bubble and was unharmed. "Good job not let's get Kingdra out of hiding, use **Blizzard**!" Delia yelled out.

Jynx acted instantly and shot the powerful attack towards the huge smoke cloud. It quickly blew away the smoke and revealed Kingdra who was in a lot of pain due to being hit by the Ice type attack again.

"Come Kingdra, hang in there and use **Hyper Beam**." Tristan was getting desperate to end this soon.

"Jynx use **Protect**, then fire off your own **Hyper Beam**." Jynx, just like it was before, was protected by the light bubble which completely blocked Kingdra's attack. Then without hesitating, Jynx fired a quick and powerful **Hyper Beam** at its foe. When the attack hit Kingdra it caused an explosion that picked up a bit of dust.

Not being able to handle being hit with so many powerful attacks, Kingdra fainted and fell. Seeing this, the referee announced Delia and Jynx as the victors.

Delia jumped for joy and ran to Jynx, hugging the Ice/ Psychic type while thanking it for its hard work.

…Back to Ash…

Ash was honestly mildly impressed by his mother's battling prowess and strategies.

Pikachu looked to his oldest friend, _"It seems Delia has definitely gotten strong over the years." _Ash nodded to his partner. His eyes soften when he gazed at his mother's smile before it vanished and was replaced by a cold uncaring one.

Ash still loves his mother, don't get him wrong, at least that's what he keeps reminding himself. This was the woman that gave him life that allowed him to actually have a dream, though just because he still loves his mother, that doesn't mean he is going to forgive her. He had trusted her more than anyone in the world and for her to say he should quit his dream because he won't succeed, no that was crossing the line! Mostly because it didn't just insult his skills as a trainer, it also insulted all the hard work of each of his Pokemon, his family and THAT infuriates him!

Sensing Ash's anger Pikachu rubs his cheek against Ash's in an attempt to calm him down. Like a switch was flipped, Ash instantly calms down and pets the Electric type's head. He turns towards the forest and walks towards his training field. Right now he has too much on his mind to answer the thousand different questions his fellow Champions were bound to ask him. Besides he needs help from a certain friend of his to figure out some of the answers that he will need.

…Back to Delia…

Delia ran into the old group and was being congradulated for her victory against such a strong opponent. Even though she was smiling and thanking them while congradulating them on their victories, her mind was completely elsewhere. Her son was back, her son was so close and yet so far out of her reach. Her heart felt so happy and yet it felt so shattered, she didn't know if she should be joyful or cry her eyes out! Also with all these questions flowing through her mind it was not making it any easier. Did he win his battle, was it a tough match? Did he get to see her battle, would he even care about it at all? These were just some of the many different questions flowing through her mind at the moment. There were two questions though that really struck her with fear when it came to finding out the answers.

Did her son love her anymore? Will he ever forgive her for her foolish mistake?

Even though she was absolutely terrified of the answer, she wasn't going to let her fear stop her! She will do whatever it is that is necessary to get her dear baby to forgive her! He was her son, the boy that she gave life to and she will never give up on him so easily. She desperately wanted to hold her baby boy close to her heart again, no matter what he will know that she loves him. Snapping out her thoughts, she couldn't help but to smile at the caring and worried glances that everyone was giving her.

Since the start of Ash's disappearance they have not only been a great help in finding her missing son but her pillars that kept her from falling in depression since then. She really needed to thank them at one point when she got the chance, but for now she had only one thing on her mind that was first on her list.

"Everyone lets go find my son and bring him back," this caused them all to agree and cheer. 'I'm coming my son, mommy is coming to make us a family again.'

**AN: And that's a wrap! Man that took way longer than I would have liked everyone and I really do apologize for it. Work and family have really kept me from getting to this, not to mention school. So much work but things are finally starting to calm down (thank goodness). I hope this chapter was worth it. Also as I have stated before I might add one more to the Harem, I am not sure yet. On another note, I hope the battle sequence was to everyone's liking, if not let me know what I did wrong so I can work on it, just please no flamers. Well I said my piece so as always please leave your reviews and favorite my story. Peace out everybody.**

**Dragon Soul94 is out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everybody it's your buddy Dragon here! Welcome back to the next chapter in my story. Before we begin I would like to address the people who are asking me to take Dawn out of the harem. I'm sorry but no I will not for several reasons. 1: I put up a poll for Dawn and May and if they should be added and by majority vote, Dawn won. 2: Dawn being added to the harem will be a development for Ash, both mentally and his character. Also do not worry just cause she is in the harem does not mean she will be forgiven easily. It will take a lot of work before he is ready to forgive. So for those who do not want that then I am sorry. Also yes I know that Ash met Steven just not as much as the other Champions. The harem is as follows: **

**Cynthia **

**Annabel **

**Korrina**

**Serena**

**Ursula**

**Elesa **

**Roxie**

**Dawn**

**Hilda**

**Sabrina**

**I hope you all enjoy the story as it continues on.**

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_**Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry**_

**Chapter 6:**

**Questions and Hidden Meeting**

Ash has just arrived at the training field where all his Pokémon were either resting or training. Looking to the left of the field, he saw Zyon meditating along with his Lucario.

"Hey Zyon, Lucario," Ash greeted his student and partner. While this went on Ash released his other Pokémon that he took with him, including his own silver colored Lucario.

Zyon opens his eyes and gets up. "Hey Ash," he greeted. "I saw your battles and they were actually fun to watch."

"Thanks man" Ash replied. "Hey do me a favor please and watch over everyone for me, I need to have a meeting with you- know- who." He said this as he pointed at one of the Luxury Balls around his neck. Zyon nods his head in understanding and tells Ash he will do it.

Ash walks away but not before grabbing his trench coat just in case anyone gets too close. When he gets a good distance away, he grabs one of the Luxury Balls and throws it up. Out of the Pokéball came a big grey cat Pokémon with a dark purple stomach and tail. It had a small head and two small ears. He also hand two small hands with three fingers on each hand. Its height was almost the same as Ash if a good half a head taller. His yes practically glowed with both power and wisdom.

This Pokémon was Mewtwo, effectively his most powerful Pokémon.

"Hello Ash," greeted Mewtwo in a calm yet authoritative voice.

Ash smiled at the legendary clone of Mew. Mewtwo joined him not too after he went into solitude. "Hey Mewtwo. I'm sorry that it took so long to let you out of the Pokéball my friend."

"It's quite alright Ash, I know you didn't do it on purpose just try not to do it often," Mewtwo responded. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that I'm not here to chat though, so what troubles you?"

"As blunt as ever I see," Ash mumbled to himself before speaking up. "Last night I had a nightmare but the thing is, it felt far too real for it to be just that. The things I heard, the things I saw, the things that I felt were far too real. I think it was a premonition but if what or of who, I still do not know."

"If you're asking what I think you should do then I do not know," Mewtwo interrupted, already knowing what his friend would say. "Premonitions are difficult things to deal with, due to them usually being very vague in what they show you. I say keep doing what you already are doing and when the time comes, you will know what you need to do."

"Yeah I get what you're saying Mewtwo, I just need to be sure everyone is ready for whatever is on the way," Ash told Mewtwo who nodded his head to his trainer. "But in the end you are right like usual, at this moment in time there isn't much I can do. Thank you Mewtwo." Mewtwo simply nodded his head once more.

Ash turned around to walk back to the clearing where his family is, though stopped after his third step and turned his head slightly to the Psychic type and addressed him "Hey Mewtwo?"

"Yes Ash, what is it?" Mewtwo responded curious about what his trainer needed.

"It's been years since I saw my mother, after what she and the others did," Ash began. "Is it right for me to still be angry at her, the woman who gave me life? I mean Ho-Oh says I should let my rage go but at the same time Entei says its ok I feel rage towards her after what happened. So many different answers were given but I don't feel comfortable with either one. What do you think I should do Mewtwo? Should I hate her for what happened or should I give her a chance because in the end, she is still my mother? Should I hate her for one mistake?"

"As I stated before Ash that is not a question for me to answer for you. It's something that you and you alone must answer when you feel ready to," Mewtwo responded. "Just know that whatever answer you end up choosing, we will ALL be right there by your side." Ash looks forward again and smiles.

"Thank you my friend, now I have one more request if you will hear me out," Ash told the Mew clone.

"What is it that you need?" Mewtwo asked.

"I need you to go around the island and evaluate everyone. If you feel any sinister energy or thoughts, I want you to report it to me right away." That's the thing about Aura users and Psychic's; they can do a lot of different things. By locking on a person's Aura or energy field that all life has, the user of Aura or Psychic power can determine the persons "heart" so to speak. They can see if that person is bad or good to put it in simpler terms.

"It will be done Ash," Mewtwo responded before teleporting away in a quick flash of light.

"Let's see how things turn out from here, besides I have to find out a way to explain things to the other Champions anyway," Ash said to himself. "This really won't end well." Ash continues his walk back to the clearing, thinking about the best way to explain things to his fellow Champions.

…**In a cave at Cerulean City…**

A figure wrapped in a black cloak can be seen entering the cave. Two Pokémon identified as a Regirock and Registeel blocked the path of the figure. They looked ready to attack the man.

"Easy there big guys," the figure said in a calm, almost amused voice, male voice. He showed the two legends his face revealing a lean, handsome face. He had bright blue eyes that shone with mischief. It also showed he had fair skin though slightly paled as well. He also held a grin on his face, which oozed confidence.

After seeing his face, the two Regi's moved to the side and beeped. The man walked forward between the two Pokémon.

"Thank you kindly hehehe," the man chuckled.

After about three minutes of walking, the man came upon an area filled with rocks. Looking to a specific rock in the middle that leaned on a wall, he smirked once more and tossed a Pokéball in the air. "Aggron come out and move that rock for me."

The giant Steel type came out in a flash of white. Aggron roared out and easily picked up the rock that its trainer gestured to. Behind the rock was another tunnel leading deeper into the cave. The man walked past Aggron as it followed and put the rock back into place, blocking the path once more.

After walking for another few minutes, light was found and as he entered the area, 5 more people were seen.

The first person was a women of about mid- thirties. She has shoulder- length pink hair that flowed freely. Her eyes were a light green and held a sharp, professional look. She had a cloak that covered and hid her body, but showed enough to see she had an hourglass figure. She had her arms crossed as she sat on top of a vicious look Skarmory.

Above her was another girl but this one was about 16 years old. She had short blue hair that slightly covered her pink eyes. She had a cloak on as well but it was open, revealing a red vest with six Poke balls clipped to it, over a blood red shirt. She had black slacks and white sneakers as she continued to swing her feet back and forth. Above her was a Crobat that hung upside down with its eyes closed.

Behind both of them was a small lake with a man with short, brown, spikey hair. He had normal black eyes that looked very bored at the moment. Just like the first woman, his body was covered by a cloak, with the only thing showing being his muscled arms that had a tattoo of a Sharpedo on his left biceps. The man looked at a ripple in the water, when a large Sharpedo burst from it and swam towards the man who in turn began to slowly rub its head.

The last person was actually the most mysterious out of all of the people here since everything was covered, both the body and the face.

After seeing who was there, the man that walked in greeted everyone with that smirk still on his face. "Hey guys, long time no see."

The 16 year old girl smiled and waved in response. "Hey Dust, it's good to see you finally made it."

The other woman and man just nodded their heads in greeting.

"Hey Marcey. Sorry about running late, just had to finish up my job or I would have been here sooner." The man now named Dust responded.

Before anymore words could be said, the last known figure stood from his spot. "Enough talk, it's time for the meeting. Marcey you are first."

Marcey pouted a bit before she schooled her expressions and became serious. "Right! It would seem the Legendary Pokémon are anticipating our arrival and plans. Many have gone into hiding, like Mew and Celebi. Other legends such as Rayquaza and Ho-Oh are staying on the move and won't stay in one spot long. Pokémon such as the three lake guardians and Groudon refuse to leave their homes but have bumped defenses in those areas. It will be difficult to get close to them for capture."

"That's fine we will handle that soon enough. Mark report." The cloaked man continued.

The man who sat by the lake stared at his cloaked leader. In a gruff voice her spoke, "the different criminal groups have merged together relatively well. There are a few conflicts here and there due to then still having a firm grasped on their old criminal beliefs but that's to be expected. The base constructions are all on schedule and any research from previous bases have been transferred."

"Good stay on track and don't fall behind. Lenora, report," the cloaked man addressed the older woman.

"All recently captured Pokémon have been taken into conditioning. Some could not take it and have been… disposed of. The ones that have made it through and completed the conditioning are on standby and awaiting orders. More Pokémon are needed from certain types such as Ghost and Steel. Teams have been deployed to collect the missing types."

The cloaked man nodded seemingly pleased. Looking to Dust, he nodded his head, signaling him to speak next.

Dust walked up and spoke, "the tests have all been successful. Projects 2 and 3 could use more testing but otherwise are ready for use. Projects 1 and 4 are not very powerful but the usefulness that they give cannot be denied. But once complete your power will be unmatched."

"Good. All the pieces of the game are out and in place and acted just as I predicted. Now let's see if life has any surprise pieces for me," he spoke softly. Then addressing his subordinates he spoke "all of you return to your posts and continue as planned. We will be making our first major move soon so be ready on a moment's notice at all times!"

They all spoke loudly "Yes Sir!" They all bowed lowly.

"Good now DISMISS!" They all got up, returned their respective Pokémon, and left the meeting area through the tunnel.

Walking out from the shadows was another figure in a blood red cloak but if one looked closely, you could just feel the bad vibes he seemed to give off. Next to him was an Espeon with a bit of its left ear missing.

"So what do you think of Ash, Shadow," the man asked the now named Shadow.

The new figure chuckled cruelly before responding, "so far I must say I am impressed. Thing is he still has a long ways to go before he's a serious threat."

"That's fine, let him grow more. This is a battle that has been postponed for far too long," the man said in a matter-of-fact tone. "For now I want you to continue watching Ash closely."

"Can I cause some chaos while I'm at it?" Shadow asked the cloaked leader.

"Do so with discretion. We cannot be found out just yet," he replied as he walked forward a bit. "Now go, I wish to be alone."

"As you wish sir; do not worry I don't wish to be found yet anyway," Shadow replied. "Espeon teleport is out of here." His Espeon's eyes glowed before he and the purple cat vanished.

The cloaked figure sat on the ground and quietly meditated next to an old red baseball cap.

…**To Ash…**

Ash has just entered the clearing before jumping back, dodging a **Flamethrower** attack. Looking to the left he saw his Infernape battling against one of his more recent captures. He had saved this Pokémon when it was still young from a madman who wanted to be able to see the future, willing to ruin an entire city just for that purpose. He grabbed him a while back before he evolved a few ago.

This Pokémon was Zoroark, which was formerly the Zoroa that he met when he still traveled with Brock and Dawn.

Zoroark was currently in a power struggle with Infernape, **Night Slash** vs. **Mach Punch**. The ground around them was beginning to cave in on itself due to the amount of power being used by the two powerhouse Pokémon.

Looking around more, Ash saw many of his Pokémon training by fighting one another, like Infernape and Zoroark were doing. In fact the only one's not training were Pikachu and Lucario, who were watching the surrounding chaos with Zyon and his Lucario. When he spotted them, Ash decided it was about time to see how far his student and his partner have gotten in the time they were apart.

As if sensing what Ash was thinking, his Lucario jumped from the rock it was on and landed beside his master. Ash nodded to his partner before giving out his command. "Lucario use **Aura Sphere **on Zyon." (AN: For this battle Ash's Lucario will be referred as Silver so it's not confusing.) Silver fired the orb of concentrated aura energy at the Aura Guardian in-training.

Zyon did not move and nodded his head, knowing how Ash did surprise attacks on him to test his reflex in a bad situation. "Lucario block it with **Bone Rush**." Lucario jumped in front of his trainer and used a long rod of its aura to deflect the incoming attack.

Ash didn't let up though and quickly gave his next command, "Lucario go and use your **Bullet Punch** then follow it up with another **Aura Sphere**!" Silver took off with high speed with its fast hardening in a flash of light.

"Lucario use **Extreme Speed **to doge. Then I want you to counter him with your own **Aura Sphere**." Lucario moved with such high speed that he ne simply vanished from his spot and suddenly reappeared behind Silver with a fully charged **Aura Sphere **ready.

Not one to be fooled easily, Silver sensed where his fellow Lucario was and quickly turned around with a charged **Aura Sphere**.

Both Lucario's the shot off their respective aura attack in close range which clashed in a big explosion, causing the ground to shake slightly. The dust cloud quickly swallowed the two Aura Pokémon before either could move.

When the smoke finally cleared u, both Lucario's were in a deadlock with neither willing to back down. Their fingers intertwined in such a tight grip that not even water would be able to slip through the middle.

Zyon opened his mouth to give out a command but quickly ducked as an **Aura Sphere** shot passed his head. Zyon has learned to trust his instincts, which were currently screaming for him to jump away and as he did just, a black staff slammed into the ground he was previously standing on. Looking forward, Zyon saw that it was his teacher that had attacked him.

Looking his student in the eye, Ash smirked dangerously. "Don't think I'm only going to be testing your commanding ability. I'm also going to test your ability to command your partner under serious pressure and your own capabilities at the same time Zyon. Now arm yourself and let us begin."

Zyon nodded and reached behind his back, pulling out his aura weapon of choice, two twin tonfas. Each tonfa was made of steel but were different in color scheme. The left tonfa was obsidian black while the right tonfa was a pure white color. The left tonfa also had the Yang symbol etched into it while the right possessed the Yin symbol. Both tonfas had a slightly pointed edge, not enough to pierce the skin but enough to hurt badly.

Without a word from the other, they charged at each other with really quick speeds. Ash swung the top of his staff towards Zyon's head, who ducked under it quickly. Then he swung his left tonfa towards Ash's side but it was blocked by the bottom of Ash's staff. Using the momentum, Ash kicked out with his left foot which was in turn blocked by Zyon's right tonfa. The force though, was enough to push Zyon back.

Ash landed on his feet gracefully before commanding Lucario, "Lucario use **Blaze Kick** and follow up with **Dragon Pulse**!" After that Ash charged at his recovering student.

"Lucario dodge with **Extreme Speed **and counter with **Aura Sphere **again," Zyon commanded as he blocked another one of Ash's assaults.

Silver left leg ignited into flames as it brought it up to hit its target who responded by letting go of its grip and jumping backwards in yet another blur of speed.

Silver's paws glowed brightly before launching the powerful Dragon type attack. Lucario responded by launching yet another **Aura Sphere**, causing the two attacks to explode on contact.

Both Lucario's jumped into the air while creating an **Aura Sphere** and when they were mere inches from each other, launched the powerful aura attack. The force of the explosion from the colliding attacks sent both bipedal jackals through the air.

Ash ducked under Zyon's foot before hitting him in the gut with the side of his staff. The attack knocked the wind out of Zyon a bit but he was able to recover quickly and jumped away before Ash could be able to hit him again. Ash charged towards Zyon with a wide smirk on his face.

Zyon, when he landed on his feet, jumped above Ash's staff that barely missed tripping him. While above Ash, Zyon swung his left tonfa at Ash, hoping to knock Ash out with the hit to the temple but Ash reacted by leaning to the left while swinging his staff upwards.

Zyon stuck his foot out and used the incoming staff as leverage, and jumped backwards away from Ash. Focusing the energy between his tonfas, he shot an **Aura Sphere** at Ash who merely deflected it away with his staff without any real effort.

"You're going to have to do better than that Zyon," Ash taunted before charging at Zyon who responded by charging back for another clash. As they ran towards each other, they both yelled out their commands to their still battling Pokémon.

"Use **Bone Rush**!"

Both Lucario's rushed towards each other with a long rod made of their aura and swung it towards their fellow Lucario. When the attacks made contact, it released sparks of power and the ground began to crack and break due to the power the two opponents were using. With one final roar of power the two Pokémon charged the **Bone Rush** with more aura energy and the two overcharged attacks caused another explosion of power.

Many of the surrounding Pokémon, who stopped training to watch the battle between the two Aura Pokémon, waited with baited breath for the smoke to clear, and clear the smoke did. It took a few slow and agonizing seconds but the smoke finally cleared revealing Silver standing above Lucario with his **Bone Rush** pointed to the downed Lucario, ready to strike should it make any subtle movements.

The match between the two Lucario's ended with Silver as the victor.

Hearing something hard hit the floor, all the Pokémon turned and saw the two Aura Guardians in similar positions as the Lucario's. Zyon was on the ground with his tonfas out of reach, with Ash having his staff poised to strike if need be.

In the end Ash Ketchum defeated his student once again. Looking towards his student, Ash gave him a huge grin that seemed to nearly split his face.

"It looks like I win this one. That makes it 25- 0."

**AN: And that's it! Well that was fun to write up. Well before I conclude this story, I would like to state a few things. For one, as I will say this again, the traitors will not be forgiven easily. I refuse to make it where they apologize once and Ash just say "I forgive you!" Now conflicted with what to do, yes he will but easily forgiving, NO! Ash is conflicted because no matter what he still has his kind nature to others but at the same time he, like any human, will be pissed that he was betrayed. Second is that most likely Skyla will be added to the Harem, which the interactions will be coming up soon. The reason why I chose Skyla is because while some of your suggestions are great but some of them are girls that either don't battle or can barely leave their homes. Ash can't love them if they can never really see each other so it will be difficult. Well that's it, like always let me know what you guys think of this chapter or the story in general. If there is something I should fix or you have a question or idea, hit me up with a PM and we will discuss as I try to answer anyone who does so. So please leave your reviews, which are always appreciated and loved, and favorite the story. Peace out everybody**

**Dragon Soul94 is out! **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Yo my fellow peeps, it's your buddy Dragon here with the next chapter of my first story; which thanks to all you wonderful people is going great. I'm so excited when I see your comments on what you guys think of the story. I want to thank you all for your favorites and followings of my story. I read every single comment you guys send, sometimes more than once lol. I don't really have much to say, so without further ado let's get to the story! The Harem is as follows:**

**Cynthia **

**Annabel **

**Korrina**

**Serena**

**Ursula**

**Elesa **

**Roxie**

**Dawn**

**Hilda**

**Sabrina**

**Skyla**

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_**Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry**_

**Chapter 7:**

**Champion Encounter!**

Zyon looked at the hand that Ash offered and closed his eyes before accepting it with a smirk. "Looks like I'm not ready to lay you flat on your ass, huh Ash?"

"No Zyon you are not," Ash said in a monotone voice before he broke it with a huge grin and spoke with pride to his student. "But you were able to hole your own for way longer than before besides, we weren't going our hardest so who knows how that could have ended." With those words, Ash yanked his friend up onto his feet. They both heard a lot of noise and looked to see their Lucario's surrounded by Ash's other excited Pokémon.

Ash chuckled at the enthusiasm his family have for one another and a good battle. This though caused Ash's body to stiffen and for him to get lost in thought.

Family… that's what he was seeing right now. This was his family, the one's who stood by him and his dreams; the one's that worked alongside him every step towards his accomplishments and failures. Delia was his family once, she was like them but she must have got tired of his failures. Unlike his current family, she chose to turn her back on him with his "friends".

'I will have to give this more though later,' Ash said mentally. 'Right now it's time to address my family.' "Ok everyone enough fooling around! Line up," Ash spoke clapping his hands to get their attention.

That did the trick as every Pokémon stopped what they were doing and gave Ash their full attention. Some stood on the ground while some were on tree branches and rocks. The Water types were relaxed in the crystal clear water as they eyed their trainer, while some of the smaller Pokémon were sitting on the bigger Pokémon so they could see better.

"Ok everyone, the first rounds were completed and thanks to the efforts of Hitmonlee we have continued into the second round," Ash began before he was drowned out by the burst of cheers from his Pokémon that were congratulating the Fighting type, who blushed from all the praise and Ash's acknowledgement. Ash sighed before releasing a calming wave of aura that caused his Pokémon to quiet down.

It was a trick he learned when training his Aura capabilities. Aura follows the spiritual output of the user and in a less sense, the users emotions; the darker the person or emotion then the darker and more unnerving the aura that's released. While if you kept calm and kind hearted then your aura shall become smooth and relaxing to others. He has used this trick to calm down fighting between Pokémon or end feuds between them.

"Also thanks to the efforts of Sceptile, we took down Lance's Aerodactyl," Ash paused to allow another round of cheers though much calmer due to Ash still releasing his aura. "Even with these victories, I don't want any of you to get overconfident. Aerodactyl is Lance's lowest level Pokémon from his main team and he still almost beat us. Also let's not forget the strength the other Champions possess." Ash paused once more to let his words sink in.

Don't get him wrong, Ash is very confident that his Pokémon will win no matter what comes their way but in the event that they do lose then he will go down because the opponent had more skill or power, NOT because they got arrogant.

"There are also a few trainers that have caught my attention. I've seen one of them battle and they were quite skilled. Just like us, he too only used one Pokémon and he dominated the battle. So we have tough challenges ahead but like always…" Ash's serious face then gained a confident smirk "…we will come out on TOP!"

This caused his Pokémon to cheer loudly once more, ready to put everything they had into the upcoming battles. They refuse to fail, for Ash and all he has done for them, they will not go down!

Ash smiled at his Poke… no, at his family. The one's that stuck with him through it all. 'I won't fail them; they worked too hard to get here. I won't lose this tournament; I won't fail them like I did in Unova!'

While Ash may be a Champion, that loss in the Unova League still left a bad taste in his mouth. He had always gotten far in his leagues, even if he didn't win but his try in Unova was a joke compared to the others.

"I'll be heading back to the hotel and due to a certain situation arising, I will be carrying six Pokémon with me at all times compared to the usual 3 or 4 that I take," Ash said to his awaiting Pokémon. He would take more than six but was actually against the idea.

Trainers think that you can only carry six Pokémon, anymore and that's cheating… that is actually wrong. When in the actual League itself or in a gym that you are to only carry six Pokémon, less chaos that way. While traveling though, it's a different story altogether. It's only recommended that you carry only six due to it being easier to raise six than like say ten of them. Plus it's not as expensive to care for six, unless of course you owned a Snorlax.

Taking out five Pokéballs, he returned his chosen five Pokémon in a red flash while Pikachu jumped onto his left shoulder. Ash then looks to the rest of his Pokémon.

"As for the rest of you, continue your training regimens scarcely. I need you all to be ready when needed." His Pokémon nodded at his command before dispersing to either train or rest. Ash then handed his jacket, gloves, and staff to Zyon.

"I've been meaning to ask, why do you not keep your stuff with you? Also why do you act less mature than you really are when you're wearing it?" Zyon asked.

"Simple really," Ash replied seriously. "No one knows that I'm Satoshi. Neither the Champions nor do my former friends know that I'm the Satoshi guy that they met before. Adding to the fact that Ash Ketchum is a Champion, and one that has not been interviewed so the media will hound after Ash not Satoshi; I would really not have to deal with them. This way I can move around more freely when I go out as Satoshi."

"Will Ash and Satoshi stay separate or will you reveal the truth at some point?" Zyon asked. Ash hummed before giving his answer.

"To be honest I do not know. Most likely not until the finals, that way I can show the real me in the end." Zyon nodded his head as he began to put away Ash's leather jacket among his other stuff, done asking questions.

Seeing that Zyon was done, Ash walked away towards the hotel, preparing for the inevitable game of Question and Answer that the other Champions are going to play with him.

After a good hour of walking, they made it to the hotel. Just as Ash was about to enter, he smirked before jumping backwards, dodging a spin kick to his face.

"Really Mia," Ash said to the now identified attacker. "Can't you just say hi like a normal person?" Even though Ash said this like her was irritated, the smirk on his face gave away how he truly felt.

"Yeah umm no. This is much more fun. Besides, it keeps you on your toes, Ashy~," she said smirking at twitching of his left eye from her calling him by that nickname.

"Listen here flat chest (Screw You!) I would fight you but I just got done sparring with Zyon and Lucario and…" but before he could finish, Mia yelled.

"WHAAAT! You guys had a sparring session and didn't invite me to join it?!" She loved sparring, and she was not happy to have missed one.

"I'm sorry Mia," Ash said trying to calm down the Fighting type Elite. "It was more of me testing him than an actual spar. How about you and me spar tomorrow after our battles?"

"Fine but you better not chicken out Ashy," she said before running off to do who-knows-what. Ash blinked before chucking softly at her antics and enters the hotel before he realized what she called him causing him to mumble that his name was not Ashy.

When he looked around the hotel, he saw each Champion talking to each other with a few additions at the restaurant portion of the hotel.

One was the ever beautiful model of the Nimbasa Gym of Unova, Elesa. She wore the same clothing she had when they had first met, though her blonde hair was slightly longer than before.

Next to her was a girl with purple hair. It took Ash a second to realize that the girl he was currently looking at was Annabel the Salon Maiden of the Kanto Battle Frontier. She has definitely grown, though looked to still be a tomboy. Her body made it easier to tell that she was a girl with beautiful and enticing curves, and her now low B- cup chest.

'Still bigger than Mai's who's a mid A- cup at best' Ash said mentally snickering. He was thrown from his thoughts though when he heard the voices of both Alder and Lance calling out his name.

"Hey Ash come on over here!" he heard them yell out. This caused everyone to go dead silent as they looked towards Ash's approaching form.

Lance was the first to get up and meet Ash halfway and the two shared a firm handshake.

"Man Ash I can't tell you how great it is to see you back, safe and sound," Lance said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well it's great to be back, right Pikachu?!" Ash replied. He really was glad to see all the Champions again. They have all been a great influence for him to get stronger and to be where he is now.

Pikachu nodded his head with a big smile on his face as well. He too was happy to see the people his friend looked up to in the past.

"Well Ash, come join us at the table, we have a lot to catch up with, like for instance; where you vanished to and why," Lance said in a semi- serious tone.

"It's fine Lance, I had a feeling you all would have questions for me so it's no problem" Ash replied with a small unnoticeable glow to his eyes.

Ash may trust the Champions but he needed to be one hundred percent sure that these were not fakes. The slight glow allowed him to check their auras quickly without having to focus too much, though doing it that quickly always gives him a headache.

"Ash are you ok," Lance asked concerned seeing Ash wince slightly. Ash chuckled and waved off the concern. "Well if you say so."

"Ash it's great to see you again!" Alder boasted as he stood up and gave Ash a bear hug.

Ash tried to return the hug but his arms were pinned to his sides due to the man's arms. "Alder… can't…breath." Ash managed to say through his crushed lungs

Alder seeing he was crushing the younger Champion, quickly let go. "My apologies Ash."

Ash chuckled at the older man, "its fine Alder, no harm done besides I'm just as excited to see you." Ash then gave Alder a big grin which he eagerly returned. Looking behind the big man, he saw the Hoenn Champion drinking what he guessed to be either coffee or hot tea. "Hello Steven it's great to see you again."

Steven smiled at the Kalos Champion, "yes it is a pleasure to see you as well and might I be the first to say congratulations on becoming a Champion."

"Thank you Steven. It's an honor to be recognized by a trainer of your stature," Ash replied deciding to be a bit formal with the man. Ash did not really care for formalities too much, but he still knew how to act the part when it called for it.

Steven will admit he was pleasantly surprised at Ash being so formal since the last time they met; he had as much subtly as a raging Primeape in a glass antique store. He smiled at Ash's change.

Before any more words could be said, an excited shout alerted them to the current Johto Champion. "Hey Ash it's great to meet you! You probably don't know me, or maybe you do but my name's Silver and I'm the Champion of the Johto region!" Let it be noted that he said all this in a single breath and at high speeds.

Ash's head was spinning, trying to decipher the slightly older boy's words. When it finally settled, Ash responded "it's a pleasure to meet you Silver. I'm Ash Ketchum."

"I know who you are," Silver responded while grinning excitedly. "I was told about you and your actions by the other Champions! You are awesome man! To face off against practically every Legendary and still come out fine along with saving the world multiple times, thanks for that by the way, and to save every legend from each evil organization is badass in my books! I mean I saved Raikou from some Team Rocket goons in the past but that's about it!" Again, in a single breath.

'This guy must have a lot of practice in holding his breath,' Ash while trying to decide on how to respond to the excited Champion. "Uhh thanks?" was Ash's choice in words.

Before Silver could continue to confuse Ash, a soothing voice was heard, "now Silver calm down. There are others who wish to greet Ash too."

The one who spoke was none other than Cynthia, who was trying everything in her power not to crush Ash in a hug like Alder had previous done and get of the blush she developed when she saw Ash.

Ash had to fight down his own blush from seeing Cynthia and her gorgeous smile; he couldn't deny that the Sinnoh Champion earned her title as one of the most beautiful trainers in the world.

'Wow Cynthia is as beautiful as ever' Ash thought to himself as he couldn't stop his from roaming every perfect curve Cynthia's body possessed.

This went unnoticed though by everyone besides Cynthia, who was blushing brighter than before. Normally she's used to such a thing from fans and strangers but not from a guy she actually had a crush on.

"Hello Ash, I've missed you," Cynthia said as she gave Ash a loving hug, while discreetly feeling Ash's honed muscles. They were hardened but not too big, built more for speed.

"I've missed as well Cynthia. I'm sorry that I kind of fell off the face of the earth like I did," Ash said solemnly returning the hug. Ash could feel the worry that she and everyone had felt for his disappearance. Speaking of everyone, Ash turned to the last two girls that were looking directly at him with warm eyes. "Hey Anabel, hey Elesa its greats to see you guys again."

Anabel had a big smile on her face along with a bright blush that caused the Champions, except Ash who had a raised eyebrow and the other two girls whose left eyes were twitching, to smile and chuckle at the girl with obvious crush on the young Champion. "Hello Ash, I'm glad to see you are safe and sound."

Elesa also had a blush on her face, though nowhere near as bright as Anabel's. What can she say; Ash has grown more handsome than ever. "Yes Ash, it's great to see you. I have missed the dazzling shine that both you and Pikachu glow with."

Ash chuckled "keep an eye out then, we are just going to shine brighter battle after battle."

Everyone gave a small at Ash's little and was actually curious at how powerful Pikachu had actually become.

After that they all began to talk more about different things. Like different training methods, the Pokémon they have seen, and places they have been. They joked around and even challenged each other to battles when the tournament was over. This went on until Elesa decided to ask the question that plagued each of their minds.

"So Ash, why did you just up and vanished for so long anyway?"

This got everyone to perk up since they were all curious about the same thing.

The minute the question was asked; the temperature in the room seemed to drop as Ash dropped the "Ash Ketchum" mask and wore the "Satoshi" mask. "I'm going to assume, by the question, that no one told you about what transpired between me and my _friends_."

Ash said the word friends with so much venom that it sent shivers down everyone's spines. It left them to question, what did they do to Ash to make him so enraged?

"Since no one is answering, I believe I can safely assume that my guess was correct. To put it as simple and bluntly as possible, Brock and the others betrayed me; even AFTER everything that I did for them," Ash said calmly yet coldly. Ash then told them what led up them going against him and his leaving for a long period of time to train. When he was done, they were all left enraged and very disappointed at all of them.

While watching everyone expressions, Ash felt something warm and wet forming on his palms and noticed that he had unconsciously clenched his fist tightly in his anger. When he opened his hands, he saw that he clenched so tightly that he had actually began to draw blood from his palms. He looked intensely at his slightly bloody hands before sighing and getting up to clean the blood off. Before he could though, he heard Cynthia's angelic voice speak out.

"Lance please grab one of the napkins on the table and wet it please. Alder I have a water bottle in my bag so could you please hand that to Lance. While you're at it, grab the first aid kit from the front of pocket of it so I could bandage Ash's hands."

They each did as they were asked and handed the items to Cynthia who began tending to Ash's bleeding hands.

Despite the situation, you could see that both Anabel and Elesa were slightly jealous of Cynthia being able to take care of Ash at the moment.

"Thank you Cynth, I really appreciate it," Ash said smiling warmly to the now red faced blonde woman.

"I can't believe they would do that to you," Lance said very disappointed, especially in Misty and Brock who were with Ash the longest. Ash did so much for them, and for them to say that about the guy who did nothing but help them; it was really sad.

"I always thought Cilan would be by Ash's side considering but I guess I was wrong," Alder said shaking his head.

"Its fine," Ash said checking his now bandaged hands. "If I see them in battle, I'll prove them wrong by crushing them but other than that, I want nothing to do with them."

"So where did you go then; before you became Champion that is?" Anabel asked, trying to control her own anger towards Ash's old "friends". How DARE they hurt HER Ash. He was so loving and kind, so hearing him speak so coldly and fell so much pain angered her.

"Why did you go Kalos though, I thought you would have challenged the Kanto League instead," Lance asked slightly curious though he had an inkling as to why.

"No real reason," Ash began. "I wanted a new start, in a new region, with new Pokémon. I wanted a new foothold and I figured Kalos would be the best since it was the closest region to me at that time. Also I wanted to avoid _them_ as much as possible."

They all nodded their heads at the young trainer's reasons. After all, who would want to be near those that hurt so much?

"After a while of training none stop with my Pokémon, I attended the Kalos League and won in the end. When I heard that I won, I was so relieved and proud but I knew that I wasn't done just yet. I had to go further for my dreams to come true. I then challenged the Elite Four about a good six months later, which was not easy in the least but worth it since I learned more on how they act. Soon enough though, the battling came down to me and Diantha which actually lasted the entire day. The battles were both long and hard but the bond between me and my Pokémon helped pull us through to victory." As Ash spoke he began scratching Pikachu behind the ears, earning him a happy squeal from the yellow mouse.

"So Ash, how does it feel to be a Champion?" Cynthia asked, while doing her absolute best not to hug Ash tight after seeing his gorgeous and warm smile.

"To be honest, it's been great," Ash said happily, going back to his "Ash Ketchum" mask. "So many doors have been opened to me since and it's only helped me and Pokémon get stronger. I could without all the media but other than hiding from cameras, it's been awesome!" Though he used his childish personality to say it, he meant every word. He really loved being a Champion.

"Speaking of media," Anabel began, gaining his attention. "How come you decided to hide your identity from everyone? Rumors spread of Diantha's defeat but nothing concrete was ever given."

"No other reason than just wanting my privacy for a while; adding to the fact that I wanted to make the challenge tougher so I wanted to stay as an unknown to challengers for as long as possible. That thought is actually what made me also travel more and gain a brand new Elite Four for the Kalos region. Afterwards I had them travel to each of Kalos's gyms and train the leaders as well so they would also be tougher to beat. If the media had gotten ahold of the information then my plans would have been ruined so I did what I could to keep them at bay. It was the right thing to do since Kalos is now the toughest of the leagues to beat." Ash said this while beaming with pride in his league and everyone in it. His smile changed slightly to a more a loving one when he thought of a certain Fighting Gym Leader from the Kalos region and another blonde haired girl in a red barrette.

No one seemed to notice this though; except for Cynthia, Anabel, and Elesa who felt that they should be jealous at Ash's change.

"Sounds like you had a lot of work cut out for you," Steven spoke while smiling at the three jealous girls. You don't get so many fan clubs filled with girls and NOT be able to pick up on a girls jealousy. He chuckled knowing how amusing things will get around here.

"Yes I did slightly but in the end it was all worth it," Ash spoke with a bright smile. "To be able to walk up and say 'Yes I did that' is a great reward. I was able to carve my own path with my own to hands alongside my Pokemon and we continued to follow that path. I was told once that I was destined for greatness but I believe that was false because I don't believe in destiny. In my opinion, those who use destiny as an excuse for things are those who are afraid to dream."

Everyone was shocked at hearing those words. They were words, no offense to said trainer, they never expected to hear from Ash. They couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in how much Ash has grown, not just as a trainer but as a person.

Anabel, Cynthia, and Elesa looked at Ash lovingly and a hint of admiration for who he has become. The other Champions felt their respect for Ash skyrocket. Silver thought was the only one to have stars in his eyes at Ash's words.

"Well guys," Ash began while getting up and stretching "its been fun but I need to get ready for tomorrow's victory."

"Don't you mean tomorrow's battle?" Anabel asked.

Ash smirked confidently at her, "I know what I said" he replied cooly before walking off with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Everyone decided they should follow his lead and go to bed as well, though the girls let their eyes linger in the direction that Ash had went.

About 2 hours later, we find Ash with both Pikachu and Lucario, ready to go to sleep. "Well guys its time to get some sleep for tomorrow."

Pikachu and Lucario nodded before they too got ready for bed. Pikachu curled up at the foot of Ash's bed and Lucario laid on the other bed.

Ash joined Pikachu in his bed before finally drifting off to sleep.

**AN: That's a wrap folks. I hope you all enjoyed how the story went and were satisfied with it. I know I didn't put much battling in this one but I felt it was about time to do a reunion between the Champions and well this was the result. As I stated before this story is going well and I'm proud to have all you wonderful readers by my side in this. Also I'm surprised at how fast I was able to type this up so that's a HUGE plus though its only because I actually had time for once to do so. Well peeps I'm good for now and I hope you all continue to enjoy reading my story. Please continue to favorite and comment on the story. Peace out everybody**

**Dragon Soul94 is out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello my dear readers. I'm back and surprisingly still kicking. I'm sorry for my long absence, college started back up and I wanted a strong foothold for this semester before I typed up another chapter. Well there's not much too currently say really besides I love you all and thank you guys for all your support. The Harem is as follows:**

**Cynthia **

**Anabel **

**Korrina**

**Serena**

**Ursula**

**Elesa **

**Roxie**

**Dawn**

**Hilda**

**Sabrina**

**Skyla**

**P.S. I would like to think QUEENSPELLER67 for the offer of being my Beta.**

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_**Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry**_

**Chapter 8:**

**Pallet Town Destroyed?! The Awaited Encounter**

Ash, after joining Pikachu on the bed, quickly joined the electric mouse Pokémon in the realm of sleep, but was suddenly awoken due to a loud explosion going off, shaking the ground violently with the destructive force it no doubt held. The explosion startled Ash to awake quickly and ready to jump out of bed, only to see he was already standing. Looking down, he noticed he was also no longer wearing his pajamas.

He was garbed in his Aura Guardian attire with his Aura Staff stabbed into the ground in front of him. Before Ash could think of what was going on, he heard a loud and familiar screech echo through his ears, right as another explosion went off, causing both him and the ground to shake once more.

Looking around for the source, Ash realized something even more troubling. For one, it was no longer night time like he remembered. The sun blazed with its everlasting rays of light while the winds were calm. This was worrying in of itself but it was not what made Ash cringe in worry. It was the area that Ash was in.

Ash has found himself in a burning town! He watched as the fire licking its way at one house continued to dance to the same unheard rhythm that the flames on another house danced to. He looked around and saw that the earth itself was upturned but some powerful force and many building were already in shambles. Ash began to hyperventilate at the site of a child's park nearby being eaten away by the same horrifying flames. He knew these buildings, he knew that park… he knew where he was. Ash didn't find himself in some random burning town…

…He was in a burning Pallet Town!

Ash's heart went wild with his flowing emotions, his anger and sadness being the most dominate of them all. His hometown, the place he lived, he was raised in, was being destroyed. All around him were his happy childhood memories… being burned to the ground before his very eyes.

Looking up, Ash noticed two things. One thing was that there was not a single cloud in the clear blue sky but it couldn't come close to the shock that he held for what else was in the air.

In the sky was the culprit, the one who was burning his hometown down to the ground. Flying around with its mighty golden colored wings that, were it not for the situation, would be both entrancing and beautiful.

The one destroying Pallet Town was Ho-oh, the legendary Rainbow Pokémon of Johto.

Ho-oh another torrent of flames from its mouth that, instead of lighting the building it was heading for on fire, destroyed it instead. The area around where it were up in flames that slowed licked away at the ground, but whatever remained of the building as well.

"Ho-oh what are you doing?!" Ash yelled out in horror at the legendary bird's actions. If the Legend heard him at all, it didn't show it as it continued to rain its flames on the town. "Ho-oh STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" and he was still ignored.

Ash was about to run towards the attacking Pokémon… but his battle instincts roared to life, causing him to roll to the left.

This was good since he barely dodged a **Hyper Beam** that was heading his way!

Scowling as he turned around, Ash found the culprit. It was Regigigas, the Colossal Pokémon stomping its way towards him, charging another **Hyper Beam**!

'Not now!' Ash yelled mentally, annoyed at the situation he found himself in. 'What in the name of Arceus is going on right now!?" He quickly made his way towards the gigantic Regi and slid under the fired **Hyper Beam**. When the danger passed over him, he stood up in front of the Colossal Pokémon and fired a point blank **Aura Sphere** that exploded and causing Regigigas to fall on its back. Knowing that he didn't have the time to deal with the fallen Pokémon, Ash reached for a Pokéball, only to find out that he had none on him at the moment!

'Dammit just like last time too!' Realizing he didn't have much time to waste here, he shot several more **Aura Spheres **towards the slowly rising Regigigas, causing it to fall back once more from the unexpected assault.

Without a second thought, Ash ran towards Ho Oh; leaving the groaning Regigigas behind.

As Ash ran towards the legendary bird, he couldn't help but to look at the burning of his hometown. He just began to realize that he hasn't visited Pallet Town since the betrayal. To see this happening and that thought invading his mind began to fill Ash with more depressed as a tear managed to escape his right eye. This feeling also caused to pick up the pace as he faster past another building that burst into flames like the others.

As he neared the bird, another loud screech from Ho-oh alerted Ash to the attacking bird once more, and what he saw filled him with dread as he ran even faster.

Ho-oh was preparing its signature move, **Sacred Fire**.

"If that attack finishes, then whatever's left of Pallet Town is done for!" Ash yelled as he sped towards Ho-oh, while channeling aura to his legs which allowed him to move quicker. If he could get in close then he could either deflect the attack or stop it altogether.

That was hope was quickly squashed as he had to dodge an incoming **Flamethrower** from his left by jumping backwards, causing him to skid slightly. Looking quickly to his left, Ash clenched his fists in rage at the culprit of his current delay.

There standing in front of him, was the same Charizard from his last nightmare. As it growled fiercely at him, smoke continued to spew from his nostrils. Ash quickly scanned the Charizard's aura, only to gasp loudly at what he just saw.

The Charizard's aura was so powerful! Its aura easily topped his own by leaps and bounds. The Charizard's aura was like a raging wave, continuously crashing against each other, becoming even more chaotic.

Ash tried to release a calm wave of aura, hoping to soothe the powerful Charizard's aura which, in turn, would allow him to see if he can stop its rampaging and maybe gain its help.

The results were not what he was expecting, and not in a good way for him.

Not only did the Charizard shrug off Ash's aura like a pest at its best, it roared so powerfully that it sent Ash flying backwards from the shockwave.

When Ash eventually stopped skidding along the ground, he shakily got back to his feet as he stared at the Fire/ Flying Pokémon in surprise and spoke in a low voice. "That's never happened before. He just pushed me back without any effort at all, it would need to know how aura works very well to…" before Ash could finish, his danger sense went off once more and he quickly ducked and dodged a kick that was aimed for his head while jumping back from an axe kick that easily cracked the ground.

Ash was silently thanking Mia for all her constant sneak attacks.

Looking at his attacker; he blinked when he saw no one there. Ash looked around before his eyes widened forward and coughed out blood due to the fist buried in his stomach. Once again, Ash found himself on his back though this time holding his face in pain from the knee that rammed into it.

As Ash tried to soothe the throbbing pain, he also attempted to focus his aura to try and heal the pain as much as he could; but before he could do much, a foot stomped onto his chest causing him to have trouble breathing. Ash struggled from the pressure on his ribs; it was like a Snorlax was sitting on him! He opened his eyes, only to see the same person from his last nightmare… only this time there was a Pikachu on his shoulder that was grinning at him with a dark glint in its eye's.

"So Ash, how do you like what I did to the place?" the cloaked man asked. "I haven't been here in ages, so I figured I'd come by along with a few friends of mine while completely eradicating everything and everyone too."

As the man spoke each word, he slowly applied more pressure to his foot, breaking a few of Ash's ribs in the process.

"Who… who are you?!" Ash wheezed out while trying to focus enough aura to strike back but noticed that his aura wouldn't listen to him, as if it was confused on what to do. 'I need to calm down; I can't use my aura with my emotions clouding my mind like this.'

"Who am I?" the man repeated sounding very amused by the question. "You know who I am, Ash, I would tell you more but it looks like playtime is over for us." The man looked over to Ho-oh who was in the midst of firing the **Sacred Fire** that it finished charging. "Ho-oh now finish it all, burn all away with your holy flames! Use **Sacred Fire**!"

Ho-oh fired its most powerful attack downward into the center of town; the flames quickly began to spread throughout the town. The sacred flames destroyed every building, turning them all into ashes within seconds. The silver flames spread from building to building and even the very ground gave way to the powerful attack.

The man looked at Ash once more, "know this Ash; soon the world will follow the same fate as the Pallet Town you see before you. Do you think you can handle what's to come?" Before Ash could say a word in response, Ash felt sweat pour from his body as the intense flames quickly made their way towards him and the stranger and the two Pokémon.

Ash could only watch helplessly as the fire washed over him, the stranger, and the two Pokémon, blinding them all in a bright silver light. Ash tried to scream but the only thing that came out was a silent whimper.

"ARRHHH" Ash yelled out as he jumped upright in his bed, sweat pouring intensely down his face. Pikachu and Lucario jumped up from their sleep and into battle positions, ready to eliminate any threat.

Ash bolted from his bed and ran to the bathroom and stared at his reflection while touching his face. He checked all throughout his body for any signs of burning or even just a bruise or pain. Finding none in the end, he turned the sink water on and splashed water onto his face to rid himself of the sweat.

'That was so vivid, it's like I felt every hit and even the very heat itself,' Ash thought frantically. 'Something big is on the way and that man and Charizard definitely has something to do with it.'

"_Master/Ash!_" came the worried voices of both Lucario and Pikachu. The Aura Pokémon stood next to Ash while Pikachu sat perched on his shoulder with concerned expressions on their faces.

"_Are you alright Ash_?" Pikachu asked his trainer, really worried.

"I'll be fine, just really shaken up" Ash replied. "I just had a really bad nightmare but it will be fine."

"_Are you sure Master_?" Lucario asked not convinced. He has never seen his Master this… this frantic before.

"Yeah partner so don't worry about it… and stop calling me Master" Ash said calmingly before it turned slightly annoyed. "Come on, let me get ready so we can go out and eat and find out which Pokémon to use for out battle today."

Pikachu and Lucario nodded reluctantly, noticing that Ash was trying to avoid talking about what occurred but decided to just believe in their trainer. They turned around and left the bathroom.

Closing the door behind the two Pokémon, Ash let out a low sigh escape from his lips. What was that nightmare all about? One was for certain…

…he had to check on Pallet Town as soon as he can, 'I will not let that happen, I refuse to let it HAPPEN!'

Turning on the shower, Ash began his day; he could feel it was going to be a long day.

A few hours later, Ash is at his temporary training area along with his Pokémon, trying to decide who to use for the upcoming battle. His Pokémon stood, all anxious to be chosen to go battle. The others, like Charizard and Pikachu, knew they weren't going up until they had a really powerful opponent. They were both hoping to have that happen sooner than later. They really wanted to get a go at the tournament.

"Alright guys I have made my choice" Ash spoke while taking out the required Pokéballs and returned his chosen Pokémon. The one's that weren't picked looked slightly disappointed to not be battling but Ash assured them that they would all get their chance to show their prowess.

They all nodded at their trainer, knowing he would give them their chance as well.

After everyone was assured, Ash quickly left with his chosen Pokémon towards his battle at Block B, confident in his victory, which soon turned to a feeling of rage when he passed the building for Block A due to what he saw or to be more accurate, the people he saw walking.

Walking outside the stadium was none other than Delia Ketchum, Prof. Oak, Gary Oak, and Dawn Berlitz.

'I'm just going to take the long way around,' Ash thought to himself as he was about to turn around to avoid the, no doubt, conflict. His idea would have worked if not for…

"Hey Ashy!"

…Mia having horrible timing as usual.

Mia's outburst of his name caused Delia and co. to look in their direction with wide eyes. In Delias case, her eyes began to tear up when she saw her son looking at a girl and then to them.

"Ash" Delia said as she slowly walked towards her son, tears threating to fall from her increasingly moistening eyes. "My Ash, my sweet baby boy. You're back sweetheart."

Prof. Oak and Dawn couldn't help but smile at the reunion of a loving mother and son. They knew how much Delia has been waiting for this day, the day to see her son again; though not all of them were so convinced of this moment.

Gary was not easily overridden by his emotions, which was a good thing. He instantly noticed how Ash's eyes seemed to darken instead of lighten, the closer Delia got to him. Then looking closer, his eyes narrowed as he noticed how Pikachu seemed to tense and his eyes widened in realization of what was about to occur and quickly tossed out his Umbreon from his Pokéball.

"Pikachu use **Thunderbolt**."

"Umbreon use **Shadow Ball**!"

Pikachu shot a low powered **Thunderbolt** that was intercepted by the **Shadow Ball**, causing a small explosion that caused Delia to cover her face in an attempt to keep the dust from entering her eyes and she took a step back from the explosion so she would not fall to the ground.

"It would seem that Gary Oak has saved the day," Ash said in calm, uncaring voice while a cold grin was plastered on his face.

Everyone present was shocked at the fact that Ash ordered an attack on his own mother. Gary glared pointedly at the fact that Ash showed no form of remorse for his action towards his mother.

Delia stood there confused for a moment before what just happened finally sunk in; her son tried to actually cause her harm. That **Thunderbolt** he ordered was meant to hit her! As the cold, hard reality of what had just occurred hit her, her eyes burst into tears; her baby boy has really tried to hurt her.

"Ash… honey what are…" Delia began to ask before her voice got stuck in her throat as Ash glared heatedly at her.

"Don't you DARE call me like that again," Ash spoke venomously. Ash's rage caused Pikachu to yell out in agreement and for it to spark its cheeks in anger. "With what you did, you have no right to speak as if we are close. No RIGHT!"

"Ash that is no way to speak to your mother!" Prof. Oak yelled out to reprimand the Kalos Champion for his actions and words. The response given to him was for Ash's rage filled eyes to go dead cold as they looked towards him, causing the professors spine to shiver at the stare.

Once again Gary had a gut feeling at what was about to occur and was ready just in time for Ash to speak his response to the elder professor.

"Pikachu use **Electro Ball**" Ash commanded smoothly.

"Umbreon **Dark Pulse** quickly!" Gary countered.

Like before, the two attacks met in a clash and quickly exploded, picking up some dust.

"Don't you ever speak to me like I'm some child you can scold, _professor_" Ash said coldly, practically spitting out the word professor. "If you ever dare try to scold me again, I promise Pikachu's next attack will not be countered again."

"Ash, what gives; why are you attacking us?!" Dawn spoke out, clearly annoyed and unhappy about Ash's actions.

"Yeah Ash!" Gary yelled out, just as annoyed as Dawn was. "What gives you the right to attack both your mother and my grandpa?!"

"I believe the right was given to me when you all mocked my dream. I believe the right was given to me when you all tried to crush said dream. I believe I was given the right when you all BETRAYED MY TRUST!" Ash spoke softly and by the end was yelling out in anger.

"Ash… please… please understand…" Delia began to speak through her quickly approaching sobs in her throat but was interrupted by Ash.

"No, YOU understand! I want nothing to do with you, get it! Just talking to you all right now is pissing me off, so before I do something I may regret later" Ash narrowed his eyes while releasing a bit of his aura to strike more fear "it would be best you all leave me alone."

After speaking those final words; Ash walked forward and took notice at how Gary and Umbreon tensed, ready to attack if necessary. When Ash got passed all of them and was about to get too far, he heard his name being called by none other than Mia, who he could honestly say that he forgot was even there.

Ash smiled at his Fighting Elite, knowing that she didn't mean for any of that to happen.

Mia felt bad as she probably caused Ash to be in a really rotten mood now. She only wanted to wish him luck in his battle, even if she was sure he wouldn't need it, and make sure he remembered his promise to her for a spar. Now with Ash in a bad mood, well there was no way she was going to spar with him.

The last time they spared with him in a bad mood, he nearly broke both her arms and fractured her bottom two ribs mere moments in the spar. When her boyfriend found out how she got hurt, he was ready to practically murder Ash until she him not to since Ash didn't harm her this bad because he wanted to, though the whole thing did put a strain on their friendship for about three or four months.

"Are you okay Ash? I didn't mean for this to…" but she was cut off due to Ash's chuckle and smirk.

"You shouldn't apologize all shy-like Mia, it doesn't suit you," Ash replied still chuckling at her expense. Mia pouted while slightly glaring at Ash's grinning face.

'To think I was worried about the idiot' she thought playfully. "Whatever you say Ashy. Look I just wanted to say good luck and I was going to meet with the others later today and wanted to know if you wanted to join us. Of course the invitation goes to Zyon as well."

"Yeah that sounds like fun flat chest," Ash replied. They began to make their way away from the traitors.

Delia watched the whole exchange with a mix of agony, jealousy, joy, and curiosity. Agony because not only was he ignoring he but he hated her. Her baby boy hated her, the very thought made her burst with tears. She felt jealousy due to the caring smile that he gave Mia and not her, joy at seeing Ash smile again; even if not to her, and curiosity at how the girl knew her son so well. 'Maybe they are dating?' She quickly snapped out of her thought when she saw them walk away.

She wanted to run after them, to hold Ash close as yelled for forgiveness. She wanted nothing more than to have her baby back. She watched as they walked away, leaving Delia to cry heavily for the son that wanted nothing to do with her ever again.

As Ash walked away; he was in deep thought over the confrontation he just went through. 'I can't believe I actually attacked them!' Ash was so surprise by his own actions, He knew he would be angry but to attack without any remorse at the time was unexpected and really unwanted. He was taught to care about and love life, that was the duty of an Aura Guardian and yet he disregarded that. He needed to get his anger under control.

"Hey Ash, are you sure that you are ok?" Mia asked worriedly. Ash can be quiet at times but not with a battle coming up. He relates more to a kid with a new toy towards upcoming battles.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Ash began pausing in thought. "…feeling guilty about how acted over there. I basically went against all that I learned to get where I am now; stay calm and think rationally, I even attacked them."

"You were angry Ash" Mia said in as comforting tone as she could muster. She's not really known for her comforting personality, her belief 'you are upset? Then train! In the end your training will never betray you." Basically meaning to punch and break a few things to feel better "its understandable that you would do something like that."

"You know Mia…" Ash said causing Mia to lean in to hear Ash better "…you really do suck at comforting people." This caused her to face fault at Ash's words. This caused Ash to chuckle at her "but thank you. Now I got to go win my battle, see you later flat chest!" Ash then ran off towards his upcoming battle.

Mia got up and smiled at Ash's retreating form before yelling out "Good luck Ashy!"

**AN: And that is done! Finally I got the time to do this without any issues. I'm really sorry that I took so long to get this out but like I said, college is a pain and I wanted a good foothold for this semester. I hope you all enjoyed the little nightmare I gave Ash this time, or is it a nightmare at all!? I reread this twice and I must say that I am proud how this has come out. I hope you all liked it as much as I had writing it, especially the interaction between Ash and some of the traitors, most important being his mother. Like I told you all, no one will be forgiven so easily, not even Ash's own mother. So I hope this left you satisfied. As always please favorite and please comment, I would love to know what you all think.**

**Dragon Soul94 is out!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello my dear readers, I'm back again with the next chapter for my Pokémon story. It's been a while due to school and work and me coming home dead tired but it's all been good. To answer some concern from ramasioti100, I do have a plan for that. I just don't want to make all the girls want to share Ash like its nothing, because frankly it IS something in the Pokémon World. Also for those who are asking to add to the harem, I don't mind you ask, just no promises that the girl will be used due to the big list already and me still being new, but all suggestions are always considered so thank you everyone. Well enough of my delay, the harem is as follows:**

**Cynthia **

**Anabel **

**Korrina**

**Serena**

**Ursula**

**Elesa **

**Roxie**

**Dawn**

**Hilda**

**Sabrina**

**Skyla**

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_**Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry**_

**Chapter 9:**

**Another Battle and Unknown Meeting**

"Next up are Kyle Ringer from Littleroot Town vs Ash Ketchum Champion of Kalos!" Ash heard the announcer say as he just entered the stadium. Deciding to hurry up, he ran on the field as he was prepared to get this battle underway.

"Hello Ash it will be a pleasure to battle and to win against you," Kyle taunted with a challenging smirk on his face that the shining sun seemed to enhance.

"Oh you really think you got what it takes?" Ash asked smiling at his opponent's confidence. He loved battling confident, not to be confused with arrogant, trainers.

"How about I just show you, Cloyster let's battle!" Kyle stated as he tossed out a Net Ball, releasing the dual Water/Ice type.

"Ok then let's see if you can handle this, Scizor lend me your power!" Ash yells out as he sent out his own dual Steel/Bug Pokémon. Around the waste of the red armored bug was a black belt that held a colorful stone in the middle that acted as the buckle.

It was a Scizorite, the Mega Stone for Scizor.

With Kyle knowing what it was, his eyes widened in both shock and worry. 'I guess I shouldn't be so surprised since he is the Champion of the region where Mega Evolution is studied the most.'

"Now that the trainers are ready, let the battle begin!"

"Cloyster let's start this thing off with an **Icy Wind**," Kyle commanded. Cloyster instantly took a deep breath and released the cold attack towards Scizor who only stood calmly.

"Scizor cut right through that with your **Flash Cannon**, then get in close and use **Metal Claw**," Ash said quickly. Scizor opened its right claw while pointing it towards the incoming **Icy Wind** and gathered a shining orb of energy in the middle of the claw and fired the Steel attack.

The **Flash Cannon** easily pierced through the Ice attack and continued its path towards Cloyster.

"Cloyster dodge quickly and smash him **Ice Shard**," Kyle commanded without missing a beat.

Cloyster quickly rolled to the left dodging the Steel attack, only to jump back and avoid the incoming Scizor's glowing claw swipe. Cloyster then began spinning in a blurring pace with a glowing ring spinning around it. Then with a speed not known for its species, Cloyster rammed into its opponent, sending it flying back with a cry of pain.

'That wasn't bad at all' Ash thought while smirking, impressed by the battle. 'It would seem to counter Cloyster's low speed; he trained its reflexes to s high degree.' "Scizor use **Swift **NOW!" Scizor quickly righted itself in midair and shot the golden stars at Cloyster, hitting him directly.

Cloyster grunted in minor pain but was relatively unharmed thanks to the shell absorbing most of the attack damage. "Cloyster use **Hydro Pump**." Cloyster responded to the command by charging the powerful Water attack before firing towards the now landing Scizor.

"Scizor dodge, then use **X- Scissor **followed by **Metal Claw**," Ash commanded in an even tone. Scizor jumped and charged towards Cloyster, effectively dodging the Water type attack.

"Cloyster dodge it and counter with your **Ice Beam**," Kyle said in response to Ash's command. Cloyster tried to dodge but Scizor was too fast and was hit hard, causing it to grit its teeth in pain before yelling out in pain due to the follow up of **Metal Claw**, sending it through the air. "Come on Cloyster get it together and use **Ice Beam**."

Ignoring the pain, Cloyster fired an **Ice Beam** towards Scizor who only braced itself for its trainer's next command.

"Scizor counter that with **Iron Defense, **then use your **Flash Cannon, **thenchase after Cloyster," Ash commanded.

Scizor's body glowed metallic, causing his armored body to become harder before he fired the white beam at the incoming ice attack, easily canceling out the attack. Then Scizor took off in blinding speed towards the falling Bivalve Pokémon.

"Cloyster keep him away from you, use **Icy Wind** then follow it up with **Hydro Pump**!" Kyle commanded.

Cloyster sent out the **Icy Wind**, not only hitting Scizor before he could dodge, but also freezing the floor of the battlefield which caused Scizor to slip due to the suddenly slippery terrain. Not wasting an opportunity, upon its landing, Cloyster fired its **Hydro Pump**, gaining a direct hit upon Scizor who yelled out in pain.

Scizor slammed its claws into the ground which allowed it to jump high and land in front of Ash while having its arms crossed.

"Are you okay buddy?" Ash questioned the Bug/Steel type who nodded in response.

'Perfect with the ice on the floor, it will slow Scizor down,' Kyle thought smirking. "Cloyster use **Ice Beam** on Scizor." Cloyster released the cold blue beam to the Pincer Pokémon.

"Scizor hold your ground and counter with **Flash Cannon** again," Ash commanded. 'I have to get Scizor in close so Cloyster can't dodge so easily but how? The frozen floor will work against Scizor's speed!'

While Ash was deep in thought, Scizor fired its Steel type attack to counter the **Ice Beam** causing an explosion that cracked the ice floor.

"Cloyster use **Spike Cannon** then quickly fire an **Icy Wind**" Kyle yelled out to his Pokémon.

Cloyster closed its shell, leaving a thin crack opening. The spikes on its shell glowed white before shooting thin needles that quickly raced towards Scizor.

Then Cloyster fired an** Icy Wind** through the opening. The wind easily caught up to the thin needles, not only freezing the needles but making them fly towards Scizor even faster.

'Crap Scizor can't dodge fast enough!' Ash yelled mentally. "Scizor use **Metal Claw** to block and try to hold your ground!"

Scizor's claws glowed metallic and he quickly crossed its claws in front of him to try and decrease the amount of damage he would take.

The frozen needles quickly bombarded the guarding Scizor, before he lost his balance due to the pushing winds and the frozen floor. Scizor yelled out in pain due to the double assault from Cloyster.

"Now quickly Cloyster use **Hyper Beam** before he can recover!" Kyle yelled out quickly, hoping to finish off Scizor.

Cloyster quickly charged the beam of destruction and fired it towards the struggling Scizor.

"Scizor counter quickly with your own **Hyper Beam**!" Ash yelled out to hopefully help out the Pincer Pokémon. Quickly opening its claws, Scizor fired a **Hyper Beam **of its own.

The problem with the counter though, was that Cloyster's **Hyper Beam **was extremely close to Scizor so when the two powerful collided, Scizor was caught in the resulting explosion.

Everyone, except Ash who had his eyes closed, leaned forward to see what happened as the smoke began to clear.

'It looks like we have an amazing challenger this time around,' Ash mentally smirked. He already knew the results of this confrontation.

When the smoke cleared, Scizor was unconscious on the cracked ice floor with burn marks on its red metallic body.

"Scizor is unable to battle. Please send out your next Pokémon" the referee said as the crowd burst into the cheers.

"Alright, great job Cloyster!" Kyle cheered for the Bivalve Pokémon. Cloyster merely grinned towards its excited trainer.

Ash returned Scizor after thanking him for all his hard work in the battle, and then he looked towards his opponent before tossing out another Pokéball. "Zoroark lets rock this battle!" Out of the Pokéball came out the Dark type of Unova as it roared out for battle.

'What is that thing?!' Kyle shouted mentally. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a black Pokédex and recorded the information, and he was really surprised to find out how rare Zoroark was.

Zororark, while known, is a really difficult Pokémon to find and said to be nearly impossible to actually capture. Due to its ability to cast illusions, it always evades capture and if that fails, its ability to transform into anyone it chooses does not.

The referee called out for the match to begin. 'I'll still take it down though, especially with the field still frozen,' "Cloyster let's go, use **Hydro Pump**!" Kyle commanded.

Cloyster gave a cry before firing out the powerful Water attack at Zoroark who didn't look the least bit worried.

"Split it down the middle with** Night Slash **Zoroark," Ash commanded smoothly.

Zoroark's glowed a dark purple color, then when the jet of water close enough, thrust its arms forward; completely splitting it apart. The sliced water continued in its path and exploded upon contact with the walls behind the Dark Pokémon.

"Zoroark get rid of the ice around you, use **Night Daze **now," Ash told his Pokémon in confident tone.

Zoroark nodded and the entirety of both its arms glowed a dark purple before slamming them onto the ground, instantly creating a powerful dome of dark purple energy that destroyed the ground and ice surrounding him. The shockwave of the attack also cracked any of the remaining ice.

Kyle sweated a little at the display of power Zoroark just demonstrated. 'That thing has some serious power behind it!' "Cloyster use **Spike Cannon**."

Like before, Cloyster's shell closed up and shot the thin needles from the spikes protruding from its shell. The attack quickly raced towards the Dark Pokémon.

"Zoroark dodge then quickly run towards him and use **Night Slash**" Ash commanded.

Zoroark ducked down on its stomach, dodging the needles easily before rolling to the right and running towards Cloyster.

"Cloyster quickly use **Icy Wind**," Kyle commanded slightly worried but ready to counter. Ash just smirked at the attempt to stop his Pokémon.

"Zoroark push through that with your **Flamethrower** and keep going," Ash said.

Zoroark roared and the jet of flames shot from its mouth that easily pushed through the **Icy Wind**, allowing Zoroark to keep running forward. Zoroark converged upon Cloyster, completely surprising the Bivalve Pokémon.

"Now Zoroark **Night Daze** then **Flamethrower**!" Ash yelled out, not willing to let this opening slip past him.

Zoroark slammed its hands on the ground instantly slamming Cloyster with the quickly growing dark blast, launching it back. Then Zoroark shot loose a jet of flames causing Cloyster to yell out in pain.

Cloyster quickly passed out from the pain causing the referee to announce Zoroark as the winner, Kyle returned Cloyster after congratulating him for all his hard work. He then sent out a Blaziken that had and an X- shaped scar on its left cheek.

As soon as the referee announced declared the match to begin, Kyle wasted no time giving out a command. "Blaziken use **Blaze Kick**!" Kyle commanded causing Blaziken to take off with impressive speed towards Zororark.

"Use **Night Slash** to counter him" Ash countered. Zoroark took off in similar speed to its Fire/Fighting opponent.

Both Pokémon were nearing each other; Blaziken swinging his flaming left foot and Zoroark countering with its darkened right claws. The two attacks instantly canceled each other out but not before leaving a dent in the ground from the shock of impact.

"**Flamethrower**!" both Kyle and Ash commanded simultaneously.

Both Pokémon let loose a close range jet of fire that pushed against each other for dominance. The two power Pokémon raised up the amount of energy, feeding the flames causing as they tried to win their struggle. The result was a powerful explosion.

"Zoroark keep up the pressure with **Night Slash**," Zoroark took off once more with its dark claws to take down the fire starter.

"**Sky Uppercut** Blaziken quick," Kyle quickly countered.

Once more, the two Pokémon met in a devastating power struggle where one tried to overpower the other; neither one willing to back down. They poured more power into their attacks, causing an explosion that covered up the battling Pokémon in thick smoke.

Kyle narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the smoke and ready to command an attack the moment he could see the Pokémon again.

Ash didn't give him that chance.

"Zoroark use **Night Daze **then follow it up with **Night Slash** to send Blaziken flying," Ash commanded smoothly. Kyle's eyes widened but before he could respond a dome of dark energy knocked both Blaziken and the smoke away. Then he charged towards Blaziken with darkened claws.

'Shit!' Kyle yelled mentally. "Blaziken catch yourself and use **Flamethrower**!" Kyle was hoping to buy some time to think of a plan to take the lead into the battle.

He underestimated Zoroark's agility.

By the time Blaziken recovered its baring's enough to fire its **Flamethrower**, Zoroark was already there. Surprised, Blaziken had no time to counter the incoming **Night Slash** and was sent upward.

"Zoroark after him," Ash commanded his Dark Pokémon.

Zoroark obeyed its trainer and with a yell to the crowd, jumped after Blaziken who began to wake up, though in a lot of pain. Zoroark was now above the Fire/Fighting starter, ready for its trainer's next command.

"Zoroark finish it off with your **Night Daze** at mid power," Ash commanded seriously. He figured he should reward his opponent's skills in the battle by battling him as the Champion of Kalos instead of some immature kid.

Zoroark, hearing Ash's tone of command, decided to battle seriously; with a battle cry, swung its arms forward to slam into the falling opponent.

"Blaziken come on get out of the way and use **Blaze Kick**!" Kyle yelled out to his Pokémon.

Blaziken's eyes snapped open and he twisted his body, dodging Zoroark's arms. Then sticking his left flaming leg out, kicked surprised Zoroark in the face with enough force to send him to the ground.

When Zoroark made contact on the ground, an explosion took place which picked up enough dust to obscure Zoroark from everyone's sights.

Ash was actually impressed by the maneuver. "Not bad Kyle, you truly earned your place here. You and your Pokémon have earned my respect and trust me that is not an easy task to do."

Kyle actually began to grin in pride. Ash, a Champion, was praising his skills as a trainer. It was huge boost to his pride.

"However, I'm afraid this is where this battle ends, Zoroark!" From the smoke, Zoroark walked out from the covered in scratches but otherwise fine and roared out in anticipation for more. "Go and use **Night Slash**."

Zoroark took off in high speed towards Blaziken, who was surprised by his opponent's quicker speed.

"Blaziken use **Sky Uppercut**," Kyle told his Pokémon.

The two Pokémon collided once more with enough force that it shook the ground. Ash and Zoroark were surprised by the sudden power that Blaziken displayed.

Focusing and that is when Ash felt it, a rise in Blaziken's aura and a red aura that was slowly growing. Ash knew what both meant instantly and smirked. The first aura rise means that Blaziken just got stronger, in other words he has leveled up. The red fiery aura means that Blaziken is getting tired, so his Blaze ability is starting to activate.

'Just one more push and its over,' Ash thought. 'Just keep on the pressure until you get that opening Zoroark!'

Zoroark kept on attacking with **Nigh Slash**, as if it heard Ash's thoughts. Blaziken kept countering or dodging while being pushed back further and further.

Kyle was sweating from frustration, not seeing a way for Blaziken to be able to get out of the way easily. Zoroark could as high, if only a bit slower, than Blaziken so escape by air was out of the question. Trying to escape via the side or backwards would prove fruitless due to the speed that Zoroark possessed, he would be on Blaziken before he had time to recover his baring's.

His hands were pretty much tied, leaving only one option; dodge and hope Ash and/or Zoroark make a mistake.

Through all this, even the crowd grew silent at the silent one on one battle between the two final evolution Pokémon. The only sounds heard being the battle cry of the two Pokémon, the impact of their attacks, and the cracking of the battlefield due to the force of the fierce attacks.

This constant bout between the two lasted for two more minutes before a mistake was finally made apparent.

Blaziken, while dodging, had jumped back a bit to get some distance between him and Zoroark.

Problem was Blaziken slammed its back into the wall behind him, not knowing how close to it he was, causing him to flinch and cry out from the pain, giving Zoroark the opening he and Ash were waiting for.

"Now Zoroark, **Night Daze** and follow up with **Night Slash **to throw him away. Then finish him off with your **Focus Blast**" Ash commanded with his full of authority.

Zoroark quickly slammed its arms onto the ground, creating the now familiar dome of darkness that slammed Blaziken back into the wall, who bounced off after ramming into it. Then with grace of movements, Zoroark move to be beside Blaziken before using **Night Slash** to throw Blaziken away from both him and the wall.

Blaziken roared out in pain before his voice was drowned out by the explosion of Zoroark's **Focus Blast** hitting him dead on.

The smoke quickly dispersed, though it felt like hours to the audience, to reveal the unconscious Blaziken.

The crowd roared into cheers at the intense battle between the two powerful Pokémon and highly skilled trainers as the referee announced Ash as the victor.

The two trainers returned their Pokémon though Kyle turned to exit the field after thanking Ash for an amazing battle.

"Hey Kyle!"

Kyle turned around to face Ash, who had been the one call him.

Offering the trainer a smirk, Ash continued "I hope to battle you again someday!" He wanted to be sure Kyle knew how much he enjoyed their battle and wanted to challenge him again.

Kyle smiled and nodded before walking away once more.

No longer being needed on the battlefield, Ash left through the opposite side door, in a much better mood than when he entered.

'This battle just proves my point' Ash said mentally. 'There are some seriously skilled trainers in this tournament.'

As Ash exited the building, he could hear the crowd cheering for the battle between two trainers named Dustin and Luka.

"_So Ash, what do we do now_?" Pikachu asked from his perch on Ash's left shoulder.

Ash shrugged, unsure of what they should do next. They still had time before Mia was done with her battle, so he had nothing planned as of yet.

"Let's go eat, I'm actually kind of hungry," Ash said, walking towards the town. Pikachu shrugged his shoulders, silently agreeing with his long time trainer.

As they walked through the mini town, Ash couldn't help but smile at the town and people. The changes it's gone through for this tournament was phenomenal.

So ingrained in his own thoughts, Ash failed to notice all the people who gave pause to stare at the young Champion. Children stopped playing to stare in awe, while parents looked shocked. The trainers that finished their battles and were sightseeing looked at Ash either challengingly or with respect.

A lot of the girls that laid eyes on Ash blushed instantly at the warm and happy look on his handsome face. Some looked to be holding themselves back from either squealing or tackle- hugging him.

Pikachu, being the only one to notice the stares, chuckled at their reactions towards Ash. Pikachu wouldn't let any of them near his trainer and friend though. He knew they were more interested in Ash Ketchum the Kalos Champion and good looking male than Ash Ketchum the good hearted person. He was already betrayed by those who said they cared, last thing he needed was a total heartbreak from a mate. That would completely destroy what was left of his friend's already wounded heart.

And he would destroy anyone to prevent that from happening, Arceus be dammed!

Ash, sensing his first Pokémon's rising anger, put his hand on his cheek and rubbed soothingly. The effect was instantaneous, as Pikachu's anger was quickly replaced by a happy and joyful cry. Pikachu quickly apologized for losing his temper and Ash merely chuckled, telling him that it was alright.

The duo finally stopped at a restaurant that looked to be based on the cuisine found in Johto. It was a moderate sized, round building. It has a rounded roof with pictures of the Johto starters chasing each other going around it. In front of the building were statues of Noctowl in mid- flight on either side of the door. The building had "Tasty Johto" written in golden bars above the entrance, signifying it as the name of the restaurant.

"What do you say Pikachu, want to give it a try?" Ash asked his partner who shrugged.

Ash entered the building, and his sense of smell and hearing were instantly assaulted by the on goings of the restaurant. The place was filled with people and families, all enjoying the food brought to them by the various waiters and waitresses.

"This seems to be a nice place," Ash spoke out loud. Pikachu just looked around, opting to stay silent for now. As they made their way in further, he caught the attention of the host of the cozy establishment.

The man's eyes widened slightly at the Champion, before schooling it to be more professional. He walked up to Ash with a Menu in his hands. "Hello sir and welcome to Tasty Johto. How may I be of assistance?"

Sensing the slight nervousness of the man, Ash gave a calming smile and let a bit of his soothing aura out, instantly relaxing the tense man. "Yes, I would like a table for one if there is one available."

The calm visage of the man changed to disappointment as he replied "I apologize sir but at the moment we are full. If you would like to wait, I'm sure one will open up soon."

Ash smiled never deterred at the man's words "It's quite alright. Thank you so much for your kindness but I…" he was interrupted by a male voice calling out to him.

"Hey Ash, come join our table over here!" the slightly familiar male voice called out to his left.

**AN: And that is where I'm ending this chapter for now. I really don't have much to say except that I hope you all enjoyed this battle scene. As you can tell obviously this was a battle chapter as well as a way to show more of Ash's prowess as well as the prowess as his opponents. Like I said before, some battles may seem easy but Ash will not just destroy all his competition. This tournament brought all the best trainers the Pokémon World has, so yes there are going to be some really powerful trainers. Well that's all I have, until next time.**

**Dragon Soul94 is out! **


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello my dear readers and fellow writers, I'm sorry for my long absence but you all know how it is with college. I'm happy to say it went well and I'm even happier to say that I'm back to typing my story for you all to enjoy. You are all absolutely amazing, I love you all! I love all the comments and all the guesses you guys come up with is fun. Well enough with all the emotional stuff, let's get to the story. The harem is as follows**:

**Cynthia **

**Anabel **

**Korrina**

**Serena**

**Ursula**

Elesa

**Roxie**

**Dawn**

**Hilda**

**Sabrina**

**Skyla**

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry

**Chapter 10:**

**Reunion of Friends and Meeting in the Past (Part 1)**

Looking to his left, where he heard the voice came from; he saw a young male with brunette hair that lay down as if it was wet. He had two bangs in front of his face that slightly covered his red eyes that shone with mischief. He wore a loose black shirt that had a picture of a flaming fist on the front. Over that was a blood red vest that held two pockets on each side. He wore long blue pants that held two pockets on each side. He wore long blue pants that held four pockets along with red and black shoes. The boy waved his hands, showing he was the one to call him over.

Seated next to him was another male that didn't so much as glance up, opting to continue eating what appeared to be soup of some kind. He had short black hair that was cut up to just above his eyes. He had deep blue eyes that held a sense of calm but held a deep raging storm waiting to be unleashed. He also wore a pure white shirt along with a black jacket over it that was zipped halfway up. He wore dark green jeans with black sneakers. Finishing the look, he wore green, fingerless gloves that were black at its borders.

Ash knew these two instantly and it made him smile to see them. He walked at a quickened pace to greet them respectively.

"Hey Mike, Jacob, how are you guys?" 

Mike Shamrock was a 21 year old that was born and raised in Celestic Town back in the Sinnoh region. He was a fun guy to be around, even if he was a bit of a sarcastic person. He met Mike when he traveled the Alvoss region for some training. Mike was a fighting type specialist and was actually a Gym Leader of the small region. The two got into a battle out of pure boredom, where Ash won easily. He asked Ash to help him train and Ash agreed, allowing their friendship to grow further. After a good three months of friendship, Ash gave him a Pokémon egg and left to continue his travels. Ash stretched his arm out to give his friend a handshake.

"I'm doing great Ash; it's been a while, about 3 years huh?" Mike responded with a grin and returned the handshake. Ash could tell by the firm grip and the rough exterior of his hand that Mike has been training hard since they last parted.

Turning his head towards the still eating male, Ash called out "hey Jacob what's up?" His reply for his effort was a simple nod of the head.

Jacob Matthews was a year younger than Mike but no less in skill. In fact, Jacob himself was a very accomplished trainer, which included being a Gym Leader and part of the G- Men. He was born and raised in Viridian City in the Kanto region. He was a quiet, not to say he doesn't talk, just not when he doesn't need to and when he does it's usually quiet. He is the current boyfriend of Erika, the Gym Leader of Celadon City.

Ash met Jacob through some very strange circumstances. Ash was in the middle of a training test, set up by the legendaries. His job was to use his aura, with his eyes closed, to find and tag the legendary north wind, Suicune. After three hours of searching, he finally found Suicune sitting by a huge lake. Ash was about to jump out at the legendary, only to dodge an incoming Hydro Pump from his left.

Quickly using his aura to read who attacked him, he saw the energy of a mad young man and a snarling Vaporeon by his side. By his aura, Ash could tell that the man did not look too pleased with Ash.

Ash warned his attacker to leave but his efforts were ignored and the man demanded to know what Ash was planning to do to Suicune. The legendary was able to see what was going on but chose to ignore what was going on, opting to rest a bit longer.

Ash told him to back off but that led into a battle between Ash and his attacker's Vaporeon, a battle where Ash barely won. Knowing Suicune decided to run off, Ash told the man that he and Suicune were friends.

It took ten minutes but Ash was eventually able to convince the man, whose name was Jacob, that he meant the legendary no harm. After hearing Ash out, Jacob apologized for his brash attitude. It turns out there have been a huge rise in poachers and Jacob has been deployed to stop them by the head of the G-Men.

After some talking they went their separate ways, only to meet up two days later as some poachers tried to capture Suicune. Jacob and Ash teamed up and easily defeated the 15 poachers. Suicune nodded in thanks to Jacob and gave Ash the 'I could have handled that myself' look before running off. After that incident, Ash and Jacob spent some down time together and became good friends before going their separate ways once more, promising to battle when they meet again.

"Well Ash, don't just stand there," Mike spoke out with a smile. "Take a seat and let's eat, there's more than enough to go around and we can order more if we need to, for your bottomless pit you call a stomach."

Ash chuckled at his friend's comment and rubbed the back of his head. "Sure, thanks for the offer," Ash said as he sat down while Pikachu hopped onto the table.

Ash and Mike went on to talk of how things have been since they last met, the things they have seen and more. Jacob threw in a few things here and there but for the most part stayed silent and watched the two excitable trainers speak.

This pleasant atmosphere stayed for two more hours before they realized how long they have been there.

"We should probably get going, it's getting a bit late," Mike said as he got up. Ash and Jacob nodded as they left money on the table.

As they walked out, they heard the man that greeted them when they entered, wish them a good day.

"I think it's a bout time I go meet up with my friends… why don't you guys join me?" Ash spoke to himself before addressing his two companions. Mike smiled and said yes to the invite, but Jacob shook his head no.

"I can't, Erika is waiting for me in our room."

"Right. You can't make the girl mad," Mike responded. "After all, you pull too hard you might break that nice leash attached to that pretty collar around your neck." Mike started chuckling at his joke while Jacob gave Mike a hard glare. Suddenly, one of Mike's Pokéballs popped open and in a flash of light, came out a Lucario.

Raising its right paw, Lucario slammed it onto the back of the still laughing Mike's head. This caused Mike to stop laughing as he yelled out in pain and turn around to shoot a glare at his partner. "What was that for Martha?!"

Jacob started chuckling at his friend's pain while saying, "you really should have seen that coming Mike. Martha always keeps you in line in the first place." This comment caused Mike to glare at Jacob as well.

"_Simple, you were being an idiot_," the Lucario responded to her trainers question. Everyone looked to Ash for a translation, since they knew he could understand them through his aura. After translating, Mike deadpanned at his Pokémon's cruel words to him while Jacob chuckled even more.

Ash shook his head at Mike and Lucario before flaring his aura to get them to calm down. "Calm down you two, we have to get going since I'm already late. Jacob have a nice night and tell Erika I said hey and would like to catch up with her at some point."

"Oh yes those two will have a _very_ nice night," Mike stated smirking, before Martha slammed her paw into his head again, causing him to yell in pain once more.

Jacob, choosing to ignore Mike's statement and pain, addressed Ash. "I'll let Erika know, she would most likely enjoy seeing you again. Turning around, Jacob walked off while giving them a two-finger salute.

"Well, are you two ready to go," Ash addressed to the duo before they had a chance to argue, after Jacob waved his goodbye. 'It's funny how Mike holds an argument with a Pokémon while not being able to understand what that Pokémon is saying.'

Rubbing the back of his sheepishly, Mike returned his Lucario before walking up to Ash. "Let's go," he said trying to make it seem like nothing happened.

Shaking his head, Ash and Mike made their way from the restaurant. Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder, a waiting to see Ash's Elite Four. Maybe he could get a chance to battle.

He didn't want to get rusty after all.

Near Ash's training ground, we find Suzaku, Alex, Mia, and Zyon.

"Hey Suzaku, do you have any gum on you" Alex asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah love," Suzaku replied as he pulled out a bar of gum from his pocket. "I bought two different flavors so which one do you want, cherry or strawberry?"

Alex reaches out and picked out a piece of strawberry gum.

"Ash IS coming, right babe?" Tai asked to Mia, who was leaning on a tree with a Hitmontop meditating next to her. Mia nodded in response to the question. "Well he's taking his sweet time."

"I wouldn't say that Tai," a voice spoke out and causing them to turn around to find Ash, Mike, and Pikachu. "I was just taking the scenic route."

"Yeah whatever you say Ketchum," Tai responded with a mocking glare. Alex shook her head at two grown men acting like children. "So what took so long?"

"I had to eat, I would be waiting for a long while since my battle was earlier," Ash responded as he released his Pokémon from their confinement. "By the way everyone this is Mike and Mike these are my elite's Mia, Alex, Suzaku, and Tai."

They all gave him their separate greetings and he returned them in kind.

"Now if you guys would excuse me, I have to give Tauros and a few if the other Pokémon a scrubbing down. It's been too long since I have," Ash said as some his Pokémon were already heading towards the water, ready for their bathe.

"We will give you a hand then Ash," Tai and Zyon offered as they made their way towards the water too.

"I guess I will feed the Pokémon then. Give me a hand Suzaku," Alex said waving to her boyfriend who shrugged his shoulders and made his way to give her a hand.

Having nothing better to do, Mike and Mia spoke to each other. Hoping to get to know the other better.

"So what type do you specialize in Mia?" Mike asked her curiously.

"I'm a fighting type specialist," she responded excitedly. "I've always loved the rush from a good fight ever since I was little. My father was a coach for fighting types and, my mother's grandfather owned a dojo; which my mom now currently runs. So I have been raised around fighting types my whole life."

Mike whistled in astonishment, "You were a fighting prodigy just waiting to happen." Mia nodded her head with a prideful smirk tugging at her lips. "So how did you meet Ash?" 

Mia looked at the slightly older trainer before turning her gaze towards Ash with a warm, caring smile. "I met Ash when I was training in the forest. My mother wanted me to take over the dojo someday but I wanted to do something more. Ash… he saved me from that."

Flashback (4 years ago)

"Come on Tyrogue, you got to move faster," yelled a younger Mia to the small fighting type. The two fighting specialist were running through the forest while wearing heavy weights strapped to both their arms and legs.

"_I got it Mia_!" the fighting Pokémon yelled out, though all Mia heard was a loud 'Tyrogue'.

A few minutes later the duo stopped by a small river to relax in the warm sun. As Tyrogue splashed himself with water, Mia was lost in thought as she sat on the soggy grass.

Her mother is grooming her to be the next Dojo Master but that's not what she wants to do. Don't get her wrong, she loves the family dojo and all its students very dearly, but she wants to be more than a simple Dojo Master. She wants to travel the world, challenge and beat the best there is. She wants to be something more renowned.

'But that won't happen, mom is too stubborn,' Mia thought bitterly before she was knocked from her thoughts by her wet Tyrogue jumping in front of her while growling at a shaking bush.

Mia quickly stood up and entered her family's fighting stance named "Swift Step", which focuses on quick strikes from the hands and legs and even faster reflexes and flexibility over raw power. "Come out now!"

Nothing happened besides the bush shaking more violently and before she could yell out again, the shaking stopped. After a few more seconds a silver blur suddenly flew from out the foliage and towards Mia and Tyrogue. Thanks to their reflexes, the duo moved out of the way in time from colliding with the object as hit the water causing a big splash.

Thanks to the splash, this gave Mia and the little fighting Pokémon time to look at their 'attacker' and see that it was a Lucario with silver fur instead of the usual blue while its eyes were a blood red color and its chest plate was a black color. Its soaking wet fur seemed to shine bright in the mid day sunlight.

Before Mia could go and see if it was ok, the Lucario stood up quickly and shot an Aura Sphere at the bush it flew from. The ball of aura exploded and completed annihilated the bush upon its explosion, while uprooting and destroying nearby foliage and leaving scorch marks on the nearby trees. The attack also left a decent sized hole where the once healthy bush stood.

Figuring that the Lucario attacked whatever had thrown it, after getting over the show of power that the attack held, Mia looked around for the attacker.

A powerful Aura Sphere shot from the left, shooting from the treetops, towards the Lucario. The silver furred Pokémon cocked its left paw back before swinging it forward with a mighty yell. The Aura Sphere was destroyed but the force of the attack caused the water underneath to shake violently.

Mia was shocked, 'That Lucario destroyed such a powerful Aura Sphere with just one punch!' She has never seen a Lucario do something like that before, and she has seen some really powerful Lucarios.

The Lucario began the use of a Metal Claw but paused when a male voice echoed out. "That's enough Lucario." Instantly the sharp glowing claws dissipated, leaving its usual black paws. It then bowed slightly in the direction the voice seemed to come from the most.

Mia looked at the tree branch closely, before gasping and blushing as a handsome young man walked out from behind the tree. He looked to be about sixteen years old with raven black hair that reached his shoulder blades. The hair looked untamed, spiking out in all directions but it only added to his appeal. He wore a gray, long sleeved muscle shirt that showed he was very fit. He had a staff held in his right hand that held a blue crystal. He also wore a red pair of jeans with no shoes on his feet.

All in all, Mia really liked what she was seeing.

"Hello there," the young man said as he jumped off the tree branch and landed on the ground, never once taking his eyes off her. "My name is Ash Ketchum and that's my partner Lucario. I'm sorry if we disturbed you." 

Mia responded with a smile and a shake of her head. "Don't worry about it. Tyrogue and I were just resting anyway. It was awesome to see that little spar anyway!" Her eyes practically sparkled as she spoke of the spar she witnessed.

Ash chuckled at the slightly younger girl's excitement, "I'm glad you enjoyed that little display. Do you mind if we joined you?"

"Not at all!" Mia responded quickly. "The more the merrier!" She quickly sat down by the lake once more.

Ash sat down beside her and the two trainers began talking. Ash's Lucario began meditating while Tyrogue lay on the grass next to its trainer.

"So your mom is adamant about you taking over the family dojo," Ash stated after hearing about Mia's situation.

"Yeah but I don't want that for my life," she responded with a sigh. "Just being a Dojo Master is not for me. That's one reason I train so hard; so my mom can see that I can achieve so much more."

Ash nodded at her want to prove herself, 'it looks like I found a candidate at last.' "Alright Mia, I'll help you with your dream."

Mia's eyes widened at Ash's declaration. "Are you serious? Will you really help me?" Mia asked incredulously. The power his Lucario showed earlier still fresh in her mind.

Ash nodded which caused her to cheer loudly as she yelled out about getting stronger. Ash chuckled at her joy, 'this is how it should be, people getting the chance to live their dreams.' Standing up, Ash looked at his Lucario who nodded his head indicating that he was ready to help.

"Mia let's get a move on, we're heading to the dojo now," Ash called out to the excited Fighting type trainer, who was spinning Tyrogue around in joy.

She stopped and smiled as she smiled to the waiting trainer with Tyrogue, who was a little dizzy, and began to lead the way.

After about thirty minutes they came upon a huge structure with big wooden doors. She pushed the deceivingly light door's as they swung open, revealing a courtyard with both Pokémon and trainer alike.

Looking closely, Ash saw a lady who looked to be in her mid thirties with long red hair that flowed freely down her back. She had auburn eyes and possessed a beautiful heart shaped face. She stood a good 6'2 and wore a green training gi and had a black belt holding it. On the back of her gi was a picture of two fists colliding against each other. She also had bandages wrapped around her hands and wore no footwear. Next to her was a Primeape with a scar across its chest and a black bandana on its head.

"Mom I'm back and I have company," Mia called out. The woman turned around and gave Mia a beautiful smile.

"Welcome back dear, and hello to you sir. My name is Lola and I am the current master of this dojo," she spoke in a polite tone as she bowed to her slightly. Gesturing to the fighting type beside her, she continued, "This is Primeape."

Returning the bow, Ash replied, "Hello, ma'am. I'm Ash Ketchum and I am a traveling trainer. This is my partner and friend Lucario," Lucario bowed his head slightly. "I know it's sudden but I wish to challenge you to a battle."

"Well I see no issues with that request young man, but may I ask the reason," Lola asked. She could tell by looking in his eyes that there was another motive to his challenge of her and with his arrival with her daughter then she could guess what it was.

"By the look you're giving me, I can tell you probably already know the reason," Ash responded to her. "If I win, I want you to let your daughter travel with me and let her find her own dream as I train her."

Mia looked at Ash and her mom with hope shining brightly in her eyes.

Lola was about to decline that notion but paused after seeing the look in her daughter's eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes before she finally responded. "Fine, but if I win," her eyes snapped opened"…then you must return to your home and never travel again while my daughter must train to become the master of this dojo."

Mia was shocked that her mother would demand such a thing. She was about to tell Ash that it was not worth the risk but Ash beat her to it.

"If that's all then we have a deal," Ash spoke surprising both Mia and her mother. "I said I would help Mia and I meant it. Now let's get this battle on underway."

'This boy is something else, his eyes hold much power and wisdom for a child so young,' Lola thought before calling out to her students. "Everyone clear the field, I want you all to watch! Mia dear, would you please be the judge?"

Mia quickly nodded as she ran to the side of the field with Tyrogue beside her.

"Let's make this a two against two, agreed young man?" Lola asked Ash who nodded his head in agreement.

"This will be a two-on-two battle with no time limit or substitutions. The battle will end when both Pokémon on either side are unable to continue. Trainers, release your Pokémon!" Mia announced as loud as she could.

"Machoke let's battle," Lola spoke out as she tossed out a Pokéball. Machoke burst out on the field as he flexed his bulging muscles.

"Primeape lend me your aura and strength," Ash spoke out as he threw out his own Pokéball. The Pig Monkey Pokémon flashed to the field with a mighty yell. It looked like your standard Primeape, except it was leagues calmer than what its species were known for.

"Battle begin!" Mia yelled out.

"Machoke, use your **Cross Chop**," Lola commanded. Machoke crossed its glowing arms over its chest and took off towards the waiting Primeape.

"Primeape, dodge! Then use **Circle Throw**," Ash commanded in response. Once Machoke was close enough, Primeape ducked quickly and grabbed Machoke's arms. Using Machoke's momentum, Primeape leaned back and threw him backwards.

Machoke flew a good two feet before slamming into the ground hard. It yelled out in pain before barrel rolling back onto its feet and turning to face its opponent.

"Machoke use **Earthquake**." Raising its foot, Machoke slammed it hard on the ground, causing it to shake violently.

"Primeape dodge by jumping in the air and use **Double Team**," Ash commanded calmly. Primeape jumped up, dodging the shaking ground. Primeape glowed white before seven Primeape's appeared.

Machoke looked at each one nervously, not knowing which one was real and which one was fake. Lola looked closely at her opponent or opponents with a critical eye as she thought carefully.

'He used **Double Team** to make up for the low mobility while trying to confuse us. This boy is smart, but I'm not stupid. He'll come to us and we will be ready then,' "Machoke use **Focus Energy** now."

Machoke flexed his muscles as a golden aura outlined his body.

"Primeape charge at Machoke and wait for my signal to strike," Ash told the Pig Monkey Pokémon. The Fighting type charged at its opponent with high speeds, almost leaving behind a tan blur.

'What is he planning,' Lola thought to herself. "Machoke, brace yourself and be ready to counter."

Machoke nodded its head in acknowledgement of its trainer's command. Flexing its muscles once more, Machoke put its arms forward slightly.

When Primeape was merely three feet from its target, Ash gave out his next command. "Use **Low Sweep** and then follow it up with **Brick Break**."

Not stopping in his charge, Primeape leaned back and slid under Machoke's outstretched arms and delivered a sliding kick to the Superpower Pokémon's legs. This caused Machoke to trip and land on his face. Before he had time to recover, Primeape struck him once more with a glowing chop to his side and sending him sailing through the air.

Machoke yelled out in pain but ignored it enough to twist its body and land directly on its feet, glaring at the Pig Monkey Pokémon.

"Machoke use **Focus Blast**," Lola commanded smoothly. Despite the situation, she held a calm face without as much as a worried tone or twitch.

Putting the palm of his hands facing each other, Machoke concentrated his energy in between them as an orb of energy formed and grew quickly.

"Primeape charge forward once more and wait for my signal," Ash commanded. Primeape propelled forward as his trainer commanded. When it was halfway there, Machoke fired the **Focus Blast** and watched as it closed in on the charging Fighting type.

"Primeape, dodge using **Double Team** then charge in at full speed while using **Giga Impact**." Responding to the command in an instant, Primeape glowed white before multiplying once more into seven others. The **Focus Blast** caused one of the Primeape's to vanish, signifying it as a fake.

The orb continued flying until it hit the ground behind them, exploding harmlessly once it hit the ground.

The remaining Primeape's had a glowing purple aura swirl around them as they moved at a faster pace. Machoke crossed its arms in front of him, in an attempt to block two Primeape's that descended upon him; only for them to faze through him since they were also fakes.

The shock caused Machoke to hesitate, which was all the real Primeape needed to ram into the Superpower Pokémon's side which caused a massive explosion to take place. The explosion caused not only the ground to shake but to also kick up a lot of smoke, covering the two battling Fighting types.

In a few moments, Primeape jumped out of the smoke with a few purple sparks on its body, which caused it flinch slightly in pain due to the backlash of the powerful Normal type attack.

The smoke cleared to reveal an unconscious Machoke. The students and Mia were shocked to see one of the Dojo Master's best Pokémon be defeated.

Snapping out of her stupor, Mia made the announcement. "Machoke is unable to battle, the winner is Primeape. Trainers please send out your next Pokémon."

Lola returned her unconscious Fighting Pokémon, before nodding her head forward. Understanding the order, her Primeape stepped out on the field with a crazed look in its eyes.

"I hope you're ready because Primeape is my best Pokémon. We have been together since I was a child and we grew strong together too."

"That's great ma'am but the only thing is, I won't be battling it," Ash responded with a smirk.

His answer confused everyone and the bandana wearing Primeape. What does he mean he won't be battling it? Was he giving up? Mia decided to voice the question.

"What do you mean by that Ash?"

Smirking, Ash looked at her before responding. "What I mean Mia is that we are not battling in this final battle." Raising his hand, Ash pointed a finger at her. "You are."

**AN: And I am FINALLY done here! I am so sorry to all of you that it took this long to get this chapter out. I got stuck with a lot of things to do, some of them pleasant and others not so much. But thankfully with it being summer vacation and all, I should be able to work on them more. Plus with me caught up on what I wrote, I have to write more before typing it up. I also noticed that people are adding to the Harem so keep the suggestions coming, because there is only ONE spot left and I'm sorry to say for some any other traitors are out. It will be challenging enough with just Dawn. As usual I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review and what you think. If you guys have any questions about the story please PM me, it's easier to answer you that way. **

**Jacob Matthew is an OC that is owned by my Beta QUEENSPELLER67. Read her stories, they are good.**

**Mike Shamrock is an OC that was created by nWoreviewer.**

**Dragon Soul94 is out!**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello again my good readers and writers, this is your friend Dragon with the next chapter. I must say I'm a little disappointed by the lack of Reviews for the last chapter. I got a few but compared to other chapters, it wasn't much but still thank you to those that did. And thank you for all, yes even those that didn't review, for reading my story. Well enough of my chatter, on with the next chapter! The harem is as follows:**

**Cynthia **

**Anabel **

**Korrina**

**Serena**

**Ursula**

Elesa

**Roxie**

**Dawn**

**Hilda**

**Sabrina**

**Skyla**

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry

**Chapter 11:**

**Reunion and Meeting of Friends (Part 2)**

Everyone looked at Ash in shock, even Lola was caught by surprise. The wind itself seemed to go silent at Ash's words. Mia's eyes widened to a point her eyes could have fallen out of their sockets.

"Look Mia, I can't do everything for you, especially something **THIS** important to you," Ash began as he gazed into her auburn eyes. "I want to help you live your dream, but that's just it, it's YOUR dream. You have fight for it just as hard as you want to live it. Before I came along, you were already fighting hard for this. Well, its time to show everyone here what you can do. It's time to show them how strong your dream is!" 

Mia continued to look at Ash in shock and awe, thinking about his words. No matter how afraid or nervous she was, she couldn't deny the one simple fact; he was right! She can't have him fight HER battles! She is a fighter, and she NEVER runs from a challenge! 

She gazed into Ash's brown eyes, seeing him using them to convey what he wants her to understand...that he believes in her. 

"Ash, step aside please. I want this battle," Mia spoke as her gaze went to Tyrogue, who showed the same determination in his eyes that she possessed.

Ash nodded and returned his gaze to a surprised Lola. "It was fun ma'am, but its time I retire so a more satisfying battle can take place. I apologize if I may have, in any way, insulted you with this." He bowed his head, as his Primeape followed suit.

Lola smiled at his attitude, seeing that her daughter seemed to become more confident thanks to him. Maybe this battle wouldn't be so bad after all. "It's ok and I'll allow this switch, but the terms of the match still stands."

Ash smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way," turning to Mia, "she's all yours. I'll take over as referee."

Mia and Ash quickly took over the position the other stood in: Ash on the sidelines along with his Primeape and Mia staring down her mother with Tyrogue ready for action.

"The battle between Mia and Dojo Master Lola shall now commence. Begin!" Ash said as he waved his hand downward.

Mia decided to get Tyrogue ready and called out her command quickly. "Tyrogue, use **Mach Punch**."

Tyrogue's right fist glowed a bright white color as he took off with blinding speed. Primeape brought its arms up to defend itself just as the fist made contact. The hit caused Primeape to slide backwards two feet but not much else.

'Tyrogue's speed and power level are impressive,' Lola thought to herself. "Primeape, use **Thunderbolt** and don't let up."

Primeape was instantly covered in lightning before firing the yellow bolt at its younger opponent. Tyrogue jumped to his right, dodging the bolt and its explosion.

Primeape continued to fire and Tyrogue kept dodging. The continued assault kept Mia from commanding Tyrogue. Primeape fired one more powerful bolt that Tyrogue jumped forward to dodge…

…only to land directly in front of the Pig Monkey Pokémon.

"Use **Poison Jab** followed by **Brick Break**," commanded Lola. Moving before Mia had time to call out, Primeape's purple, glowing fist collided into Tyrogue's stomach, causing the small Pokémon's feet to be lifted off the ground.

Tyrogue let out a silent yell of pain. Not letting up though, Primeape swung downward with a glowing left chop. The **Brick Break **smashed into Tyrogue's head, causing the Scuffle Pokémon to slam back into the ground with a loud THUD.

"Oh no, Tyrogue!" Mia yelled out in worry. Watching those two attacks hit her friend with such force caused her confidence to drop. The battle just started and she was already being overwhelmed.

"Primeape, use **Brick Break** once more," Lola commanded calmly. She figured it would best to just end this battle now.

"No Tyrogue," Mia began to yell out in a panic, "dodge, please!" Her plea reaching Tyrogue's ears caused his eyes to snap open as he quickly rolled out of the **Brick Break's **path. The small Pokémon continued to roll until he was directly behind a surprised Primeape. "Now get away from Primeape!"

Tyrogue quickly jumped away from the Pig Monkey Pokémon, surprising everyone by the choice. Tyrogue had a clear shot at Primeape but was instead ordered to retreat. What was Mia thinking?

"Primeape, after Tyrogue with **Focus Punch**," Lola commanded. Lola easily figured out what was going on when Mia gave out that command to run, and if she was correct, then her next command would confirm it.

"Tyrogue get away from there, dodge!" Mia yelled out frantically. Tyrogue quickly began dodging Primeape's constant swings, looking for a way to gain some distance.

Watching the two Pokémon, Lola turned her eyes to her daughter. The command and the way she commanded more than confirmed her suspicions.

Mia was scared.

She was scared of her and the battle in general. She was scared of her Primeape. She was scared of seeing her Tyrogue get so badly beaten. She was scared of failing Ash and losing this battle. Lola looked towards Ash to gouge his reaction to Mia's sudden fear, only to be surprised by Ash's smirking face.

He had no sign of any form of fear or worry on his face. He was still confident in her, even with the way this battle was going. She put her focus back on Primeape in time to see a **Focus Punch** finally hit Tyrogue, causing him to soar through the air.

Mia's eyes were teary as Tyrogue slammed into the ground in front of her. She couldn't believe it. She let Tyrogue get so badly hurt. She couldn't do this. She couldn't let her friend get hurt anymore. She opened her mouth to forfeit the match when she heard Tyrogue yell out to her.

"_I know what you're planning to do Mia,"_ Tyrogue yelled out, in hopes that his trainer will understand. _"__**DON'T**__ you dare think about giving up! This is your, no, __**OUR**__ dream on the line! You can do this Mia, I know you can!"_

Mia looked at the yelling Tyrogue in surprise. She didn't understand his words, (unlike the smirking Ash), but she understood what he wanted to say through their bond. She could see it clearly in the fire in his eyes.

How could she think about giving up with all the hard work she put into this on the line? All those hard hours of training and meditation down the drain because she got cold feet; because she decided to just quit! She was Mia Seas a soon-to-be Fighting type master!

'Thank you, Tyrogue,' she thought warmly. "Your right Tyrogue. I was acting like a coward and because of that, you suffered. Please, if you would, give me one more chance. I want to battle with you like I should have been and I promise to lead us to victory. What do you say?" 

Tyrogue looked her in the eye before smirking and nodding at his trainer. This caused Mia to return the smirk and pumped her fist in the air before pointing it at Primeape. "Let's do this Tyrogue, use **Mach Punch**!"

Like before, Tyrogue ran forward with a white, glowing fist. Primeape dodged to the left but Tyrogue spun on his right heel and slammed the back of his glowing fist into the surprised Primeape. The attack caused Primeape to sail backwards.

The Pig Monkey righted himself and landed on his feet. Lola nodded her head at her strongest Pokémon, "go and use **Poison Jab**." Mia decided to counter the attack head on. 

"Counter with your **Mach Punch**."

Primeape and Tyrogue took off towards one another; one with white fists and the other purple. Once they were two feet apart, they swung their respective fists forward with all their might. Once they collided, they pulled back their other fist and sung forward, resulting in another powerful collision. Again and again the two Fighting types let their fists collide, trying to gain a foothold over their opponent.

Ash smiled at the battle before him. This is what he was looking for! Not the battle specifically, but the bond between trainer and Pokémon that he saw with Mia and Tyrogue. He agreed to all of this because he felt their bond, and knew Mia was exactly who he was looking for. When he saw the two stare into the other's eyes, he felt their bond get even stronger. This what he has been searching for; what he wanted in his new elites!

Back to the battle, Tyrogue ducked just in time as the **Poison Jab **flew over his head. "Now Tyrogue, use **Low Sweep**!" Kicking his leg out, Tyrogue knocked Primeape on his back by knocking his legs out from under him. Deciding to gain some distance, Tyrogue used the opportunity to jump back from the dazed Primeape.

"Tyrogue, use **Bulk Up**," Mia commanded. Tyrogue concentrated his power, causing his muscles to grow and harden.

Primeape got up as he shook the dizziness from his head, and glared at the Scuffle Pokémon. "Use** Focus Punch**," Lola commanded. The Fighting type charged towards the small pink Pokémon with his two glowing fists.

Primeape was quickly upon its opponent, swinging his left fist, but Tyrogue ducked under it just in time. Primeape responded to the dodge with an uppercut using its right arm, only for Tyrogue to roll away from it. Primeape continued to swing its fists, only for Tyrogue to keep dodging the attacks.

"Fire off a **Thunderbolt**," Lola called out. Primeape swung with one more punch only to miss due Tyrogue jumping away. Following the command of its trainer, Primeape fired a bolt at the recovering Tyrogue, earning the Pig Monkey a direct hit.

Tyrogue grunted in pain as one of his eyes shut in pain. He kept the other one pinned on his opponent. He refused to give in, not when his best friend and partner was counting on him!

With a mighty yell, Tyrogue broke out from the **Thunderbolt,** only to flinch from the electricity sparking around his body.

Tyrogue was caught in a paralysis effect. This revelation only caused a smirk to appear on Mia's face.

"Tyrogue, get in close with **Mach Punch**," Mia called out. Tyrogue sprung forward at a blurring pace.

"Primeape, counter him with **Focus Punch**," Lola said. The elder Fighting type took off towards the baby evolution with raised glowing fists.

Due to **Mach Punch** being faster, Tyrogue struck first, catching Primeape on the side of his face. The attack knocked Primeape off its feet, unlike before when all it did was skid on the ground slightly.

Mia saw her chance to strike while Primeape was vulnerable. "Quickly Tyrogue, **Façade**!" The Scuffle Pokémon was then encased in a golden aura that took in the paralysis slightly and grew even stronger. Tyrogue took off in a feverish pace towards Primeape, who just landed on the ground.

"Stop him with **Poison Jab**," Lola called out. Primeape struck forward with his fist encased in purple once more, only for Tyrogue to dodge just in time by moving to the left. Tyrogue rammed his body into the exposed left side of the surprised Primeape. The older Pokémon yelled out in pain before gaining its bearings enough to ram its purple fist into Tyrogue, sending him flying away. Primeape then charged forward at full speed, intending to end this battle.

Tyrogue flipped, landed on his feet, and charged toward his opponent with white a fist as he heard Mia yell out **Focus Punch**.

When they were mere inches from the other, they swung their attacks forward with all the might they could pull out from their exhausted reserves. The force of the two powerful fists colliding caused the ground to rumble a bit as they tried to overpower their opponent. They stayed in a stalemate for a few more seconds, no one even daring to breathe as the two Pokémon poured more than they ever knew they possessed to win this match. Even amongst the strain, the two looked at each other and smirked.

"_You have definitely grown well kid_," Primeape said to the smaller Pokémon in a strained voice.

"_Yeah I know and it's thanks to that girl, my friend Mia_," Tyrogue responded in an equally strained tone.

"_I can see that, but I'm afraid I won't lose this one to you child,"_ Primeape said. _"I will win this match_!" With those words, he put everything he had into his fist as it slowly began to push Tyrogue back.

"_No. I won't lose here. I made a promise to Mia to help her live her dream one day,_" Tyrogue spoke as his voice got more solid instead of the rigid breathing he had moments ago. "_I intend to keep that promise! I won't….LOSE!"_ Just like Primeape, Tyrogue poured everything he had left into his fist, causing him to stop sliding as once again they were once again in a stalemate. The stalemate lasted for a few more seconds before an explosion took place, engulfing both of them.

The surrounding students watched the smoke intensely since they had no clue who could win this match. They were not expecting Mia to do this well. Mia narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the thick smoke as best as she could. Lola and Ash just stood calmly while looking at the clearing smoke.

After eight painstakingly long seconds, the smoke cleared enough for a standing figure to be seen over another figure that lay on the ground. When the smoke finally dissipated, everyone, except a smiling Lola and Ash let out a surprised gasp.

Walking forward, Ash made the announcement loud and clear. "Primeape is unable to battle. Victory goes to Tyrogue and Mia!"

For a moment Mia stood there in shock as Ash's announcement finally began to sink in. "I did it. I actually did it. WE BEAT MOM!" Mia started off softly before yelling out in joy. Tyrogue yelled out along with its trainer as he ran towards Mia and jumped into her arms. "We did it buddy! We really, truly did it!"

Before anymore words could be spoken, Tyrogue glowed a bright blue color as he grew in size. When the light died down, Tyrogue no longer stood there. In his place, something else stood proudly.

Tyrogue had evolved into a Hitmontop!

This only caused Mia to cry tears of joy as she celebrated not only her victory, but also her friend's evolution.

As she celebrated, Lola returned Primeape to his Pokéball and walked over to a still smiling Ash. "You knew she was more than enough skill to best me. That's why you let her better my strongest, isn't it?" 

Ash chuckled. "I saw the fire she held along with Tyrogue and also the powerful bond the two shared. She needed confidence and facing your Primeape was the only way for her to let her potential show. A sparring or battle wasn't what she needed. No. She needed to reach her breaking point both mentally and emotionally. I must say she passed with flying colors. There is an old saying I heard. 'The one thing that holds us back from our true potential is ourselves.'"

Lola nodded at his words and couldn't help but see just how accurate his words were. "Well, a deals a deal," Lola smiled warmly. "My daughter is free to do as she wishes, but please, promise me you will look after her. She can be a bit of a hot-head. She gets it from me, I guess."

Ash nodded his head to her as he chuckled slightly, "I'll make her the best Fighting Specialist the world has ever seen."

(Flashback End)

"From there, Ash told me about him being the Champion of Kalos and asked me if I would like to join his new Elite Four. I accepted his offer and well, the rest is history," Mia finished.

Mike was shocked. He knew Ash was a good guy, but to do all that for someone he didn't even know. It just shows how special Ash really is. "It would seem Ash really had your back." 

"That's true," Mia said with a bright smile. "To me, I owe Ash everything. I will follow Ash to the end, even if it costs me my life."

Mike was slightly surprised by Mia's words. To have such devotion, admiration, and loyalty towards someone was really something to see. Shaking his heads from his thoughts, he gave Mia a smile as he gestured towards the trainers cleaning the Pokémon. "What do you say we go give them a hand?"

Mia nodded her head as both trainers and the meditating Hitmontop stood and made their way towards the lake.

(In an unknown temple)

Entering an unknown, but ancient looking temple, a figure in a black cloak made his way inside. Moving his hand up, the cloaked individual revealed his arm. On his hand was a black fingerless glove that was red on the edges by the fingers. On his wrist was a long, electronic band with a big rectangular screen.

On the screen, it showed five bars that increased and decreased on the screen as he moved his arm across the different pathways the huge room provided. When he turned to a pathway that was at the farthest left corner, the bars shot across the screen as the screen began to make a rapid beeping noise.

The man looked up from the screen and began making his way towards that entrance, completely ignoring the others. He made his way inside as his feet echoed with each footstep, creating a very ominous feeling.

Behind where the man once stood, the path leading to the temple was littered with unconscious Pokémon. Pokémon of all kinds: Gloom, Golem, Goldbat, Absol and even Weavile all lay unmoving on the floor as the surrounding trees were either uprooted or slightly on fire. The ground itself was upturned or scorched, as if an explosion took place that annihilated the surrounding earth.

The cloaked figure walked further down the hall until he came upon a massive room. The room itself seemed to be held up by three different colored pillars that were far from each other in a triangular formation. One pillar was brown like rock; one was silver like steel, and the other blue like ice. In the middle of the room was a huge statue of a Regigigas. The statue sat on the floor as it stared ahead as it released a calming, kind feeling.

"It's time to awaken. Go Regirock, Registeel, Regice," the man called out as he tossed three Pokéballs into the air.

The Regi Pokémon popped into the room as they each faced the stone statue.

Raising his right hand, a black aura roared to life as it quickly encompassed his entire hand in a stream-like fashion. He watched as his black energy shot towards the statue and began to completely cover it.

When the black aura seeped into the statue, the statue didn't look or feel peaceful, nor did it feel protective. The statue seemed to look agitated, like it was forced to be here. Slowly, the statue's calming aura began to boil and feel more enraged.

The man nodded his head to his three Regis as they took place in front the pillars that match their color scheme. Regirock stood in front of the brown pillar, Regice stood in front of the blue pillar and Registeel was in front of the silver pillar. They each roared out as the pillars glowed brightly along with the statue. The light began to fill the room, slightly blinding the Regi trio and their trainer. When the light finally dimmed down, they all gazed upon the center once more.

Where the statue once stood was now a fully awake Regigigas. The Legendary Regi eluded a dark, menacing aura that caused the other Regis to take a step back in fear.

The man merely stared down the Colossal Pokémon, without averting his gaze in the slightest. After what felt like an eternity, Regigigas bowed down on one knee in front of the man. In response, the man wordlessly threw a Pokéball and watched as it beeped, signifying his capture.

Raising his arm, he tapped the electronic band and a beeping noise was heard. "Regigigas successfully captured and under our command. What's your progress?"

"The Legendary Bird Ho-Oh has been spotted over the Kanto Region. The creator of the sea, Kyogre, is in the waters of the Johto Region."

"Good, keep eyes on Ho-Oh. We will commence capture upon my arrival. As for Kyogre, keep on its trail as well until Dust arrives," the man said. His reply was a quick "yes sir" before the connection was cut. He took out his Pokéballs and returned the three Regi's.

"Everything is coming together perfectly and soon the whole world will begin to shake," looking to the sky a dark smirk made its way onto his face, "be prepared Arceus, you and all your children will fall."

He made his way out of the temple, never once glancing back.

**AN: And that is done! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and at least it wasn't nearly as long as the last one sooooo… YAY for me! I really don't have anything to address at this point in time so I will head back to working on the next chapter when I can. I should have the final spot chosen for the Harem by the next two chapters soo there's that. Anyway please favorite, follow, and please review and let me know how I'm doing. I like to hear from you all as I read every review sent; I just love you all that much. Well that's all for me so till next time.**

**Dragon Soul94 is out!  
**__


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello my dear reader's its Dragon here with the next update FINALLY. Look what happened was, I was barely able to get on my home computer to type and when I did, WHAT I HAD WAS DELETED! Now the good news is, thanks to my Uncle, I got a new laptop that I am using now to write my stories. I got half-way through but what I wrote was DELETED AGAIN! I couldn't find my Memory saver so I lost everything. I'm so sorry that it took so long so I hope you could all forgive me. Well enough of this, I made you all wait long enough; to the story! The harem is as follows:**

**Cynthia **

**Anabel **

**Korrina**

**Serena**

**Ursula**

**Elesa **

**Roxie**

**Dawn**

**Hilda**

**Sabrina**

**Skyla**

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry_

**AnimeRules4- I'm sorry my friend, but I will not add May to the Harem. As I stated before, Dawn will be difficult enough for Ash to accept as is, but add May and all thoughts are put out the window. Plus I have a plan for May, just not with Ash. **

**Guest (you know who you are) - Thank you so much for reading! You are right in that I need to start bringing in the girls so I hope this at least makes up for it abit. If not, let me know.**

**Guest (you know who you are) - I'm sorry that my chapters take so long. Know that this isn't my intention, things just keep stopping me. Hopefully with my new laptop, I can get them out faster. Thank you for reading! **

**AssRat- Honestly I'm still trying to learn more about Hoopa before I bring her in. I love your idea and will let you know what I will do with it. I have a plan for how Hoopa gets in the story, but not so much afterwards.**

**Chapter 12:**

**Surprise Date?! A Mysterious Warning**

Ash awoke with a startle, his breathing heavy from the shock. Ash just woke up from another nightmare, though this one was different than the rest of them. In this one, no town was in danger. In fact, he didn't see another person. He saw only himself in a bright, white room. No sky, no Pokémon; nothing.

He called out, hoping to get a response, but got no such results. He was about to take a step forward to explore, but he was stopped from a powerful aura signature roaring to life behind him. The aura was enough to disorientate him for a moment.

Quickly turning around to face the signature, Ash's eyes widened at what he saw before him. It was pure aura but this one was very different from what he's seen before. Instead of the warm, soothing, and calming feel that aura naturally gave off; this one was hateful, cold, and chaotic. It was so cold that Ash felt a shiver go up his spine.

The aura (which was pitched black in color), moved around as it floated in the air in front of him. Ash stared at it warily, unsure of what he should do. What surprised him even more was that _**THIS **_aura actually felt familiar to him; like he had encountered it before.

Ash took a step back as the aura moved closer to him suddenly, getting into a defensive stance. "What are you?!" Ash yelled. The aura just floated there, not reacting. "Do something dammit!"

Suddenly, the black aura slammed into the ground, forming a black puddle before it rose slowly. The aura began to take shape, as the first things to form were a pair of feet and legs. It was then followed by a torso that grew two arms and hands. A head then took form with hair flowing in a windless void. Two closed slits formed on its pure black face that snapped open. The eyes were shown to be completely red with the exception being the black, slit pupils.

Ash's eyes widened once more at what he was looking at. The black aura, the power filled with so much hate and rage, took the form of Ash himself!

Ash shook himself from his memory of the incident; he _**had **_to talk to Arceus about this when he got the chance. Looking around, he found everyone was still asleep. Looking at the Sun, he guessed that it was around eight in the morning.

Ash made his way to the lake and knelt in front of it. 'I'll just go for a walk around town,' Ash thought as he splashed water on his face. Feeling two aura signatures coming up behind him, Ash addressed them. "Would you two like to join me for a walk?"

"_Of course, Master_," Lucario responded soothingly. Pikachu (who was sitting on Lucario's shoulder), nodded his head in agreement.

"Let us get going then. It's a rest period for all trainers so there are no battles going on today," Ash said towards his two Pokémon.

Before Ash could walk away though, a small cry from the water caught his attention. The cry came from his Milotic who, from looking into her eyes, knew that she wanted to join them. Ash nodded his head once more as he returned her into her Pokéball.

Quickly grabbing his cap and jacket, (not as Satoshi mind you), Ash made his way into town with Pikachu and Lucario by his side and Milotic in tow.

After a few moments, they entered the town as Ash quickly took notice of how calm it was. He figures that most people must still be resting due to it still being so early in the morning. 'At least I won't be swarmed by people asking for my autograph,' Ash chuckled mentally.

After walking around town for a while longer, his growling stomach alerted him that he should probably get something to eat. Walking his way to a random restaurant, a mop of blonde hair from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Turning towards the direction, he saw an ice cream parlor, but it wasn't the parlor that caught his attention, the owner of the long blonde hair did. It was a woman who possessed an air of power and mystery to her.

It was Cynthia Shirona.

Ash smiled at the sight of the gorgeous Sinnoh Champion. "Cynthia, hey Cynthia!" Ash yelled out as he ran over to her with his two Pokémon right behind him.

Looking towards the voice, Cynthia smiled widely, with a tint of pink dusting her cheeks. "Ash, good morning," she greeted happily.

Ash gave Cynthia a warm hug in greeting, (which only caused the blush to darken as she returned the hug), before he stepped back and gave her a once over. He _had _to admit that Cynthia's place as one of the most beautiful trainers today was well earned. From her perfect hourglass figure to her slightly pale skin that only seemed to enhance her beauty to even further heights.

Knocking himself away from those thoughts, Ash continued. "How are you feeling this morning, Cynthia?" Looking into her eyes, Ash had to use all of his control to not to lose himself into those elegant, grey eyes.

"I am doing well Ash, just out for a little stroll," she replied before an idea popped into her head. Her blush from earlier returned as she spoke her next words "would you like to join me?" 'Please say yes!'

Ash smiled at her offer, completely missing her blush. "I would love to join you Cynthia! What about you guys?" Ash asked his two awaiting Pokemon.

Pikachu nodded his head while jumping onto Ash's left shoulder. Lucario shook his head, opting to go back to his Pokéball for now. As Ash returned Lucario, Cynthia had a thought go through her mind.

'That Lucario, that's the same one I saw around Satoshi before the tournament began!' She knew it was the same, there are no other Lucario's with that specific pigmentation nor did she know of one that gave off the same power this one was putting off. 'But why does he have it? Did they trade or something?'

Unaware of his fellow Champions thoughts, Ash jerked his head to the side. "Let's go Cynthia." She nodded and started walking beside Ash, opting to think on it later.

As the two Champions walked, they talked nonstop about themselves. As they spoke, they were pleasantly surprised with how open they were to each other. No barrier to get in their way; they both had very relieved feeling towards this.

For Cynthia, she felt she had to always be perfect at everything. She had to always be the absolute best or she would quickly fall behind. She had few people she could call close friends; friends that she could indulge herself with and not be held down. Yes, she had the other Champions as well as her Gym Leaders and her Elites as well, but they barely spent any time together. The chances they did get together were mostly to battle, not just to talk or hang out. With Ash, it felt so different. The times she _**did **_talk with the others, she felt she had to almost always be reserved and elegant. She didn't have to do that with Ash, though. She didn't need to be a stranger and hide behind a mask. She didn't need to be perfect, she could just be herself: a smart, strong willed and self-admitted occasional childish woman.

For Ash, it felt liberating to be able to talk to someone like this. To be able to drop all his guards, to not feel like he had to handle all the burdens of the world. He didn't feel that crushing weight that seemed to follow him from the start of his journey. He felt he could actually breathe calmly again, to be able to soar high again instead of feeling so grounded. There was no training to stop threats, no aura practice weighing on his mind; he felt like the kid he was before his journey. If Ash had to admit it, he really enjoyed this warm feeling in his chest as he spoke to the Sinnoh Champion with a smile on his face.

As they walked, they went into a small restaurant and a wonderful meal with each other. After a while of rest, they made their way around town for a bit longer when they stopped by a clothing store. Shrugging, they decided to explore and see what they had to offer.

As they entered the clothing store, named 'Boutique around the World', neither noticed that they were being trailed by a several different sized shadows.

Ash and Cynthia made their way around the shop that held clothing styles from the many different regions. They picked out some outfits and modeled some of them for each other, hoping to get a rise out of each other.

One of the outfits that Cynthia modeled was a yellow two-piece bikini. It had white stripes in the shape of lightning bolts going diagonal. It also showed off a generous amount of cleavage. It was only made worse when Cynthia posed, putting her hands on her knees and leaning forward slightly. This action, along with her curvaceous body, caused Ash's face to go a deep red that would make a Corphish jealous and become a stammering mess as he had trouble to form coherent words. This resulted in her giggling at her success, as her pride as a woman rose, and secretly plan to return to the shop to buy the outfit.

Ash, not one to be out done, got his revenge as he modeled his own outfit. He wore red sneakers with white bottoms, along with a pair of black slacks that hugged his legs, enough to show the muscles that they held. He also a dark blue jacket that was left open and a white muscle shirt that left nothing to the imagination as it showed off his six pack perfectly. He wore a blue fedora that had yellow feather sticking out on the left side. He also posed for the Sinnoh Champion by having his arms crossed over his chest and staring intently at her. The crossed arms caused his muscles to bulge slightly, giving Cynthia a much better view.

This action caused Cynthia's mind to go into overdrive as it tried its best to burn the image into her head. It also led to Cynthia's face turning such a dark red that it would cause a Charmeleon to weep and forfeit its color.

After a few moments of looking, they decided to leave the store, but were suddenly ambushed by the shadows from earlier that seemed to multiply! Flashes of light continued to blind them. Round, steel objects were shoved into their blinded faces. The shadows were so loud and all of them were talking. You guessed it: the Champions have been ambushed by a crowd of reporters.

"Are you two dating?"

"What kind of training do you do?"

"Do you guys train together?"

"What are your thoughts on the tournament so far?"

"Ash where did you vanish to for so long?"

"When did you two start your relationship?" These were among the few questions that they could understand due to them all talking at once.

Ash and Cynthia took a step back in an attempt to get back in the shop and escape the crowd, only to see more reporters blocking their path. Not seeing any other route, Ash looked towards Pikachu on his shoulder who nodded his head in understanding of his trainer's wordless command. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and fired a **Thunderbolt **above the heads of the rowdy reporters.

This got the desired effect of the reporters flinching at the attack and causing them to duck away from the attack in shock. Using this distraction to his advantage, Ash quickly turned to Cynthia and swept her off her feet and held her in a bridal carry. Channeling aura to his legs, Ash jumped backward to the wall of the building, and with a mighty push, Ash jumped off and above the heads of the reporters. Once he had landed, Ash took off as fast as he could.

Recovering from their shock, the reporters quickly looked around to try to find the champions, only to see a small speck in the distance running off before completely vanishing from their sights.

Cynthia continued to hold on tight as she could to her raven haired crush. She was so surprised when Ash lifted her off the ground; she had to suppress the urge to let out a loud YELP that threatened to leave her lips. When she looked, she couldn't believe how fast they were moving! Everything was a blur. Before she knew it; they went from a crowd of chattering reporters, to a calm and quiet street.

Ash made a quick turn, before stopping in front of a building which ended up being their hotel. Looking down to the blonde in his arms, Ash's face gained a warm smile and a small blush at how tightly Cynthia was holding on to him. He even felt her assets pushed tightly onto his chest. 'They sure are big,' Ash thought before shaking those thoughts away.

"Are you okay Cynthia?" Ash asked the elder blonde woman. Cynthia nodded her head as Ash let her down. "I'm glad; at least we were able to get away from those reporters."

Cynthia looked at Ash before a small giggle left her lips, followed by Ash laughing along with her. "Yes and I have you to thank for that Ash."

Ash smirked at her before a certain aura signature caught his attention. Discreetly looking for it, Ash saw a silhouette on top of a nearby building looking at them. Cynthia's voice snapped Ash's attention back onto her.

"Well Ash. It's been real fun, but I have to make my leave as I need to speak to my grandfather," she said, slightly disappointed that she couldn't stay with him longer. This has been the most fun she's had in a while, not including Pokémon battles, of course.

Ash nodded his head to the blonde while a warm smile made its way on his face. "It's quite alright Cynthia; I actually have to get going myself. I'll speak to you later; maybe we can do this again sometime." He quickly gave Cynthia a hug before taking off towards the forest, the silhouette vanishing.

Cynthia stood there for a while longer as Ash began to vanish from her sight. She looked around to see no one was there, and could no longer contain herself.

She squealed in delight and joy.

'Ash hugged me! We got to be with each other, without someone else getting in the way! Whether he knows it or not, I got a date from Ash!' With that thought in mind, she made her way back into the hotel, her happiness practically flowing off her body.

Ash ran down the street, feeling that aura signature from earlier still following him. As he made his way into the forest, a voice rang through his head.

'Make your way towards the center, away from the others,' the voice said. Ash nodded as he changed his course slightly and making his way to where he was told.

Ash stopped in a clearing that held more sand than actual grass with a few boulders laced throughout the field. A small lake was nearby, flowing at a calming pace. Taking a Pokéball off his belt, Ash tossed it into the air "Lucario, come on out."

The silver furred Aura Pokémon appeared in a flash as he stretched slightly. He didn't enjoy being in the Pokéball much, always made him feel stiff. He nodded to his trainer and friend who returned the nod. Pikachu's ears twitched as he turned left, along with Ash.

"So you have a report for me, Mewtwo," Ash spoke out as the Genetic Pokémon appeared into the field in a blue ball of light.

"I did a sweep of the area as you have asked of me Ash," Mewtwo said. Ash nodded and ushered him to continue. "My analysis, we have a problem. A **BIG** problem."

**AN: And that's a wrap folks. Sorry for the delay for this chapter. I have been trying to get on the home computer so I could type it up, but I either had to get off so others could use it, work kept me from it, or some other issue. Thankfully, with my own laptop now, I can type these up a lot easier now so YAY! I hope you all like that little date scene, I figured that I have taken too long to put this up but I just needed a way to get this to happen while still causing a development. If you guys liked it let me know, if I need to work on it then let me know. I'm not exactly known for my romance at times but hey gotta start somewhere. Like always please leave a review, follow, and/or favorite. If you have any questions PM me or leave it in the review. I love hearing from you all, I always read them and take what you say or suggest into consideration. **


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello my dear readers, Dragon here with the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter; the nightmare was so much fun to write *evil grin*. Well either way I think I have finally decided on the last three candidates for the harem! It will be either between ****Flannery ****or ****Diantha**** or ****Zinnia ****(COGRATS ON THESE THREE!) I chose between these three since Flannery is a bit of a hot head (thank you Mark Andrew and many other reviewers for giving me a good reason to consider it), Diantha since Ash defeated her and I could work with that (thank you my readers for helping think of a reason for her), or Zinnia simple due to her mysterious tendencies and her hyper personality could fit with either of his personalities (and the fact that she guards Rayquaza makes working how they meet a lot easier). The choice is yours since I can incorporate either of them but ONLY out of these three ladies. Well let's get to the story, the harem is as follows:**

**Cynthia **

**Anabel **

**Korrina**

**Serena**

**Ursula**

**Elesa **

**Roxie**

**Dawn**

**Hilda**

**Sabrina**

**Skyla**

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry_

**Emilbootanimefreak- Thank you for liking it, was a bit nervous about the fluff but glad you enjoyed it. That would have been funny, I didn't think of it at all ha-ha. Sorry about May but don't worry I have a plan for her.**

**Gsmingkun- Thank you so much! Happy to have you so interested in my story! I hope I keep you interest.**

**ASD PokemonFan- I'm sorry for my long pause in the story and I hope you can forgive the wait. I had a lot going on that I couldn't get away from. I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't to your liking, I hope this is more to your liking. **

**Pokémon Chapter 13:**

**The Surprise Attack?! A Forced Co-Operation**

The Genetic Pokémon's words caught Ash's attention as he saw the slight worried look on his face.

"As I conducted my sweep of the area, I found several signatures with dark intentions," Mewtwo said. "The problem is, every time I tried to pinpoint the location of the signatures, they seem to vanish as if they were never there. One signature in particular was extremely dark and filled with nothing but malice, but it too evades my sights and powers." Mewtwo crossed his arms as he floated off the ground slightly. His words actually surprised both Pikachu and Lucario. Who can hide themselves from Mewtwo so easily?!

Ash nodded slightly at his Pokémon's words and could understand why he's so worried. It's not too difficult to hide one's presence, but that would require the ability to control your aura or psychic abilities, even if it's just to hide it. Also, to be able to hide yourself from Mewtwo (not only an extremely powerful Psychic Pokémon, but one that has trained with him so he knows ho to bypass such a trick) takes a lot of control and skill.

"Mewtwo, can you teleport the others here? I have a job for them all," Ash asked his Legendary, who nodded in response.

Why I removed Psychic: you already established that Ash is talking to Mewtwo and that Mewtwo is a Psychic type

Mewtwo's eyes glowed a light blue color before he spread his arms and five Luxury Balls appeared around him in a flash of light. The balls opened up and in a flash, five Pokémon appeared; one of them being Diancie who twirled in excitement before giggling. Ash looked at the six extremely powerful Pokémon before grinning, "alright guys, I have a job for you all."

A few miles away on a dock, a boat has just arrived and began to let its passengers off. A voice on a loud speaker went off as people began to get off. "This is your Captain. We have arrived at our destination, and I hope you all enjoy the tournament. Thank you for riding the S.S. Lugia."

Among the passengers exiting the boat, a young girl with honey colored haired grinned.

She had short hair and wore a red fedora with a black stripe on top of it. She had a bright, red dress with a yellow collar, a black top underneath, a red waistcoat (with a blue ribbon tie around her neck) and brown boots to finish her look. Her warm, blue eyes looked focused as she made her way into the city. Walking alongside her was a tall Delphox with her arms swinging at her sides.

The young girl was Serena Yvonne, a famous Pokémon Performer in the Kalos region. She and Ash had met up in said region during his travels and actually traveled together for a while before going their separate ways. In fact, they knew each other back when they were kids before she had to move away. After meeting up and separating, they kept in touch as they stirred the other on in completing their goals.

Looking to her Delphox, Serena smiled. "Well Delphox, Ash is here on this island somewhere. Let's go secure a place for us to stay before we go greet him." Delphox gave a cry of agreement as they made their way into the city. 'I'll get you Ash and when I do, I'll finally tell you how I feel.'

Ash made his way into the clearing with everyone else, while deep in thought. 'Ok so Mewtwo and the others are going execute the plan, I will also need to be ready to act at a moment's notice. I just hope I don't regret this.' Before he could ponder anymore, his instincts kicked in as they warned him of danger closing in.

Turning quickly, Ash swung his left leg out with great force. The swing blocked an incoming flying kick, courtesy of Mia. Pulling back, Ash swung his other leg at Mia, who pushed off and twisted her body to dodge the blow. She landed beside Ash and quickly tried to leg sweep the Champion to throw him off balance. Sensing her plan, Ash jumped over her attack and back flipped a safe distance from her.

The two were getting ready to charge at each other, but were interrupted by Mike who jumped into the fray by getting in a grappling match with Mia. Mia leaned back and kicked outward, but Mike jumped back and grabbed her leg before tossing her to the side. They charged at each other once more and their fists collided with a powerful force. They both jumped away from each other just in time to dodge Ash who attacked them both with an axe kick.

All three fighters gained grins on their faces as they charged at one another in a powerful three-way collision of force. While the three trainers duked it out, the surrounding Pokémon (ironically), were the ones cheering the battle on. Suzaku and Tai merely watched the battle as they made a bet on who would be the first one out and who would win.

Suzaku said that Mike would be the first one out and that Ash would win, whereas Tai said that Mia would be the first one out and said that Mike would win.

Back in the city, Delia Ketchum is walking down the street with her trusty Mr. Mime (who she had nicknamed Mimey) and an orange-furred Delcatty. The orange fur indicated that the Delcatty was shiny.

She found Delcatty as a young Skitty while exploring the Hoenn regions for any signs of her son. The Skitty was apparently a troublemaker. She constantly played pranks on the other Pokémon of the forest and would steal food from traveling trainers. By the time Delia saw her, Skitty had eaten most of her Pokémon food and sped off. The next day, she found Skitty again, but this time, she was surrounded by four Vigoroth, who were apparently angered by some prank that Skitty played on them if the wet fur had anything to do with it.

After sending out Mr. Mime and giving them a warning, the Vigoroth's attacked. The battle did not last long as Delia sent the Vigoroth's running. After tending to Skitty's wounds, Delia left her some food and made her way to leave. Skitty stopped her after a few seconds of her walking away, Skitty wanted to join her. After catching the cute cat, Skitty quickly proved her worth by winning her many battles, and it wasn't much longer until Skitty became the powerful Delcatty that she is now.

After a long, early training session, Delia was hoping that she could find Ash so she could speak with him. 'I have to make amends, no matter what! I have to get my son back!' Delia thought, determined. She was ready to whatever it took to gain her son's love and forgiveness again.

Delcatty chimed out in encouragement to its trainer's determination while Mr. Mime gave her a warm smile. Smiling at her two Pokémon, Delia thanked them as she made her way to the surrounding forests. As they made their way through the forests, Delcatty suddenly stopped walking as her ears began twitching.

"What's wrong Delcatty, do you hear something?" Delia asked. Instead of responding, Delcatty turned left and took off deeper into the forest as fast as she could. Delia and Mr. Mime quickly took off after the Prim Pokémon. "Delcatty, Delcatty wait up!"

As they ran, Delia began to hear shouting and what sounded like explosions. She saw Delcatty stop by a big bush and she sighed in relief. When Delia and Mr. Mime arrived, they saw a girl wearing a trench coat dodging a **Dark Pulse **that was fired from an oddly-colored Umbreon. Delia quickly recognized the girl from the Elite Four listings and from her arrival on the island with that Satoshi guy. It was Alex Rain, an Elite Four member of the Kalos region.

The region her son is Champion over!

'Maybe she knows where Ash is!' Delia thought as hope quickly filled her heart. Before Delia could walk out and ask her, the young girl called out.

"I know you're there, so you might as well come out of hiding." Alex _knew_ she was being watched, After all, being around Dark-types and _constantly_ being in their setting, you tend to learn how to trust that sixth sense that tells you that you're being watched.

Delia walked out from her hiding place while scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. Next to her were her two Pokémon who were looking ready in case a battle broke out. "I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to spy on you. Delcatty ran off and I chased after her. It was most likely the sounds of your training drew her to you."

Nodding her head, Alex accepted her apology. "It's fine. Umbreon and I were just getting some morning exercise." Umbreon called out to his name being called while never taking his eyes off of Delia. Ash's mother decided to introduce herself.

"My name is Delia Ketchum," she said, pointing to herself before addressing her two Pokémon. "And these are two of my Pokémon, Mr. Mime and Delcatty."

"I know who you are, Miss Ketchum," Alex responded. "My name is Alex Rain and I'm the Dark specialist of the Kalos Elite Four. Over there is my partner and friend, Umbreon." Umbreon nodded his head in greeting, never moving his eyes from the new arrivals.

Delia decided to ask the question that currently preyed on her mind. "Excuse me, Miss Rain..."

"Just Alex, please," Alex interrupted with a small smile.

"...Alex, I was wondering if you knew where I could find Ash," Delia asked in as calm of a tone as she could, but you could still hear the sadness that laced her voice when Ash was mentioned. Could you blame the woman, though? Ash was still her son, regardless of what happened.

The smile that was present on Alex's face was quickly replaced by a frown at the question. "Listen Mrs. Ketchum, while I don't dislike you, it doesn't mean I don't trust you. You hurt Ash more than you could ever realize. I owe Ash everything and won't betray his trust by sending that someone who hurt him straight to him."

Delia (while saddened at the girl's response), couldn't help her confusion. Why would she owe Ash everything?

Seeing the questioning look on her face, Alex elaborated for her. "I was an orphan. I don't know who my parents are. I don't know if they abandoned me or if something else happened. I don't even know if they loved me," she began. She took a sharp breath before continuing. "Anyway, the orphanage I stayed in was a horrible place. We were fed cold and rotten food. The beds were old and destroyed, like they picked them from the trash. We were abused and neglected. Some even died in that horrible building."

Delia gasped at the horrible things that place did. To children no less!

"We were also trained to fight both people and Pokémon alike, to be able to eliminate anyone without a problem. As it turned out, the orphanage was owned by Team Rocket," Alex continued as Delia's eyes widened slightly. "Kids who proved they were strong were '_adopted_' by Rocket members and taken away to join their ranks. We didn't know that, we thought they were saved by a loving family. After seventeen years of living in that hell, the building was suddenly under attack. Using this confusion, me and some of the older kids took as many of the younger kids we could and tried to escape. We soon ran into our savior as he just took out three of the '_caretakers'_. Our savior was Ash and his Pokémon."

Delia's eyes widened even more, any further and they might fall out of their sockets.

"A few had managed to escape but thanks to Ash's efforts, most of the Rocket members were captured. After checking on all of us, Ash took us to the hospital to be checked up on before coming to me a bit later. We spent some time together while at the hospital, playing games or showing me his Pokémon. We got along so well, that when it came for me to be discharged from the hospital, he offered me a place at his side as he showed me a piece of paper. "A huge smile crossed Alex's face as some tears fell from her eyes. "It was a paper that meant I was officially adopted; Ash was the one who signed it. I was adopted by Ash Ketchum and was officially made his little sister."

Delia gasped for what felt like the sixth time in the past couple of minutes. Her son, the one she raised (alone for the most part), not only attacked a building filled to the brim with Team Rocket members, but also saved so many children in the process. He even gave this girl, this lonely girl a loving family. The word "proud" couldn't even fathom at how she felt towards her son.

"From then on, Ash trained me and helped me grow stronger and more trusting toward the world around me. He helped me see the beauty that life possesses instead of just the ugly. Eventually, Ash asked me to become one of his Elite Four members and I instantly agreed. So as you can see Mrs. Ketchum, I owe my brother everything in my life. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him, so I will not betray the trust he's given me!"

Delia, while upset, realized that no matter what she did or said, this girl won't tell her anything, not that she could blame her. Before Delia could speak, a cruel chuckle echoed through the trees around them.

"What a heartwarming, tear-jerking story. My favorite part was about the weak kids being abused," a male voice spoke out. Delia and Alex looked around, trying to find out where it was coming from. Mr. Mime tried using his psychic energy to sense the man out, but got no such luck. All he felt was a cold sensations making its way to his stomach at what he DID sense. "Yet I must say that the kids' deaths was a close second; you should have given more details about it."

"Ok enough!" Alex yelled in frustration. "Show yourself right now!" Her response was a **Shadow Ball** being launched from behind the trees to her right. She quickly leaned back, dodging the attack. The attack impacted with the ground behind them, causing an explosion and kicking a thick cloud of dust.

Delia and Alex covered their faces to avoid anything from getting into their eyes. Delcatty growled menacingly and Mr. Mime began to shakily get between Delia and the dust cloud. Alex and Umbreon stared where the **Shadow Ball** came from with narrowed eyes. Alex's hand unconsciously grabbed a Pokéball from her waist.

The sunlight that lit up the morning was suddenly darkened from the clouds covering it. It was as if the Sun became scared of what was to come.

Slowly, a figure made its way from the dissipating cloud of dust. The figure wore a pure black cloak, with the hood over his head. His hands were covered by black leather gloves. His eyes were a deep blood red with cold black pupils that stared into their very souls.

The man began to chuckle as he spun around like a dancer to a silent tune and before they knew it, a Pokémon appeared behind him. At least, they thought it was a Pokémon.

The creature was the size of a 13 year old child. It had a purple body, with white pupiless eyes. It had sharp claws and a long tail that curled around its feet. It had no lips, but possessed razor sharp teeth. There where holes on the sides of its head where ears should have been. It had a grin on its nose less face.

The man continued to chuckle at the shocked faces of his audience before he finally stopped spinning and addressed them. "Now my darlings, let's see what you are made of!" At his words, the creature vanished as it took off towards the shocked group.

Delcatty and Mr. Mime were easily tossed to the sides and slammed into trees, causing both to yell out in pain. Before Alex and Delia could utter a single word, they were both grabbed by their throats and slammed into trees and were held there.

"How's that for a lovely game, darlings~," the man chuckled as the creatures white eyes began to glow yellow. "Try not to scream too loud!" Suddenly a shock of electricity traveled from the creature's shoulders to its victims, electrocuting them.

Alex, throughout all the pain, scanned the area the best she could. 'Where is Umbreon?!' Alex thought frantically, as the electricity finally stopped. Using this relapse, she scanned the area faster until her eyes landed on the man; just looking at him caused shivers to go up her spine.

The man saw the look in her eyes and chuckled again. "By the way Miss Rain, if you're looking for your dear Umbreon then look no further," he said as he pulled what looked like black and red chains. As he yanked it, a red glow took place as a yell of a pain erupted through the clearing.

The one yelling in pain was Umbreon who was yanked from a tree above the man.

Hearing Umbreon yell out in pain caused Alex to gain renewed strength and struggle more fiercely to free herself from the strange creature's powerful grip, only serving to aggravate the creature at her attempt and tighten its fingers. This action caused her struggling to slow before coming to a complete stop as she tried to regain her breath.

"Fine then, if you want your Umbreon back so much then take it," the man said before grabbing Umbreon's motionless body and tossing him towards the teary-eyed trainer. "I'm done with it anyway." The creature let go of Alex and Delia and vanished as the two women fell to the floor. Alex quickly scrambled to her feet as she ran to her Umbreon.

She stopped by the Dark type's body before falling to her knees and looked him over and tried to get a response. "Umbreon," Alex whispered as she shook the Pokémon slightly. "Umbreon, wake up, come on. Umbreon wake up, please!" Tears began to fall from her eyes as she shook harder. Slowly began to realize that her attempts would do nothing, that her best friend was gone!

Delia watched as Alex cried her heart out, before walking over to the distraught girl and wrapping her arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. Alex slammed her face into Delia's chest as she cried in anguish, Delia joining her as tears from the eyes of the young mother.

After everything she went through already, now Alex loses her Umbreon! This wasn't right, it simply wasn't fair!

The man watched the two crying woman, amusement clear in his eyes as they cried. He really loved it when people broke down like this, it makes living so worthwhile in his eyes. He could watch them cry all day, but he had a job to do and them crying was going to get old fast.

"Relax Alex~," the figure spoke in a sing-song manner. "Umbreon can actually be saved." These words quickly got Alex attention as she sent a teary glare at the man along with Delia. "You see, I have the power to steal the life essence of Pokémon and humans and devour them. To me, all living things with a life force are food. And, just like I can take away someone's life essence, I can also return them." He lifted up his hand that held on a red orb tightly. "This orb is your Umbreon's life essence. If you and Delia can beat me in a two vs one Pokémon battle, then I'll return it, but if you lose...well, you know the results."

Not seeing any other option, Alex nodded her head as she grabbed a Pokéball. Not even needing to be asked, Delia grabbed her own Pokéball as she was determined to help Alex as best she could.

"Absol, I need your help to save Umbreon!"

"Ninetales, we need your help, too!"

In front of Alex, an Absol stood tall and proud. A necklace with a colorful stone dangled from its neck. Quickly, Absol growled menacingly at the cloaked man.

Ninetales stood next to the Dark-type, but unlike Absol, wasted no time in snarling at the smirking man. All of her tails swung around wildly, showing how protective she was of Delia. She did not like the feeling she got from the man and saw it as a threat to her trainer. The Sun began to shine brightly, even through the clouds. Delia then quickly returned Delcatty and Mr. Mime.

"It would seem that your Pokémon aren't too fond of me right now," the man said in mock sadness. Moving his gloved hand to the side and opening his palm, a black energy swirled in his opened palm before a pitch black Pokéball with red linings appeared. "But no matter, Gengar come and play with us!"

The Ghost/Poison-type appeared on the field in a black flash of light. The grinning ghost moved its hands to its mouth as it chuckled.

"Now remember what's at stake if you lose," he spoke calmly. "Gengar, use **Sludge Bomb**." Gengar instantly created a ball of liquid sludge before firing it at the awaiting Pokémon. Ninetales dodged by jumping upwards and Absol dodged left.

"Absol, use **Psycho Cut**!" Alex called out. Absol charged up psychic energy into the blade on its head, before releasing it in a crescent slash.

Gengar easily dodged the attack by side stepping, only to fly upwards to dodge an incoming **Flamethrower** from Ninetales.

"Gengar, **Thunder**, now!" the man said as he crossed his arms. The ghost's body crackled with electricity as he shot a powerful **Thunder **at Ninetales.

"Ninetales, counter it with **Fire Blast**," Delia replied. Ninetales quickly fired her attack and watched as the two attacks fought for dominance before exploding, sending a mild shockwave through the air.

Not wanting to waste a moment, Alex gave her next command. "Absol, **Swords Dance**!" Absol glowed slightly as blue, ethereal swords surrounded him. A box was formed around him as Absol grew stronger. While Absol was powering up, Ninetales kept an eye on the cloud of dust that was slowly dissipating.

The cloaked man grinned as he gave out his next command. "Use** Confuse Ray **on Ninetales." Ninetales tensed as she waited for the dual-type to charge through the smoke... only for Gengar to rise from the ground next to it!

Gengar's eyes released a hypnotic wave that scored a direct hit on Ninetales. This caused Ninetales's pupils to shrink and look around confused.

"Crap. Absol, attack Gengar with **Night Slash**!" Alex called out. Acting quickly, Absol slashed Gengar with its (now purple) glowing claws. Not able to act quickly enough, Gengar was sent flying while crying out in pain.

"Ninetales, try your **Flamethrower**," Delia called out. Ninetales gathered her flames and fired her attack... directly under herself. The attack caused Ninetales to be harmed by her own flames as Absol jumped away to dodge the spreading fire. Delia gasped as she saw her Ninetales hurt herself with her own attack.

Alex looked to her partner in worry before looking back at the battlefield. "Delia, get Ninetales under control. Absol and I will do what we can. Absol, **Night Slash**!" Absol roared out before charging at Gengar.

Delia looked to her confused Ninetales as she slammed her head on a nearby tree. "Ninetales, snap out of it! They need our help. Please, Ninetales!" Ninetales's response was to shoot a torrent of flames towards Delia, who ducked out of the way. 'What do I do? What would Ash do?!' The mere thought of Ash caused a wave of determination to rise from her heart and eyes to sharpen. Knowing what to do, Delia charged towards her Ninetales

"Absol, use **Detect **and then follow it up with **Psycho Cut**!" Alex commanded. Following his trainer's orders, Absol's eyes sharpened as his body twisted around an incoming** Shadow Ball **that destroyed a tree on impact. The blade on its head glowed before releasing the pink-colored attack towards Gengar at a fast pace.

Gengar, surprised by the attack, crossed his arms to protect himself. The attack exploded on contact with the Shadow Pokémon. Gengar flew out of the smoke with his arms still crossed in front of him with his body smoking slightly. Standing straight, his mocking grin was still present on his face. Gengar lowered his body slowly until he completely phased through the floor.

Alex and Absol focused carefully as the last time this happened, Ninetales was hit by a **Confuse Ray**. They couldn't risk the same thing happening to them!

"**Shadow Ball**, Gengar!" the man commanded loudly. The Ghost/Poison type quickly rose from the ground behind Absol and fired the Ghost attack at its target, only for Absol to barely dodge by ducking under the attack. "Hit it with **Thunderbolt**." The powerful bolt was quickly shot and was able to land a direct hit on Absol.

The Dark type yelled out in pain as the electricity coursed throughout his body. His yell only increased in volume as Gengar poured more power into the attack.

"Yes more, more," the man spoke softly and rose in volume. "Scream in agony for me! Louder, let me feel your pain through your agonizing screams! YES THAT'S IT! SCREAM!" He quickly broke into an amused and joyful laughter as Absol's intense screams only grew.

"Absol! Absol, you can break it, please!" Alex yelled out, only to be drowned out by Absol's screaming.

"**Fire Blast**!"

The powerful fire attack slammed into Gengar, causing the Shadow Pokémon to yell out in pain. An explosion took place on impact, causing Gengar to slam onto the ground.

Absol's screaming stopped as the **Thunderbolt** was cancelled. His body was littered with electric burn marks and the occasional spark of electricity. His legs were wobbly and he was about to fall, only to be held up by a Ninetales that was under him, looking into his eyes. Absol nodded as he willed himself to strand straight, thanking Ninetales for saving him.

Alex, seeing Absol was okay, sent a grateful smile to the presence next to her. "Thanks for the save there, Delia."

Delia smiled as she wiped off some blood that flowed down her arm. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but we are here now. Let's get your Umbreon back."

Seeing the blood, Alex decided to question her later and make sure she got treatment for it. Turning back to the battlefield an idea came to Alex. "Delia, I have an attack to slow Gengar down, but we need to get in close. I would prefer not to miss."

Delia nodded in response. "Then let's make sure we get him. Ninetales, use **Dark Pulse**." The Fox Pokémon gave a cry before running towards Gengar recovering in a burst of speed. Ninetales then fired the **Dark Pulse**, which raced towards the Shadow Pokémon.

"Gengar, get out of the way and use **Shadow Ball**," the man called out. Gengar laid flat on the ground (merging with it) and watched as the** Dark Pulse **flew over him. Moving to the side, he separated himself from the ground and fired the Shadow Ball at Ninetales.

Without any worry, in fact she held her own grin; Delia gave off her next command. "Ninetales, use **Flamethrower** on Gengar." Ninetails quickly let the torrent of flames loose at a surprised Gengar, completely ignoring the incoming **Shadow Ball**.

"Absol, protect Ninetails by using **Psycho Cut **on the **Shadow Ball**!" Alex commanded. Absol appeared next to Ninetales as he released the Psychic attack.

The two attacks cancelled each other out in an explosion of power.

Too surprised by the tactic to dodge, Gengar was engulfed by the rushing **Flamethrower**, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Absol quick, hit Gengar with your **Thunder Wave**!" Alex quickly yelled. The Dark type shot three bolts of electricity at the still burning Gengar.

The attack hit its mark, as the electricity blew away the flames and formed three electric rings around Gengar, immobilizing him. The rings then absorbed themselves into the Shadow Pokémon's body until they were completely gone.

Alex couldn't help but cheer at the successful hit. "Alright, we got him!" Delia smiled at the girl, seeing she picked up some traits from her son.

'You could actually believe they are blood siblings instead of just adopted if you went by how they acted,' Delia thought fondly. She was quickly thrown from her thoughts as she heard a cruel chuckle come from the hooded man. His chuckle also caused Alex to stop cheering and give the man her full attention.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you," he spoke out calmly. "Gengar is far from finished." As he said this, a cold presence could be felt from the no longer grinning Gengar. Now the Ghost/Poison Pokémon held a look of annoyance and anger. "**Shadow Ball**."

Gengar followed his trainer's command without even grunting in acknowledgement and fired the Ghost attack with amazing speed. The attack surprised Absol and Ninetales as he moved even faster than before. The two quickly dodged the attack, but were still blown away by the powerful explosion when it hit the ground behind them also kicking up a cloud of debris in the process.

'Gengar. It isn't just moving faster,' Delia thought watching as the smoke cleared, revealing a decent sized crater. Alex unknowingly voiced Delia's final thoughts.

"It's more powerful too." Gengar flinched as sparks of electricity went through its body. "Still, **Thunder Wave's **paralysis effect is still there. We just got to time our attacks carefully." Delia nodded at the Elite's words. They could do this, they can win this battle!

Delia wiped some sweat off her face as she looked at her hand. Her eyes widened as she looked at the Sun, remembering something and quickly looked to her partner. "Alex, I have a hard hitting attack that could end this. Think you can get me in close?" Alex nodded her head as she gave Delia a thumbs up.

"Absol, charge at Gengar. Top speed!" Absol took off at such speeds that he looked like a white blur to everyone.

Gengar roared as he followed Absol's lead, charging at the Dark type. "Gengar, use **Sludge Bomb**," the man commanded his Pokémon.

"Absol, **Detect**. Then follow it upwith **Psycho Cut**," Alex yelled.

The two Pokémon appeared in front of each other as Gengar released the Poison attack but was easily dodged by Absol, who ended up behind Gengar. Then the Disaster Pokémon released the psychic slash upon Gengar, who yelled from the pain as he soared forward.

Gengar stopped himself midair (while upside down) and glared at Absol. "Gengar, behind you!" Gengar's eyes widened as he forgot that he had a second opponent. Turning around, he was faced with a grinning Ninetales.

"Ninetales, fire a point blank **Solar Beam**!" Delia called out. Opening her mouth, Ninetales fired a powerful beam of solar energy that engulfed the wide-eyed Shadow Pokémon.

The beam slammed into the ground, taking Gengar with it, causing a huge explosion upon impact.

'I thought the sun felt brighter than normal,' Alex thought to herself as she looked at the panting Ninetales. 'Her Ninetales must have the ability Drought, since I know **Sunny Day **hasn't been used yet.' Looking back to the clearing smoke, her eyes widened. "Even after all that damage it took."

In the smoking crater, Gengar stood once more. Its face contorted into untold rage as it held its wounded left arm. Gengar walked forward as it snarled at its tired opponents. Absol and Ninetails got into a fighting stance, ready to continue...

...only for Gengar to fall forward and faint.

Seeing this, Alex and Delia instantly cheered in victory. Alex can get her Umbreon back! As she stopped cheering, Alex glared and pointed at the man. "A deal's a deal. Give me back my friend!"

The man sighed as blew onto the red orb in his hands. The orb released a bright light before it flew into the unconscious Umbreon's mouth.

Alex watched with bated breaths along with the others, as the last bit of the orb entered Umbreon. After a minute, they all breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Umbreon's chest raising and falling again. But before they could cheer in joy, a painful noise echoed from behind them, causing them to turn around. They were surprised and angered at what they witnessed.

Three black and red chains were inside the back of the now crying Gengar. Following the chains path, they found that it was connected to the man. He had attacked his own Pokémon!

"What are you doing?!" Alex and Delia yelled in outrage. Opponent or not, they didn't like what was happening to the Gengar.

The man ignored their shouts as the chains retracted from Gengar's back, pulling out a familiar red orb. Gengar's yell of agony instantly stopped as its eyes became blank. The chains continued to retract until the man held Gengar's life essence in his grasp. Inspecting the orb for a moment, he popped the orb into his mouth and swallowed it. He looked to the shocked trainers before chuckling coldly.

"Why, how could you do that to your own Pokémon?!" Alex shouted angrily. She always loved Pokémon and with being around Ash for so long, only made her love for them grow even more. To see a Pokémon killed before her very eyes, it sickened and enraged her!

"No other reason than I had no use for such a weak Pokémon," the man replied in amusement. "If he couldn't defeat such a weak team then he would only be a hindrance to me." The man turned around to leave, only to duck as a ball of water flew over his head.

Everyone looked up to the left to see a shiny Vaporeon (which was a deep blue instead of the standard pink) snarling at the cloaked man from a tree as the Vaporeon jumped down. Next to the Water type was Jacob with a very displeased (and if one looked closely, they could see a tinge of disgust, especially because Jacob himself owned a Gengar!) look on his face. "You're not going anywhere except for prison!" Jacob shouted as he jumped from the tree, landing next to his Vaporeon who yelled in agreement.

The cloaked man was now unhooded, due to the force of the attack knocking it off, was now looking at Jacob. The man had long red hair with black tips that curled at the ends. He had an amused smirk on his face that showed off his razor sharp teeth. He also had what appeared to be red and black tribal tattoos on his cheeks, forehead, and chin which were all connected to each other. His blood red eyes gazed at the new challenge in amusement.

Delia looked confused at the new arrival while Alex smiled at the help. "Absol, make sure he doesn't get away!" she yelled out. Absol ran forward, followed by Ninetales, who surrounded the man along with Vaporeon.

The man's amused grin only grew as the Pokémon snarled at him, then without warning, a black dome erupted from him and pushed the three Pokémon back. Vaporeon slammed into a tree, Absol landed on his stomach as he dangled from a tree branch, and Ninetales landed under a tree in pain.

The three trainers were stunned at the man who sent three powerful Pokémon flying, without so much as twitching. They looked to the red haired man as he laughed sadiscally.

"You really thought you could me?! If I wanted to, I could make all of you end up like that pathetic Gengar of mine! I only came here for some fun which I must say went very well." He stopped his laugh as watched all three trainers with a dark gleam. "For actually entertaining me, I will leave you with some information as a reward."

All three trainers leaned in, as Jacob reached for another Pokéball to stop the madman from escaping, only to find he couldn't move. An Espeon walked out from behind a tree, walking passed the frozen Jacob. The Espeon had a look that was as a cold as its trainer's, its left ear missing a chunk on its side as if it was bitten off. Its body was littered with scars, one particular near its glowing right eye. The Espeon moved its head to the left slightly, which Jacob followed and was sent flying through the air and smashing into a tree.

"My name is Shadow. I am the one who will drown this world in darkness and feed on its very essence. Even Arceus will become nothing more than a food item on my upcoming menu. Be ready, for when we meet again none of you will walk away from it again, let alone alive!" The man (now known as Shadow) laughed loudly as he and Espeon glowed blue before they disappeared in a flash of light. Under Shadow's laughter, a distinct moan of pain could be heard. Delia and Alex winced at this before turning to the surprisingly conscious Jacob...

**AN: And that's a wrap. This is by far, the LONGEST chapter I have ever typed but it was worth every moment. A bit more about Shadow is revealed and I like the way he turned out. We also see Jacob again. If you're just starting this fic, Jacob Matthews was introduced chapter 10. Hey, at least it didn't take me NEARLY as long as the last two chapters! Honestly I have nothing more to say really other than I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please, as always, Review, Favorite, and Follow. If you guys have any questions or request let me know, I'll answer and no promises I will follow your request. **

**P.S. I also created a Poll for the last girl in the harem from the three choices above. Vote now for who you want to see in the harem!**

**Dragon Soul94 is out!**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey everyone it's good to see you all again as the writer of this lovely story. I'm sorry for the long wait; things came up as precedent and very important. Also, my life has gotten horrible lately. Fighting my depression, my cousin has passed away, and so on. I apologize for the wait and I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also the poll is at its end and the winner is...ZINNIA (congratulations to her!) Flannery was a close second while Diantha was left behind honestly. The harem is as follows:**

**Cynthia **

**Anabel **

**Korrina**

**Serena**

**Ursula**

**Elesa **

**Roxie**

**Dawn**

**Hilda**

**Sabrina**

**Skyla**

**Zinnia**

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry_

**P.S. Thank you QUEENSPELLER67 for your suggestion for the title of the chapter. (I was stomped on what to call it!)**

**Chapter 14:**

**The Aftermath**

Snapping from their stupor, Delia and Alex ran over to Jacob (who was trying to force himself to stand up) to check if he was okay. The man in question was leaning his body on the tree behind him with an angered and pained expression on his face. Blood dripped down from his forehead, making his face look more fierce. His lip was busted open as he could most likely taste the blood in his mouth, his left eye was shut from either the blood or the pain he was feeling. He looked towards his Vaporeon who was making his towards his downed trainer, more or less limping.

A flash of light caught Alex's attention from the tree above Jacob as a Gengar appeared from the bag dangling by the branch. The Gengar floated down to the limping Vaporeon with worry written on its face. It gave a quick look to Jacob and the worry intensified.

"_What happened here Vaporeon_," Gengar asked his friend. He knew the Water type wasn't a pushover, so for someone to do this to them...

"_Jacob and I were thrown into a tree by some nutcase with an Espeon_," Vaporeon responded with his voice slightly strained from the pain. _He was something else, never felt a creature with such an evil feeling from them like that before. He even killed that Gengar over there for losing in a two-vs-one battle."_

Gengar growled menacingly when he heard that. "_It's humans like that that disgusts me the most! Villain or not, that Gengar didn't deserve to die!_." Both Pokemon heard Alex's voice and looked to the humans that were still there.

"Don't push yourself so much," Alex said as he helped Jacob to his feet by wrapping his arm around her shoulder. All her training with her brother and Pokémon (not to mention everything in her past) has made her exceptionally strong for her age.

"She's right young man," Delia said as she ripped her shirt sleeve and used it as a rag to wipe off some blood from Jacobs forehead. "You took a really nasty hit to your spine and head." She didn't know him, but he did try to help stop that Shadow man and that's good enough for her. Plus seeing someone hurt made her motherly instincts go full blast.

"Its fine, I'll be okay," he said as he saw them worried for him. Looking Alex, "how are you two doing? How's your Umbreon?" He looked towards the still unconscious Umbreon as his Vaporeon changed its direction to check on it. His Water type looked over Umbreon before nodding his head in his trainer's direction, indicating that the Moonlight Pokémon was ok.

Alex smiled in relief before returning him to his Pokéball as Jacob finally got Delia to stop wiping him (it was starting to get embarrassing).

"So what is going to happen now," Delia asked.

Looking to the mother, she responded. "We need to tell Ash about this and fast. We can't let someone like Shadow stay on the loose, that man is a monster." Neither noticed that at the mention of Shadow, Jacobs fists tightened in anger.

"Your right, we could use Ash's help with this," Jacob said as he tried to turn around. "I'll go look for Shadow while you alert As..." before he could finish he was yanked back around (flinching from the pain).

"Oh don't you dare even think of going after him in you condition," Alex said as she started dragging Jacob away. "And I swear if you give me that tough guy act of 'I'm fine I can handle it', I will bob on the head so hard it will like a Snorlax fell on your head! You are coming with us to get your wounds healed up. Ash's campsite is much closer to us than the town, plus another eye witness will be very helpful." Vaporeon nodded it head since he too was worried for his trainer, Gengar slightly chuckled at the girl's actions towards his (sometimes) stubborn trainer.

Seeing his Pokémon agree and seeing that Alex won't budge on the manner, Jacob relented begrudgingly and made his way with less resistance.

Gengar floated towards Jacob's bag in the tree. "_I'll go collect your things, Jacob."_

'Fine,' Jacob relented as he sighed as he looked at Alex who still has a tight grip on him, indicating that he would prefer her to let go now.

"_Alex could loosen her grip, but then again you might run off if she did that,_" Vaporeon said to his trainer who rolled his eyes at his Water type.

"_Do I need to get Havoc to carry you Jacob,"_ Gengar said as he floated down, next to his trainer. Jacob's eyes widened and his skin paled slightly at the mention of his solely nicknamed Pokemon.

"No Havoc doesn't need to come out," Jacob said aloud. Alex and Delia looked at him, confused by the name. "Havoc is my pseudo-legendary. I'll go with you guys and you can loosen your grip. I know when I'm outnumbered and besides, Gengar can use **Psychic **to stop me if I even tried anything."

Alex nodded as she loosened her grip in Jacob. The trainer's and Pokemon then made their way to Ash's camp.

Delia gave the group a sad look before she sighed and took out two Pokéballs and returning her Mr. Mime and Ninetales. She turned to head back to the city, understanding that Alex would not want her to see Ash from their conversation earlier.

Seeing her leave, Alex gave a sigh as she looked to Jacob to see what he thought on the matter. Jacob looked into her eyes before nudging his head towards the leaving Delia, as if saying the one thing Alex was hoping he wouldn't.

'Go stop her, you know we need her.'

Alex nodded her head and called out the sad mother. "Delia, wait please!" Alex yelled, getting Delia's attention. "I said _WE_ need to speak to Ash. That also means you." Delia's eyes widened as she moved to reject (worried for Alex), but Alex raised her palm and continued. "Listen, not only did you help me save my Umbreon, but you were even hurt in the process. Also, this threat cannot be ignored. Shadow is powerful, scarily so and he attacked both of us. My brother won't leave you behind to be hurt by that horrible man, even with your past. So come on, we got to get to my brother and get Jake here some help."

Not seeing Jacob sigh slightly at the mistake of his name. "It's Jacob not Jake, Alex," he corrected. Alex nodded at his words and sent him an apologetic look at her mistake.

Delia's words were stuck in her throat; she could only muster out a happy sob. She's going to see her son, her baby boy up close again. Tears of joy fell from her eyes at the thought. 'Please, oh please Arceus-sama give me a chance. Let this be my chance.' She nodded her head as she wiped the tears from her face.

Alex smiled as she reached out and grabbed Delia's hand, while giving Jacob a quick warning look (to let him know he better not try anything) and nodded her head. Jacob stuck out his Pokéball and returned Vaporeon to his confines.

Delia went up to the Gengar and held out her hand. "Would you like me to carry the bag," she asked the Ghost type. The woman wasn't blind, she could tell that this one was much friendlier than the one they just battled.

"_Yes_," the Gengar said. Delia looked to Jacob for a translation (to her ears all she heard was 'Gar'), she could understand her to a degree, but not a Gengar.

"Gengar said 'yes'," Jacob explained. He didn't turn to Gengar when he said, "**Psychic** when she let's go." Gengar understood the order and trailed his trainer and the other two humans.

As they walked thought, Alex couldn't help but to worry. 'I really I hope I don't regret doing this.'

**(Back in the city)**

Near a restaurant, a sudden flash of light shined through the building. From the light, Shadow and Espeon appeared. His was still off, showing his amused smirk. He took notice that the building was filled with people, who gave him their full attention due to entrance.

Shadow walked towards the front door, ignoring all the looks as his Espeon sat where it landed. Shadow chuckled as the the sign on the door from "Open" to "Closed". Raising his left hand, everyone in the building nodded at the silent command as they rose from their seats. They all turned completely black, clothing and all, before falling over and hitting the ground. Everyone who hit the ground turned into a pitch black and rushed towards the smirking Shadow, who still had his back turned to them.

In a second, the building was empty due to Shadow absorbing all the black mass into his body. The only ones left were Shadow and the still sitting Espeon.

Seeing no one left in the building, Shadow's body was covered in a red aura of power. Stretching his left hand forward, the red aura rushed forward and began to take form of a human body. The human had his face covered by a red cape and hood.

"What is that you need Shadow?" the man asked. Shadow chuckled at the cold tone of his master.

"Just wanted to know what our next step is going to be." he responded. "Oh yeah, I also need a new Gengar or any other Pokémon will do. My last one kind of, broke."

"You ate the Gengar, didn't you?" the man asked as he shook his head. Shadow smirked as he licked his lips.

"He was delicious! His best use since I got him," he responded cheerfully. The man sighed, annoyed at his subordinate devouring his Pokémon, again.

"I'll send you a Mismagius as a replacement," he said. "This one just finished its conditioning and is ready for deployment. Your mission is to capture and transfer more Ghost types for conditioning."

Shadow lost his cruel smirk and adopted a more serious one and nodded his head. "That won't be a problem, but out of curiosity sir, what are you going to be doing?"

"I'm just playing the waiting game," the spoke calmly. "Waiting for my prize to finally arrive."

**(To Ash in the forest)**

Ash rolled under an axe kick from Mike and quickly jumped away by pushing off the ground, just in time to dodge a punch from Mia. Mia and Mike paused and stared at each other for a moment. Then, as if a shot had been fired, Mia hit Mike in the chest with a powerful spin kick.

Using the momentum, Mia grabbed Mike's arm before he could recover and flipped him over her shoulder (slamming his back into the ground). Before Mia could follow through, a kick courtesy of Ash sent her flying into a tree. Looking to the downed Mike, Ash saw he was no longer on the ground.

Mike had recovered and jumped away from the Champion when he was distracted. He got into a fighting stance as he waited to be attacked from either of his opponents.

Mia had gotten up from her injury and took her usual fighting stance as her eyes darted back and forth between Mike and Ash. She was _PUMPED_! This was one of the best spars she has had in a long while. Granted she wasn't fighting nearly at her best, it didn't take the enjoyment of this fight away. The last spar that came close to this was her usual spars with her Hitmontop.

Ash, he was in his own world at the moment. His eyes were focused on the match, keeping tabs on his two opponents. His mind however was on something completely different. He had sensed aura signatures heading this way and was attempting to identify them.

The first aura signature was one that he would recognize anywhere, due to it belonging to his adorable little sister. 'It seems she's done training. Hope it went well?'

The second signature belonged to his friend Jacob. His aura felt strange, not the calm feeling he usually has. 'Something has him ruffled if his aura is that erratic. Still though, Alex and Jacob is a strange combination?'

The third aura was the only one he didn't recognize right away. It was even more sporadic than Jacob's was, meaning this person is feeling a lot of emotions at once. Focusing a bit more, he finally recognized who the aura belonged to which made his eyes narrowed in anger. His fists clenched tightly as he grit his teeth in his rage. Ash's once calming aura became cold and chaotic.

His Pokémon that felt the change in their master's aura reacted with wide eyes. The younger ones began to shake and cowered away while the older and more experienced ones gained a sharp and calculating gaze. The more motherly Pokémon quickly stepped in front of the younger ones, meaning to protect them from a possible threat.

Mia and Mike grew worried and confused at Ash's sudden change in behavior. They can't sense or see aura, but their fighting instincts were on full alert and telling them to run and hide for their lives. That alone was enough to raise alarm that something was wrong.

Mia grew the most worried though due to the last time Ash got like this, she got seriously injured in a sparring match with him. 'What's going on to get Ash so mad, he would go into this state?'

The only ones who knew why Ash was getting like this were his Lucario, Zyon, and his Lucario (due to them sensing the same approaching aura signatures and recognizing who they were).

'Why would she bring_ HER_ here of all people,' Zyon thought confused. 'She knows Ash's feelings towards his mother, so why? It doesn't make any sense. Plus with the way Ash is acting right now, this meeting will not go well at all.'

While Zyon was calmly trying to figure out why Alex was bringing Delia to their location, Ash's thoughts weren't so forgiving or calm.

'How _DARE_ she! How could she bring that _woman_ here, to _me_?! She knows I want nothing to do with Delia and yet she does _THIS_!' Ash thought angrily. His thoughts began to become clouded with his anger as his aura began to darken and he growled before a cruel smirk made its way to his lips.

Ash raised his right palm in a random to direction to others, but he was actually raising in the direction he felt the aura signatures. Seeing his actions confused everyone, accept Zyon and the Lucarios whose eyes widened at Ash was about to do. They were about to intervene, but they were too late.

An orb of aura formed quickly from his raised palm, though the color was much darker than the normal color. As soon as the fist sized orb was done, he shot the attack forward. The **Aura Sphere** quickly raced towards its targets, who just appeared from the woods.

Alex and Delia froze, too surprised to move due to seeing the attack, as the** Aura Sphere** neared them at a faster rate. Luckily Jacob wasn't shocked enough to be frozen as he yelled "Look out!" and grabbed both girls before diving to the ground just in time to dodge the incoming orb.

The attack soared over their heads, just barely missing them. The attack hit a tree and not only obliterated it, but also left a huge pit in the ground while uprooting four other nearby trees. The trees all fell to the ground with a resounding 'THUD' as they crashed into the ground, causing the ground to shake slightly.

Everyone, besides Ash, watched the trees fall in complete shock. That was more than a simple knockout attack, which is already going too far, but that **Aura Sphere** could have seriously hurt them! It wouldn't have been enough to kill them, but enough to put them a serious condition in the hospital. To make it worse, Ash did it on purpose, with the intent for the attack to do just that!

Alex, who stared at Ash with wide eyes, began tearing. The attack wasn't just aimed at Delia like many would think, no that attack...that attack was meant for her too! Ash's ability to sense aura would have told him the identity of all of them, so he knew she was there. That attack was meant to take all of them out.

"Ash, big brother," Alex whispered in sadness. Her teary eyes could no longer hold back her tears as she looked into Ash's rage filled eyes. No longer were they the warm and inviting brown that she was used to, no these were uncaring and cold.

Jacob glared heatedly at Ash, he did _NOT_ like how he just attacked them liked that(even if he had issues with his mother). Even if he was mad it did not give him the right to attack them with that kind of intent. Plus he's already in a bad mood from that incident with Shadow and this little episode was only pissing him off even more.

Delia was just as teary eyed as Alex was at Ash's actions. She knew Ash hated her from their last encounter, but she didn't realize that it was _THIS_ bad! To not only attack just her, but his own sister in his rage spoke volumes of his hatred towards her. Staring into Ash's darkening eyes caused her already breaking heart to shatter. The pain was so excruciating for her, but looking into his eyes made everything pause for a moment as a single though crossed her already damage mind.

Ash's eyes were supposed to be hazel-brown, so why were they nearly pitch black.

Quickly, Delia's motherly instincts flared through all of the pain that she was feeling in her heart; something was wrong with her baby boy. Worry and determination caused her eyes to sharpen and her gaze became protective as she took in Ash's entire appearance to see if she could find something, anything. Something was wrong with her son, and she is going to find out what it is!

"Don't call me that!" Ash yelled towards Alex, causing her to flinch at his tone. He's rarely ever yelled at any of them, especially at her. "You brought that, that, that WOMAN HERE! You know what I think of her and you still brought her here! You broke my trust in you, just like them! So don't you DARE call me your brother!" Each word Ash spoke became darker and more hate filled.

"You better watch your tone Ash," Suzaku said as he stood a few inches behind Ash. He had a tight grip on the hilt of his katana as he glared at Ash. "You are already on my shit-list after the stunt you just pulled; don't make your grave any deeper." Ash's response was to glare at the Dragon specialist from over his left shoulder.

Ash's aura, which was blacker than it was blue now, began to become denser and flowed out of his body. Everyone watching this confrontation felt a cold shiver run up their spines at what they were feeling. Jacob discreetly activated his own Aura Sight and his eyes widened at what he saw.

'Dark blue aura!? Just what is going on!?'

Suzaku stood his ground against the powerful and cold feeling that Ash produced, ignoring his own instincts telling him to run away, as he intensified his own glare and began to go through his own changes.

His teeth lengthened and sharpened as they became fangs similar to what you would find on a predator. His once dark, brown eyes changed to a grayish-green color with a silver slit pupil in each eye. His nails also grew in length and sharpened and became claws. His once black hair began to gain hints of orange throughout its locks. A powerful pressure could be felt coming from him, but the aura users could tell that the feeling wasn't aura.

Suzaku pulled his blade from its sheath, revealing a black and red steel blade. The blade was curved upwards slightly and began to release its own powerful pressure. Getting into a stance he called '_Dragon's Dance_', where it mainly focuses on his agility and flexibilityand quick slashes.

Ash's dense aura grew into a dark blue rod, as he swung it lightly behind him. The dense power of the rod caused the ground behind him to crack from the powerful force of the aura.

The two trainers were about to charge each other before two powerful **Aura Sphere's** crashed in the middle, causing a huge explosion. Looking to where it came from, Ash's and Zyon's Lucario's were glaring at the two actions.

"What is the meaning of this Lucario!?" Ash yelled out in anger. His aura became even darker than it already was, making it near black now.

The silver Lucario didn't so much as flinch and instead intensified his own glare. He decided to use his Telepathy so everyone, instead of just Ash, could understand his words. "You are being absolutely childish right now Ash!" he yelled at his trainer. "You don't let Alex finish talking and then you go and attack with the intent to seriously harm her! This isn't you master; this isn't the trainer that gave us all a family. I won't let you lose yourself to your own petty anger, not after you did for us. For me!"

Ash narrowed his eyes towards his partner, his aura moving wildly and completely uncontrolled. The ground beneath him shook violently and began to crack under the pressure of Ash's rage.

Zyon walked next to Ash's Lucario, hoping to reason with his teacher. "Ash, you have to look around you! You taught me that an Aura Guardian see's life as a sacred thing, that we give everyone a chance; but what you are doing right now is the exact opposite. You are not protecting a life, you're doing everything you can to harm one! This is not my Aura Guardian teacher, not the loving trainer that cares for life; Pokémon or otherwise. If you want proof Ash, look at yourself! Look at you Pokémon, your family; feel your own aura!"

Ash looked at his Pokémon with his dark brown eyes and they widened at what they saw. His Pokémon (mainly the younger ones) were either shaking or hiding in fear from the dangerous threat, from him. The motherly Pokémon were hiding the younger Pokémon from Ash as they stared directly at Ash, non-flinching. Ash's more veteran Pokémon, while not visibly shaking, was very tense and their eyes were sharp. Even Pikachu's cheeks were sparking.

Looking at his hands, Ash saw that his aura was no longer its natural blue color. He couldn't even recognize his old aura signature anymore; this aura was so dark and so hateful. Flashes of what he was doing entered his mind, and the mere thought made him sick. He felt nauseous.

"What," Ash spoke softly. "What have I done?" Tears began to flow from his eyes as they began to return to their normal hazel color and he clenched his fists in frustration. His black aura changed from its near black color, back to its blue color. The aura flowed over the field, still in its wild state, allowing everyone to feel the sorrow that he felt.

Many of Ash's Pokémon, especially the younger ones, wanted to run up to their trainer. To console their trainer as much as they could and tell him that its ok, but one look from Lucario told them that they should stay put. The same could be said for Zyon, who didn't go to his master for the same reason.

Delia was about to make her way to Ash, her heart shattered as she saw her son crying. She couldn't stand to see her baby boy so upset, no matter what has happened, even if he hates her. She took one step toward her son, but felt a hand on her shoulder (stopping her from moving). Turning to the perpetrator, she saw that the hand belonged to Jacob.

Jacob shook his head at the distraught mother, seeing the reasons that Ash's other Pokémon were stopped. He pointed to the right and Delia followed suit (to see why she was stopped). Delia nodded her head at why, 'I guess it's for the best that this get addressed first,' she thought.

Ash dared not to move, all he could do was stay on his knees and cry his heart out. He couldn't stop himself from crying nor could he control his powerful leaking aura. He couldn't believe what he has done; he could not believe his own actions. That cold feeling coursing through his body, that powerful hatred that fed on his very soul. The anger that swept from his body as it tried to suffocate and destroy everything around him! It felt so horrible, so sickening (though it felt worse that it came from him). To make matters worse, he had done something unforgivable.

He had attacked his own little sister! His own anger caused him to attack his little sister! Someone that he had sworn to always protect and take care of and he attacked her with a very dark intent.

Due to his actions, he made his own Pokémon see him as a threat. He attacked one of his closest friends, he threatened his Pokémon, and he attempted to hurt his sister. All due to his own anger and hatred.

Grabbing his head, Ash had only one thought 'what is happening to me?'

In Ash's sorrow, he didn't take notice of the presence that came up behind him until a pair of slender arms wrapped around his shoulders. Ash's eyes widened as he quickly, on instincts, used his aura to sense who it was (and to his shock), it was Alex.

Alex was holding Ash in as tight as an embrace as he could, pressing his back to her. "I love you big brother," she whispered in his ear, causing his eyes to widen. "I love you so much, not just because you saved me all those years ago. You gave me a family, you taught me and took care of me. It's thanks to you that I'm here today. Ash Ketchum, I would never do anything to hurt because you are precious to me. My precious older brother. You are my hero and inspiration."

Relief and pain, these were the two dominate emotions running through Ash's body. Relief that his dear sister still loved him. She still cares about him so much and held him in high regard, even in his most shameful moment. The pain at the fact he could hold such anger, such resentment to this wonderful girl before him. The pain was also quickly followed by deep regret and remorse, he tried to hurt her or worse. He yelled at her and wanted nothing to do with her, even though he loves her so much.

Ash's tears flowed faster as he whispered "I'm sorry," over and over. He repeated it like a mantra, like a spell that he hoped could fix everything. Praying that his sister never vanished from his grasped, still not comprehending how she could forgive him so easily. Alex began to shush Ash while squeezing tighter, trying to show her sobbing brother that she was still here.

Everyone watched as the two siblings held each other, as their cries echoed through the quite field. Only two people were not looking at the scene with warm eyes.

Suzaku, while having a smile on his face due to the scene, had a dark look in his eyes that he kept focused on Ash. He refused to take his eyes off the Kalos champion. He refused to take his eyes off of him, not after his attack on his girlfriend. He knew one thing very well, hostility like Ash showed does not just vanish so easily. 'But it also doesn't appear suddenly like that either, what's going on with you Ash?' he thought.

Jacob looked at Ash with a calculative gaze. He may not know Ash as well as the others do, but he knows Ash isn't the aggressive type (due to the time they did spend together). The Ash they witnessed had no care if he attacked or even took a life, a complete contrast of the Ash they knew of (especially for an Aura Guardian). 'Also aura has a light blue color from what I know of, so what was going on with his being almost black!? The feeling I got from it was, unsettling to say the least,' he thought.

Something was going on with Ash, and it wasn't good.

**AN: And that my dear readers, is the end of this chapter. I'm sorry that this story took so long, things come up and happen you know. I hope this chapter makes up for it, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Review, follow, and so on. I don't have much to say anymore other than I'll also be rewriting previous chapters to correct mistakes. With the help of my Beta reader, the lovely QUEENSPELLER67. **

**Dragon Soul94 is out!**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Dragon is back with the next chapter! *hears random cheering* Ok settle down people, first of all sorry if it was too long for your tastes, but it takes time because of work. We had a lot of drama in the last chapter, especially family problems. This chapter is going to kick up another serious note so I hope you all enjoy it. The harem is as follows:**

**Cynthia **

**Anabel **

**Korrina**

**Serena**

**Ursula**

**Elesa **

**Roxie**

**Dawn**

**Hilda**

**Sabrina**

**Skyla**

**Zinnia**

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry_

**Chapter 15:**

**Fight for Freedom! Ho-Oh's Attacked!**

Over the vast blue ocean, the legendary Rainbow Pokémon known as Ho-Oh was weaving and twisting around attacks that sailed passed him. Explosions took place either within the water or the sky, causing water to spray in the air and wet his feathers slightly.

Many different species of Pokémon can be seen attacking the Johto legend without any signs of stopping. Crobats, Metangs, Staraptors, and even Golurks were doing whatever it took to bring down the mighty legend who continued to dodge their every attack. Attacks such as **Air Slash**, **Psybeam**, and even **Hyper Beam** were all dodged with grace and speed.

Ho-Oh turned its head left and released a powerful **Flamethrower **that engulfed a mass of Crobats and Metangs. Two Metangs rushed towards Ho-Oh from behind, hoping to hit it with **Take Down**. Ho-Oh quickly dived downwards towards the water, dodging the rushing Metangs. He was quickly followed by a flock of Crobats.

When it neared the water, Ho-Oh shot another powerful **Flamethrower** at its surface. The attack hitting the now chaotic water caused a thick cloud of steam to rise, completely encasing the legend and its pursuers.

Loud splashing sounds can be heard from the thick steam as the Pokémon waited to see what would emerge. From the smoke, a **Flamethrower **rushed out (causing them to dodge as fast as possible). Ho-Oh burst from the steam and used the path the Pokémon created.

Ho-Oh grinned in victory at outsmarting the Crobat who were trying to get out of the ocean they were now in. He took off in high speeds to escape the other Pokémon who were still pursuing him, not intending to let him escape. _'These Pokémon are seriously persistent_,' Ho-Oh thought to himself, dodging another onslaught of attacks along with explosions the attacks made. '_Let's see how they like this!'_ He turned around while charging a silver flame in his beak. "_**Sacred Fire**__!_" He yelled out as he released his signature move on the surprised Pokémon.

Too shocked to respond, most of the chasing Pokémon were caught by the attack and plummeted towards the water. Out of the Pokémon caught by the powerful attack, only one Golurk still had stood in the air (but only barely from all the damage the attack did). The other Pokémon who couldn't stand the attack fell out of the sky into the ocean below.

The Golurk quickly fired a **Hyper Beam** that Ho-Oh dodged with ease before flying to the left as he ran attempted to escape the now cut down flock of Pokémon. As he flew, Ho-Oh saw he was flying towards an island of sorts, causing him to try going a different way (not wanting to endanger any innocent Pokémon inhabiting the island) only to be attacked with more ferocity. Some attacks even making contact with his body, causing him to wince slightly from the pain.

As they got closer to the island, Ho-Oh had one thought in his mind as he came to a realization. '_They are pushing me to that island on purpose!'_

A light coming from the island caught Ho-Oh's eye, causing them to widen as he saw what was heading his way (and causing that bright light). Ho-Oh dived downwards, avoiding a powerful** Flamethrower** that barely missed his wing. Stopping his dive when he felt he was safe, the Rainbow Pokémon came face-to-face with his attacker.

A powerful Charizard stood before the legend with a vicious snarl on his face. The Charizard's body was littered with scars, no doubt from many vicious battles and intense training. From the powerful wind caused by the occasional flap from its scared wings, Ho-Oh could tell it was also a very powerful flyer.

The feeling the Charizard gave off was something that he has not felt in a long time from a normal Pokémon; an overwhelming amount of power. His fellow legendary Pokémon can exude this amount of power and the last one he felt that wasn't a legendary was the Lucario owned by Sir Auron.

Ho-Oh now knew that trying to escape the upcoming fight was pointless. This Charizard could no doubt keep up with him at his full speed, and with all of these Pokémon blocking his path still; he HAD no choice but to battle.

"_Why are you all attacking me_?" Ho-Oh screeched at the Charizard, who only growled in response. '_The power radiating off of him is not normal for his species, what is going on?'_

"Now, now Ho-Oh," a voice spoke out above the two flying Pokémon. "I think it's quite obvious what's happening here, don't you?"

Ho-Oh looked up and his eyes widened at the site before him. A human wearing a black cloak was grinning his way. Protruding from his back were wings, about the length of Charizard's, made of pure aura. Pure **BLACK** aura! '_A Dark Aura user_!' Ho-Oh yelled out mentally as sweat poured down his face from worry. '_This shouldn't be possible, not anymore at least. The last Dark Aura user nearly destroyed the world and almost killed Lord Arceus! He even made __**HIM**__ permantely under his command! How is there another one when we kept track of every aura user that exists!'_

"Charizard, use **Fire Blast** followed by **Slash**," the man suddenly commanded. Charizard roared with power before firing the powerful fire attack that raced at Ho-Oh. The legend quickly dodged, only to move his talons up and block the glowing claws of Charizard (struggling to keep the Fire/Flying at bay). So focused on holding his ground, he didn't see Charizard's other glowing claw rushing at him. Ho-Oh let go to try and dodge, but he moved too late and the **Slash** hit its mark across Ho-Oh's chest causing the legend to screech out in pain.

Not one to be outdone by another though, Ho-Oh swung his left wing at Charizard, his wings hardening into his **Steel Wing** attack. The surprise attack hit Charizard directly across the face, sending the Flame Pokémon flying backwards a few feet before it stopped himself and glared.

'That's just like you Ho-Oh,' the man thought. "Charizard go and show him what a real **Steel Wing **supposed to look like! Then burn him down with **Flamethrower**." The giant lizard took off towards Ho-Oh with his wings metallic like Ho-Oh's was a few moments ago. Ho-Oh screeched before rushing towards Charizard with his own **Steel Wing**.

The two attacks collided with a loud metallic 'TANG' and created a shockwave that dispersed any nearby clouds. The two Pokémon, while still trying to overpower the other, reared their heads back and fired a powerful, close range **Flamethrower**.

The two attacks collided and caused a pillar of fire to tower over the two Pokémon. The more power they poured into their attack, the more intense the tower of flames became. The tower, after about a minute of growing, began to bend and fluctuate from all the power it now contained. No longer able to sustain its form, it exploded in a fiery rain that the two battlers ignored.

Some of the small balls of fire made its way to the cloaked figure and the surrounding Pokémon. The Pokémon just did their best to either evade or defend themselves from the flames. The cloaked figure just grinned as a dome of energy formed around him, blocking the fire with ease. Ho-Oh caught sight of this action at the corner of his eyes and grimaced.

'_His control over his dark aura is practically perfect_,' Ho-Oh thought in worry, as he dodged a **Slash** attack from Charizard and sent his opponent back with a **Flamethrower**. '_Ash's aura abilities is near Master Level, but that's only in his control and shape. His skills in using Pokémon attacks still need a lot of work, unlike this man. That __**Protect**__ attack was flawless.'_

"Keep your head in the game Ho-Oh," the figure said. "Charizard, use **Flare Blitz** and make sure that it hurts." Charizard's body was instantly covered in flames before it changed into a fiery blue color, and charged at the surprised Rainbow Pokémon (who tried to dodge but failed). Charizard rammed into the legendary, causing an explosion that drowned out Ho-Oh's screech of pain.

"Follow it up with **Slash**," the cloaked man commanded. "Then hit him with a **Fire Blast**!" Another screech of pain was heard from the smoke as a colorful blur was launched out of the smoke. The blur (Ho-Oh) tried to straighten itself, only to be slammed by an incoming **Fire Blast** and was engulfed by another fiery explosion.

Charizard roared out in victory as it had bested one of the world's most powerful fire type Pokémon. Looking towards its trainer for orders, the man only smirked in amusement (and slight annoyance at his Charizard). 'You're not done Ho-Oh; you're far from being beaten.'

A **Fire Blast** made its way from the smoke and slammed into the unprepared Charizard. The attack pushed Charizard a few meter before exploding. Ho-Oh dispersed the smoke around himself with a flap of his majestic wings as he growled at his opponent.

"_Don't count me out of this fight just yet, lizard_!" Ho-Oh screeched in defiance. "_I've lived since the beginning of the world's formation, and have battled just as long. You will have to do much better than that if you wish to take me on."_

A roar erupted as the smoke was dispersed by the scarred Charizard who looked like he was still raring to go. The cloaked smirked at the fight before him.

'Go ahead Ho-Oh; you're just like you were back then.' "Charizard, go in with a **Slash** attack once more, and don't let up."

Charizard's claws glowed white as the extended in length and he took towards Ho-Oh who responded by flying upwards to dodge the Charizard. Charizard stopped its rushing and chased after the legendary into the clouds.

The cloaked figure's eyes glowed black as he used his aura sight to see the two Pokémon's aura. Then his black aura wings flapped as he flew after the two battlers.

Ho-Oh quickly dodged a **Slash** and twisted around another swipe. Flying over a third swipe, Ho-Oh's wings glowed metallic and countered Charizard's fourth attempt with a **Steel Wing**.

Dodge, dodge, counter. Dodge, dodge, counter. This process kept occurring down.

Charizard's next attempt had just missed Ho-Oh and was about to attack again before its master gave another order. "Use** Dragon Claw** and grab his wings!"

Charizard's white claws vanished and they were replaced by large, purple ethereal-like claws. Ho-Oh, who was already in the process of swinging his **Steel Wing**, was caught off guard by the change in tactics and could not react in time. Luckily though, thanks to the **Steel Wing**, Ho-Oh took little to no damage from the **Dragon Claw's **energy grabbing his wing.

But now Ho-Oh was trapped, locked by the tight grip that the snarling Charizard had on him. The cloaked figure commanded as he calmly and slight amusement in his tone. "Charizard, **Dragon Rage**."

Opening his powerful jaws, a dark blue sphere formed, before Charizard released it (while still holding onto Ho-Oh). The Johto legend screeched in pain as the attack scorched its feathers, the intensity of the close range attack increasing in power. Charizard cancelled his attack as he glared at his slightly smoking opponent (whose screeching stopped).

Ho-Oh, whose eyes were still closed from the pain he felt, snapped its eyes open and clasped his beak around Charizard's neck as tight as he could. This caused the Fire/Flying Pokémon to roar out in pain.

"Charizard, ignore your foolish pain and use **Dragon Rage** once more," the cloaked man commanded, uncaring of his Pokémon's cries of pain. Charizard swallowed down its painful cries and fired another close range **Dragon Rage**, eliciting another cry of pain from Ho-Oh.

The legendary used all of its will to ignore the pain he felt, as he clenched his teeth and allowed electricity to spark around his body. The cloaked figures eyes widened as he saw what was about to happen.

"Charizard, get out of there!" he yelled out, but it was too late as Ho-Oh unleashed a devastating **Thunder** attack on Charizard. Not only did it cancel Charizard's Dragon type attack, but it made the Flame Pokémon loosen his grip as he wailed in agony.

This allowed Ho-Oh to break free and knock Charizard down with another **Steel Wing**. As Charizard plummeted, Ho-Oh gathered the familiar silver flames in his beak and unleashed his signature move.

The hooded man's left hand clenched into a fist as he saw the **Sacred Fire** approach Charizard. 'That damn Ho-Oh has learned a few new tricks since we last met,' he thought to himself. A smirk made its way on his lips as he flexed his dark aura, 'But even then...'

Charizard's eyes snapped open as he sped down faster and rolled to the right, dodging the **Sacred Fire**. "Use **Flare Blitz** Charizard and make it count." Charizard's body was covered by the familiar blue flames as he rushed towards Ho-Oh.

'_How can it still be able to battle!?_' Ho-Oh thought frantically as he dodged Charizard, only to be chased by the Fire/Flying type. '_I can't keep this up much longer. Battling non-stop all day, being chased down by the other Pokémon, and expending so much energy with my attacks (not to mention the multiple __**Sacred Fires **__used), along with all the damage I've been taking!' _He turned and charged at Charizard as his body began to glow a rainbow color, his feathers taking on the glow as well. He began to spin as his **Sacred Fire** surrounded him (the rainbow colors mixing into the silver vortex).

'So he's using it,' the cloaked man thought, amused by the turn of events. 'His rainbow aura, the second reason he's called the Rainbow Pokémon. This is his final stand move, since when he uses it, its really draining on him. It looks like its over for you Ho-Oh, get ready to say goodbye to your free will!'

"Charizard..." he paused as the two Pokémon got closer to impact before he yelled out his final command."...**Blast Burn** at full power!"

The flames encasing Charizard's body became so intense that all surrounding Pokémon began sweating. The flame on his tail not only grew in length, but also in intensity. The blue flames traveled to his arm and fist as they glowed so brightly that the surrounding Pokémon had to look away. The light caused by both Fire Pokémon lit up the ocean below and the intensity of the fire caused some of the trees on the island below to smoke slightly.

Inches from each other, a loud screech came from Ho-Oh as well as the powerful roar from Charizard echoed for miles as some of the Pokémon had to cover their eyes from the high volume. Time seem to slow as Charizard swung his fiery fist forward and Ho-Oh lunged at full force with its multiple colored vortex.

The two titanic attacks collided, as a shockwave so powerful that everything in the surrounding area was affected. Clouds dispersed and vanished (leaving a clear blue sky), the once calm ocean was now shaking violently as if a storm was blowing, even the audience of the battle were thrown back a few meters and to fight as best they could to not be thrown further.

The two Pokémon continued to push as another shockwave occurred, this time stronger than before. Neither Pokémon were willing to lose this struggle and with one final yell they pushed with all they had.

Ho-Oh's light from the spinning vortex dimmed slightly, as an explosion replaced the scream of the Pokémon as it echoed through the vast sky. The explosion caused a thick cloud of smoke to cover the battling Pokémon, blocking the view from the spectators.

For a moment, no move was made and not a sound was heard. The man nodded his head as the smoke was blown away by the powerful flap of wings. Charizard stood proudly and menacingly while being covered by burn and bleeding bruises. In his right hand was a bruised and barely conscious Ho-Oh, who dangled limply in the Charizard's tight grip.

Wordlessly, the cloaked man lowered himself as he flew towards the lone island (taking note that some plants were either smoking or already lit with flames). Charizard flew after his master as his grip tightened on the slightly struggling legend.

Once they reached land, the man's black wings dispersed into energy and were reabsorbed into his body. His Charizard landed soon after with a loud 'THUD' and tossed Ho-Oh to the sandy ground. As Ho-Oh tried to get up, he was slammed back to the sand by the Charizard's foot on his back.

Ho-Oh barely raised his head as he glared at the cloaked figure. "_Why...why are you...doing this?_" Ho-Oh asked as menacingly as he could (which didn't really work due to his raspy voice).

"My reasons are my own Ho-Oh," the man spoke out. "The only thing you need to know is that I am your new master." At the word 'master', Ho-Oh released a deep and menacing growl. This action caused the man to smirk and the Charizard to stomp on Ho-Oh's back (causing the legend to grunt in pain). "What's wrong Ho-Oh, having some trouble?" The mere taunt and amusement in his voice made Ho-Oh's blood boil in anger.

"_Just who, are you?"_ Ho-Oh grounded out. "_There aren't many aura users left in the world, let alone someone like __**you**__!" _You could practically taste the venom in Ho-Oh's words.

The man simply shrugged at Ho-Oh's anger and tone, as a new smirk made its way on his face (happy at seeing Ho-Oh in such a state of pain and anger). "You know who I am Ho-Oh," he replied calmly. "You might even say..." he pulled off his hood (revealing slightly spikey raven colored hair), dark brown eyes, and a chiseled handsome face, "...you know me really well. Do you recognize me now?"

Ho-Oh's eyes widened, his anger still growing throughout his body. '_It can't be, it can't be him!' _"_How __**DARE **__you mock his face you bastard! He's dead and you dare to cause his spirit such unrest with your actions! You will __**PAY**_!"

"You really don't think its me Ho-Oh," the man replied, pleased by Ho-Oh's rising rage. "Then there is undeniable proof that its me." His black aura roared to life around him, twisting around him in a violent manner as it kicked sand into the air. The color began to change and lighten up slowly as it changed from its black color to a light blue.

Ho-Oh's eyes widened once more, he couldn't believe it! This aura, this powerful feeling was held by only one person! That means his attacker, the one that's caused him such pain, was his closest mortal friend! He couldn't believe it (he refused to believe it), but the evidence was staring him in the face, as his enemy.

"_How could you_," Ho-Oh whispered in a soft tone as his rage rose. "_How could you do this, to me, to us!?"_

The man smiled, though far from the warm smile Ho-Oh remembered, as his aura quickly returned to its black color. His eyes glowed black and the same black aura erupted from Ho-Oh's body, causing the legend to screech in pain.

'_When did he get me!?_' Ho-Oh yelled mentally as he panicked. He watched helplessly as the man he once trusted raised his hand and the black aura rushed at Ho-Oh, bathing the Rainbow Pokémon in it dark embrace.

Ho-Oh screeched in pain as he tried to resist the control of the black aura and the cold feeling in his heart. He refused to become a puppet, he would not be controlled! Two minutes have passed and Ho-Oh was still resisting..._'his master'_...this caused Ho-Oh to pause in shock at his thought.

That was a big mistake.

That split second pause was all the man needed as his black aura intensified around both him and Ho-Oh. Just as quickly as it grew, the black aura stopped. For a moment, it just floated around the Rainbow Pokémon's body before it was slowly absorbed into it. Charizard stepped away from the Johto legend as the last bit of the black aura disappeared into Ho-Oh.

As Ho-Oh began to stand up, the man nodded as he could feel the hate and malice from Ho-Oh. Pleased with the result he grinned at the once proud Legendary of the Johto region. "You belong to me now Ho-Oh, am I understood?"

Ho-Oh opened its now darkened eyes as he bowed lowly to its new master. "_Understood, Master Red."_

**AN: That is it and I'm stopping there. I hope you all enjoyed the battle and now capture of Ho-Oh. I wanted this battle to portray how powerful the, now revealed Red and the legendaries are. I feel that the legends are seriously nerfed in the anime, compared to the power that they SHOULD possess with their titles. I hope I showed it well enough. I don't have much to say really. Please review and tell me what you think of it, I love reading the review from you all. Have a great Christmas (if I don't have a chapter up before then) or whatever you celebrate. **

**Dragon Soul94 is out!**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello everyone, Dragon here with a late update on my story but an update nonetheless. I know some are probably wondering what the hell happened to me, well I will say school happened. Tests have hit me hard due to me taking science and I'm not too good at that (especially having to memorize the bones and their locations). Also I have been stuck working nearly six days each week and being kept till late, only to go home and study and repeat the process the next day. I'm really sorry that this took so long to update, so I hope that this chapter makes it up to you all. So, other than the excuse, I have nothing else to say. Enjoy! The harem is as follows:**

**Cynthia**

**Anabel**

**Korrina**

**Serena**

**Ursula**

**Elesa**

**Roxie**

**Dawn**

**Hilda**

**Sabrina**

**Skyla**

**Zinnia**

**Pokémon- Attack**

_"Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry

**Chapter 16:**

**Unknown Title**

"Dammit Ash, be more gentle with those damn bandages!" Jacob said as a bandage was wrapped around his torso, tightly. In response, the bandages were pulled even tighter (causing Jacob to wince and growl slightly). Glaring at Ash through the corner of his eye, "your enjoying this too much, Ketchum."

Ash, who was tying the bandage, chuckled at the young man. "Well, your the one who aggravated the wound to this point," Ash pointed out, thinking what led to him bandaging his friend.

After the incident had finally calmed down, Jacob had made an attempt to leave so he could try and hunt down Shadow. The mere thought of that man made his blood boil in rage and disgust. No matter how hard he tried to put to the back of his mind so he could talk to Ash, the man and his cruel smirk kept coming back to the front of his thoughts.

He refused to let that monster get away with what he's done!

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you view it, his escape attempt was noticed by Delia who called out to him.

"You know," she said, getting his attention. "It really isn't smart to leave right now due to your injuries. Your Gengar even seems to agree with me as well." She pointed behind Jacob, who followed her line of sight and paled at what saw.

Gengar was floating with a huge grin on his face as an all-too-familiar Great Ball floated next to him.

Sighing, Jacob sat down by the shade of a nearby tree, annoyed and angered at the fact that no one his hunting Shadow down. Why weren't anyone but him taking this seriously!?

Ash looked to the injured boy, guessing what was going through his mind. He couldn't blame him, it was taking everything he himself had to not go after that Shadow guy.

"Jacob, I know exactly how you feel," Ash said as he gained his attention. "I want to hunt down that bastard as well, no matter how it may look to you. The problem is that we won't find him, at least not right now. We have several aura users on this island, Pokemon included. One of us would have sensed a man with as dark an aura as you say, but we didn't until he wanted to be found."

"In other words, we are dealing with a madman that knows how to mask his aura and keep his intent hidden until need be," Jacob continued as he realized Ash's point.

The raven haired man nodded his head. "Add to the fact that Shadow may no longer be on the island due to his Espeon's **Teleport**. He could be anywhere by now."

"But what if he IS still on the island," Zyon chimed in. "I mean, we can't simply ignore a threat like that Shadow man. Especially with such a messed up ambition as his." 'And who knows, Shadow may be the very reason for the unease that the legendaries have been feeling.'

"I understand your worry Zyon," Ash said. "But we can't just chase after someone who can hide himself so well and so easily too. I have THEM searching the island and you know for he fact that HE would have said something to me if he found something by now."

Everyone except Jacob, Mike, and Delia nodded their heads, knowing what Ash meant. Jacob rose an eyebrow at Ash's words, curious at who he was talking about. Delia, while curious, decided not to ask due to feeling like she had no right to. Mike simply felt it was none of his business so just let it be as he shrugged.

Ash sighed once more as he finished the last wrapping on Jacob, coming out of his memories. "That should do it," he said as he stood up. Looking around for a moment, his gaze stopped on his mother. He closed his eyes for a moment before they snapped open with determination, feeling like it was time to 'address the elephant in the room' as they say.

"Mom," Ash began before he paused and shook his head, not feeling right calling her his mother. "Delia, I should thank you for helping Alex and Umbreon." He bowed his head low as he thanked the woman that gave birth to him.

Delia felt a stab at her heart due to Ash refusing to call her mom, though it was to be expected. "Its alright, she needed help and after hearing how important she was to you," Delia paused as she thought her words over and gazed at Alex, who was being held close by Suzaku. "I didn't want you to lose someone close to your heart, I already caused you enough grief."

Ash kept his intense gaze on Delia, not sure what he should do with her. He definitely didn't want her around, he just didn't trust her. Even now, as he looked at her, that cold feeling gripped at his heart tightly. Tempting him to give in to it and let out all of his hate and anger.

On the other hand, he couldn't just abandon her like this. He was sure that the Shadow guy will attack again, and he was almost certain he will attack if she were to be alone. He knew where to find Alex and Delia, and even played with them throughout their battle. Plus, no matter how he feels towards Delia, she was still his little sister's savior. She could have ignored the whole thing since he only really went after Alex's Umbreon. She only got involved because she stayed to help, getting herself injured in the process.

Ash sighed as he slowly walked towards Delia, causing everyone to want and tense up. Ash stopped in front of his mother, glancing as her for a moment before his arm launched forward in blinding speed.

This caused everyone, including the still resting Jacob, to get ready to stop Ash. Either stop him from doing something he will regret, or just plain stop hom from hurting someone.

Ash gripped Delia's arm as he pulled it up, revealing several bite marks that were still bleeding and were slightly dirty now. "Your arm is hurt from when you tried to knock your Ninetales from its conufusion," Ash said as he began to clean out the wound with a cloth from his pocket. "You need to be more careful with a confused Pokemon, though I'm not honestly one to talk."

After cleaning out the wound, Ash began wrapping her arm in medical tape. As Ash worked, Delia watched him with a loving gaze. Her eyes roamed Ash as she memorized Ash's every feature. She wanted to be sure that when Ash told her to leave, which she was sure he was about to, that she could still see Ash in her memories clearly.

Anything that would allow her to be as close to her baby as possible. Ash is her whole world after all.

As Ash finished tying the tape securly, he looked Delia in the eye. He couldn't help, but feel warmth flood his body at her motherly gaze. It felt like all his hate vanished from his heart, that cold grip just suddenly let go and ran from the love that shone from her.

He felt like back when he was a kid and his mom would comfort him after having a bad dream.

Ash quickly squashed that feeling, as whose gaze he was staring at came to his mind (along with the dark thoughts). Mother or not, she betrayed his trust. It isn't just about his dream being taken from him, it was the fact she no longer believed in him from one small upset. After doing what he could, she pretty much thought of him as worthless! Ash refused to let her make him feel that pain of betrayal again!

"Shadow will most likely attack you again," Ash stated, not seeing the fear creep into her eyes. "If not for nothing else, but the sheer joy of causing you pain. You won't be safe by yourself Delia and the others in your little group won't be much help against someone with no morales like his." He looked into her eyes once more, finally coming to a decision.

"That's why you will gather your things and move it all into my room."

His words shocked every person in the area, except Jacob who wore a small smile at Ash's choice an Alex who was going to offer Delia the same thing (she had an extra bed in her room).

No one was more shocked than Delia, who couldn't stop the tears of joy from falling down her rosy cheeks. She was no fool, she knew Ash had not forgiven her. His offer wasn't even because he LIKED her, and she couldn't blame him.

Her joy was from the fact that her son was still offering to protect her, even after what she had done. He was putting his grudge aside to help someone he had no care for. She felt motherly pride at Ash's actions, even if it was obviously reluctant. Her second reason was very simple.

She could spend more time with her beloved child and even be under the same roof too.

"Don't get the wrong idea Delia," Ash stated harshly. "I haven't forgiven you. I'm an Aura Guardian and its my job to protect all life as best as I can. I'm doing this out of duty and oathe, not because I care for you. Also there **WILL** be ground rules that cannot be ignored. Failure to comply will result in you being thrown out." He left no room for arguments as he flexed his aura to show how serious he was about it.

Delia nodded her head at her son's words, expecting those very words in all honesty. "I understand Ash. I swear to abide by your words," she responded.

Ash nodded as he turned away. "I'm going to the Pokemon Center, I need to order something and see who my opponent is going to be tomorrow. Could you guys help her move her things to my room?"

Alex and Tai stepped up, offering to help Delia carry her things. Said mother gave them both appreciative smiles, as Ash tossed his room key to his sister.

"I should probably get back to Erika," Jacob said. "I want to be sure shes okay, with Shadow running around."

"_You know shes going to flip when she sees your injuries_," Gengar said amused by Jacob's sigh. Vaporeon snickered slightly at his trainer's situation, knowing how she usually gets.

Let it be known that Erika could really worry over the smallest things sometimes.

"You mind if I tag along," Mike said as he grabbed his things. "We live in the same building as you and I could really use the company." Jacob nodded as he gave everyone a two finger salute before walking away with his Pokemon and Mike (who was waving wildly at them) in tow.

"I'll stay here and train some more," Mia said as she tossed a Pokeball in the air, releasing her Hitmontop. "There's a fighting combo I want to try out."

Ash nodded as he looked to Suzaku, hoping he hadn't lost him as a friend for his actions. He may have reconciled with Alex, but he wasn't sure if Suzaku still considered him as a friend.

Looking into Ash's eyes, Suzaku smiled slightly. "I'm going to stay here with Mia, maybe get some training in as well. The tournament resumes tomorrow."

Ash nodded as he looked over his Pokemon, thinking of who to take with him besides Pikachu and Lucario. Making his decision, he returned four other Pokemon to their confines as he began to walk away.

"Hold up Ash," Ash turned around to see Zyon run up to him. "I'll go with you, don't feel like staying here." Ash smiled and nodded at his student.

"Sure, I could use the company."

The two made theiur way to the city in a comfortable silence. After about five minutes of walking, Zyon addressed Ash.

"Hey Ash," he said, gaining said trainer's attention. "I know you probably don't want to answer, but what happened earlier? I have never seen or heard of black aura before. The feeling it gave off wasn't pleasant either."

"To be honest with you Zyon," Ash began as he looked at the bright sky. "I don't have a single clue. One moment I was fine, sparring and in complete control. I felt something pull my sense's from the fight and the next thing I know, I felt rage like never before. All I could think about was pain, anger, and revenge. My body, it felt like it was on auto-pilot."

Zyon, Lucario, and Pikachu looked confused at his words.

"_What do you mean your body went on auto-pilot_?" Pikachu asked his trainer.

"Just as it sounds," Ash replied as he looked at his partner. "I saw everything that happened, but it was like I had no control yet I did at the same time. It felt like I was being guided and my body just followed that guide without question or hesitation. The more anger I felt, the stronger the guide was and the less I cared for anything else but my revenge. The more I wanted to hurt everyone, the more I looked at everything as a reason to be mad. When I looked at all my Pokemon, that feeling vanished; as if it ran away and is now only lying iun wait to strike again."

His Pokemon and Zyon looked at Ash in concern. If what he says is true, then whatever caused Ash to act the way he did was still there. They understood his words because Ash acted completely out of his usual character. That dark and cold feeling wasn't their Ash, but that only begged one worrying question.

Was the black aura the real cause for Ash's anger?

They arrived into the city as they quickly made their way to the Pokemon Center. The city was much more active now that its mid-day. Quickly making their way, they arrived at the Pokemon Center.

As they were about to enter the building, a voice called out that made them pause.

"Ash, hey Ash!"

They turned around to find the culprit was a young girl, around the same age as Ash. This girl was Anabel, the Salon Maiden of the Battle Frontier in Hoenn.

Next to her was Paul Shinji, Ash's rival throughout his journey in Sinnoh and quite arguably his toughest rival. Paul was much taller than before, actually half-a-head taller than Ash. His dark purple jacket was half zipped up and he actually wore a gray scarf around his neck. He walked slowly towards Ash with his arms crossed and his usual scowl.

Ash smiled as he saw them and braced himself as Anabel hugged (tackled) him.

Neither noticed Paul's eyebrow twitch at the sight, except Zyon who quirked his own.

"It's great to see you Ash," Anabel said excitedly. "I haven't seen you since the beginning of the tournament!"

Ash chuckled at the Salon Maiden as he seperated from the hug, much to said girl's dissappointment. "Its good to see you too Anabel," Ash said warmly, causing her to blush brightly. "I have just been busy with so many different things at once, plus Ive mostly been in the forest training than my actual room."

"No matter how much training you did Ketchum, your still going to lose to me," Paul said as a smirk made its way on his face. Before Ash could retort, Anabel turned around and beat him to it.

"Don't be mean Paul," Anabel said. "What happened to you being more civil with people." Paul scoffed at her words. Ash looked between the two, confused by their interactions.

"Do you two know each other?" he asked. Pouting at Paul, Anabel looked back to Ash.

"Yeah, that's my older brother by a few months, Paul Shinji," she said. Her words caught Ash by surprise as his eyes widened at the information. Anabel and Paul were siblings?!

"We already know each other Anabel," Paul said. He looked at Ash. "Close your mouth Ketchum before Zubats enter that cave."

Ash's mouth only opened wider at the fact that Paul actually made a joke! Zyon, unsure of why Ash was so shocked, chuckled at his teacher.

His laughter caught the attention of Anabel and Paul. Seeing their eyes were on him, he decided to introduce himself.

"Hello Anabel, Paul," Zyon waved to them. "My names Zyon, I'm a friend of Ash's."

Paul only nodded his head in greeting as Anabel waved happily at him. Zyon was about to say more until he felt something pull on his short, sleeved shirt. His gaze turned to his Lucario who gave him a serious expression. Connecting their aura's, Zyon addressed his long time friend and partner.

'What's up Lucario?' he asked mentally.

'_One of Ash's former friends is approaching here fast,' _Lucario said. '_Teacher says that its that Misty girl and shes heading this way. The way Ash responded to seeing his own mother, his fault or not, it would be unwise to let those two meet._'

'I see your point,' Zyon responded. 'Especially since she was Ash's first traveling companion. Let's go stall her while Ash finishes up here.' His Lucario nodded at his partners plan.

"Hey Ash," Zyon said getting Ash's attention. "I'm going to go on a jog with Lucario, gives me a chance to sight-see the city more. Send me a message when your finished up." Ash nodded to his friend.

"Ok Zyon, I'll just catch up with Paul and Anabel," Ash replied before sending his student a concerned glance. "Please be careful though." Ash knew Zyon can handle himself, but with Shadow on the loose, they couldn't be too careful.

Zyon nodded, figuring the meaning behind his worry. "I'll be fine man, I got my Pokemon by my side. Let's go Lucario!" Trainer and Pokemon ran off, getting ready for their 'mission'.

"_Any idea how we are going to stop her?" _Lucario asked as he ran next to Zyon.

"I got two and I pray that I don't need to use option two," Zyon replied. They continued to run until they ran passed the orange haired girl.

"Hey, wait miss!" Zyon called out enthusiasically. Misty turned around as the young Aura Guardian ran up to her. "Your Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean Gym Leader of Kanto, right?!"

Misty nodded as she blushed slightly at the, admittedly cute, man. "Yes I am, may I help you?"

"Yes actually," Zyon said with a huge grin on his face. "My name is Zyon and this is my partner Lucario," he gestuured to the Aura Pokemon who waved in greeting.

"Its nice to meet you two," she greeted with a small smile.

"I know its kind of sudden," Zyon began as he looked nervously at her. "But I was wondering if I can interest yuou in a battle." He gave a determined look as he mentally rolled his eyes at his fake acting.

Lucario had to hold back a chuckle at the act his partner was putting up.

"Umm actually, I was hoping to head to the Pokemon Center to see who I'm up against tommorrow," Misty said with an apologetic look.

"Please~ Misty," Zyon pleaded. "I really want to test myself and my Pokemon! I wasn't invited to participate, but I came to watch a friend. When I saw your battle I just HAD to battle you myself! Please Misty!"

"_Car, Lucario_!" his Lucario chanted as he pumped his fist forward. '_Might as well play along with him_,' the Pokemon thought to himself.

Seeing the look in both the Pokemon and trainer's eyes caused her resolve to waver and break. Misty gave a small smile as she nodded at the duo. "Ok, ok," she said. "There's a battle square not far at all, we can battle there." She didn't notice the fact that Zyon's smile dropped slightly as he resisted the urge to twitch.

'Yeah that's not going to work, that's way too out in the open,' Zyon thought nervously. Remembering about the tournament, Zyon gave a bright smile. "Why don't we use Area A instead, its not far from here either. I really want to battle there, it will feel I'm actually a part of the tournament."

Zyon, having nothing better to do, had read up on the rules of the tournament and what are some of the privleges allowed on the island. Each stadium, unless told otherwise, is open to everyone duriung breaks or after the last battle of that day. All you have to do is sign in with the secruity there and sign out when your done. The only down side is that you have to be watched by secruity during the battle.

"I'm ok with that," Misty said as she shrugged. Zyon cheered out loudly as he grabbed both of Misty's hands and pulled her towards the stadium.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" he said in an excited tone. "I promise this will be alot of fun!" 'Not to mention safer until we find out whats going on with Ash.'

Misty giggled at thr trainer's enthusiasm, unaware of the real reason for the challenge.

**(Pokemon Center)**

Ash has just finished paying Nurse Joy to send out his order and was making his way to Anabel and Paul, who were having an interesting conversation/arguement.

"Why didn't you tell me that your rival in Sinnoh was Ash!?"

"Because it was none of your business, Anabel! Besides, why do you care so much?!"

This caused Anabel to blush and stutter a bit. "Sh...shut up Paul!"

Paul rose an eyebrow at her actions. "Anabel, don't tell me you have a crus..." Paul was quickly silenced by Anabel placing both hands on his mouth.

"Don't say that so loud Paul!" Anabel said as her face became a bright red color.

"Don't say what now?" a voice said from behind Anabel, causing the young Frontier Brain to yelp out in fright.

"Don't do that Ash!" Anabel reprimanded as she tried to calm her fast beating heart. Ash rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"Heh, sorry about that Anabel," he apologized. "I didn't meant to scare you like that."

"It's fine Ash," she replied while blushing at how cute Ash looked at the moment.

"So, how come you came to the Pokemon Center Ash?" Anabel asked as she stood as close to him as as she could, without raising any alarms. To her though, it was enough to be able to get a whiff of Ash's scent, and to feel the warmth that he gave off.

Watching their interactions caused Paul to be rather conflicted. Contrary to belief, Paul loved his family dearly (even if he isn't good at expressing it). He looked up to his older brother for years, always wanting to be as strong as him. Then he hears about his sister actually becoming a Frontier Brain at such a young age. To be able to beat both of them is the main reason he trained so hard.

Now watching his little sister interact with a boy she liked caused his sense's as her brother to go crazy. He wanted to just step right between the two of them before it went any further. On the other hand, Ash is a very respectable trainer, not that he would say that out loud, and a trustworthy friend. He knew something DID spark between the two, then Ash would treat her well.

He didn't know what he should do right now. So lost in thought, he didn't take notice that Ash was trying to get his attention.

"Paul, yo Paul!" Ash yelled, but was not getting a reaction. Getting into his rival's face, Ash applied a little aura to his lungs. "**PAUL**!"

That did the trick , as Paul yelled out of his trance. What didn't go as planned was for Paul to swing his fist forward out of reaction, nailing Ash on the nose.

"GAH!" Ash yelled out in pain as he held his nose. "That hurt Paul!"

"Whatever," Paul responded, crossing his arms. "Not my fault your an idiot who can't dodge." This caused Ash to growl as he glared at Paul. The purple haired boy returned the glare just as intense.

It looked like the two would start fighting, causing Nurse Joy to get ready to break them up. The other patrons were watching tensly until, Ash started laughing and Paul began to chuckle.

This threw everyone through a loop: one moment they looked ready to kill each other, and now they were laughing like old friends telling jokes to each other. The only one who wasn't confused was Anabel, who knew that the two weren't really angry at each other.

Seeing the two act angry one moment, then laugh the next; Anabel couldn't help the soft giggles that escaped her lips.

Hearing the giggle, Ash paused as he stared at Anabel, entranced by the beautiful sound that rung through his ears. Ash gained a small blush as he heard it. He enjoyed the sound so much, he wanted to hear it again. Maybe even for the rest of his life...

'Woah, where did that thought come from?!' Ash yelled mentally. 'I mean, yeah Anabel is really and has her own appeal that compliments her own slender body when compared to Cynthia and her unmatched beauty and hourglass... stop it!' Ash's red face turned darker as his thoughts processed.

Paul looked at Ash in both amusement and annoyance, figuring what's going through his mind and still unsure how to act towards it.

Anabel, who had stopped laughing, blushed at the cute look Ash gave. It only added to the appeal Ash already had and some of the other woman watching this scene agreed, if the blushing was anything to go by.

"_Pika pi, Pikachu_," Pikachu called out, snapping the three from their thoughts.

Ash looked at his first partner in confusion. "I'm sorry buddy, I didn't catch that."

Pikachu rolled his eyes at his best human friend. "_I said, can we go now?" _This caused Ash to chuckle as he scratched Pikachu behind his ears, gaining a soft 'chu' for his efforts.

Anabel, being the only other person who could understand what Pikachu said, giggles. Seeing Paul look at her, she answered Paul's silent question and repeated Pikachu's words. Paul sweatdropped at the Electric Mouse and agreed with him. "Yeah, lets go to one of the Battle Squares, we might find a decent trainer."

"Sure, my Pokemon could use a good stretch," Ash stated as he shrugged. He and his Pokemon haven't trained today so this could be fun.

Anabel sighed at this, since they will be going to battle again. Don't get her wrong, Anabel loves a good battle as well as her Pokemon. At the same time, she was hoping to spend some quality time with Ash.

The group exited the Pokemon Center and made their way to the Battle Square.

Unaware of the another group making their way to the same area.

**(Battle Stadium)**

Zyon stood across from Misty as they got ready to begin their match. Zyon knew not to underestimate Misty seeing as she was still a Gym Leader and said to be quick on reaction time during battles. Misty, while not knowing how Zyon battled, knew better than to underestimate her opponents.

It always led to ones downfall.

The guard they asked to moniter their match, was also referring the battle. "This will be a two-on-two battle with no time limits. Either trainer may substitue at any time. The battle will end when both Pokemon on either side is unable to battle. Now trainers, send out your Pokemon!"

Misty analyzed the battlefield, taking in key points to look out for. The field was a grass and water field (which was good for her). There were large pools of water with some being cut down the middle due to the grass. By how large some pools are, she could safely assume that some of them were connected to each other.

Taking a Pokeball from her belt, she gave it a toss while yelling out, "Misty chooses Dewgong!" The flash of light guided to one of the larger pools of water as Dewgong appeared.

"_Dewgong, Dew!"_ The Pokemon cried out. Thanks to Zyon's aura, he was able to translate it to, "_Let's battle!"_

Reaching behind him and unclipping a Great Ball, Zyon tossed it as well. "Rule the battle, Lapras!" In a flash of light, Lapras appeared in a pool across from Dewgong.

"_Let's win this Zyon," _Lapras called out in determination. Said trainer couldn't help, but to smirk at his Water Pokemon.

"_Be careful Zyon,"_ Lucario said through his aura. "_She's no pushover and you'll be battling her in her element."_ He trusted his trainer, but he didn't want him to get cocky. Misty is a Water type specialist, so underwater battles are when shes at her best.

Zyon nodded at his Pokemon's warning as he locked his eyes onto the two Pokemon who were giving each other challenging glazes.

"Let the battle begin!" 

**An: This is where we are going to end this chapter. Like I said I want to apologize for how long this one took, and very dissappointed in my speed it took to get this out. Tell me what you all thought of the chapter. I don't have much to say, so until next time.**

**Dragon Soul94 is out!**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Well here is the next chapter for my first story. I want to apologize to you all for the time it took to get this out, but I had other priorities that needed to be handled that kept me away from this and my other story. Most of the explanation is in Mealstrom of Aura so I won't go into it. Well I hope this chapter is worth the wait, please enjoy!**

**UnsanMusho: I think that will happen soon. No, this Red is not exactly from the manga, so he will not know Misty at all. My Beta asked me for clarification.**

**Samurai538: I'm sorry, but if you don't like it then you don't have to read it. The idea for them being siblings was given to me by my Beta LEGAL-EAGLE53 and I actually loved it. It gave them a bit of uniqueness and with how it was explained was well done too. Besides, **_**WHO said **_**that Paul had any Psychic abilities? **

**Guest (March 18): Legal and I aren't going to have everyone be forgiven, easily anyway. And no, Ash is not going to gut anyone. That's very nauseating and Legal is against that for her own personal reasons that I respect. Plus, I'm not too fond of it myself. As for the death, we'll see what happens later on. Destruction *whistles innocently* now why would we do that? (We're both being sarcastic. The destruction you hunger for will be at its finest once all plans come together). **

**WhiteEagle1985: Thank you **

**Dawny1999: Both me and my Beta can only work so fast on them and our schedules are both different. We can't just magically produce an update (though I wish so, make things so much easier lol)**

**ASD Pokemon Fan: Sorry, not all the chapters are going to be long. **

**DdraigTrueEmperor: We might have Ash do a little one-on-one for old time's sake at some point. It will happen though so don't worry there.**

**Hippie Painter: Once more, can only do so much with the time that is given. **

**I got alot of reviews about when the next chapter will be out, I'm sorry that its taken so long compared to other works, but we only have so much time. Think of it this way, least we can get you all better quality with time but please understand that I and Legal do our best, its just not all gonna be done quickly sometimes. **

**P.S. As for the Poll results, Dawn will be replaced in the Harem. I'm sorry to the fans of Dawn, but the everyone has spoken.**

**Chapter 17:**

**Battle of Past and Present, Another Confrontation**

Misty wasted no time to attack as the battle was announced to begin. "Dewgong, hit Lapras with you **Aurora Beam**!" Dewgong opened it's mouth and fired a primarily green beam that raced towards the smiling Lapras, splitting the waters surface.

"Lapras, counter that with your **Water Pulse**!" Zyon yelled out. "Then follow it up with **Rain Dance**!" Lapras cried as it quickly formed a ball of water and shot it at the incoming beam.

The two attacks slammed into each other, the Water type attack making a shield against Dewgong's attack.

Lapras then cried towards the sky as dark clouds formed over the stadium. Soon rain began to pour down on the trainers and Pokemon.

"Dewgong, use **Aqua Jet **now," Misty commanded. Water swirled around the Sea Lion Pokemon's body, getting stronger thanks to absorbing the rain into it and took off.

Dewgong was too fast and rammed into Lapras who skidded back slightly. Lapras's eyes were closed shut from the pain. Misty wasted no time calling out her next attack, deciding to use the opening they were given.

"Dewgong, use your **Toxic**!" The Water type lowered its head as his horn glowed purple. From the tip, a purple liquid shot out and hit Lapras, poisoning Zyon's Pokemon.

"Lapras, use your **Water Pulse**," Zyon said, unconcerned about the poisoned Transport Pokemon. Lapras quickly fired another orb of water that slammed into Dewgong and sent it flying into a different pool of water. "After Dewgong, Lapras."

Lapras cried out as she swam to the edge of her pool and jumped to the other pool Dewgong landed in (due to it being right next to hers). Hearing her trainer yell out "**Body Slam**", Lapras rushed at Dewgong. She jumped above her target and came down with all her might.

"Dewgong, dodge it by diving underwater!" Misty commanded. Dewgong followed her command and went beneath the water's surface. Lapras slammed into the spot where the Sea Lion Pokemon once was, causing a large splash.

"Now use **Take Down** before Lapras can recover!" Dewgong quickly charged at full force and rammed into the Transport Pokemon, sending her into the air.

"Finish it up with **Hyper Beam**!" Misty commanded. Due to this combo of attacks, she was confident that Lapras won't be getting back up.

So lost in thought over her victory, she took no notice of Zyon who just crossed his arms. Lapras was hit by the beam of destruction that caused a mild explosion.

"Alright! Great job Dewgong!" Misty cheered for her friend. The Water type Pokemon cheered along with its trainer.

Zyon smirked as he nodded his head. 'Use **Blizzard**.' Suddenly a powerful blast of cold wind pushed the smoke away revealing Lapras, who barely had any scratches on his body. The cold wind was mixed with ice and snow and some of the rain water, that was still pouring, and slammed into the shocked Dewgong who was pinned down from the force.

Misty was surprised by Lapras not only still being able to battle, but also the fact that it barely looked damaged. Its times like this that she glad that Dewgong possessed the ability Thick Fat, reducing any damage done by Ice and Fire type attacks. The wind may be stopped Dewgong from moving, at least he wasn't taking much damage from it.

When the attack stopped, Dewgong shook his body and glared at the smiling Lapras. He couldn't figure out how Lapras could not only still be standing, but still smile like nothing happened.

Zyon chuckled at the confused duo, gaining their attention. "You see, Lapras is not like other trained Pokemon. Most people go for power, speed, combining skill, etc. Lapras here trained her defense and stamina to a point, she shot passed most of species in lasting in a battle. She can take a full power **Hyper Beam** or **Giga Impact** from several directions and still keep standing, ready to battle."

His words caused Misty's eyes to widen amd Dewgong to worry. To be able to plow right through one **Hyper Beam** was already impressive, to take several is AMAZING! Zyon gained a warm look in his eyes as he turned his gaze to Lapras.

"It's ironic really, since when I first got her she was frail and very sickly," he said, gaining an interested look from Misty (neither noticing the rain had stopped). "Lapras was born with such a weak body that swimming for five minutes tired her out. Taking attacks were out of the question since even a **Scratch** attack would do major damage to her."

Misty was so engrossed in the story, that she forgot that they were in the middle of a battle. Even Zyon was now lost on memory lane. "I ran into her when she ran off from their herd as they slept. She was trying to train her body so she could get stronger and not be looked at as the weakest link in the family. She was treated like she fragile glass by her entire family and herd and she absolutely hated it. Seeing her determination, I revealed myself to her." He paused as he chuckled at the memory.

"She tried to blast me with her **Water Gun** out of surprise," he explained. "I ended up soaked in water, but I didn't care as I found it kinda funny. I looked at her surprised eyes before I offered her chance to make her stronger, by my side." Shaking his head from the memory, he looked back to the field. "The rest could be told some other time seeing that we ARE in the middle of a battle." Misty nodded in understanding, but you could see her dissappointment at not hearing the rest of the story.

"Lapras, use **Ice Beam**," Zyon commanded. Lapras opened her mouth and fired a cold beam at Dewgong who tensed.

Misty decided to fight fire with fire. "Dewgong, counter with your own **Ice Beam**!" Dewgong quickly fired the Ice type attack from his mouth as well.

The two attacks collided. As they pushed against one another, the surrounding water began to freeze. Soon enough, Dewgong's attack began to push Lapras's attack back.

"Lapras, cancel your attack and use **Blizzard**!" Lapras did as told and stopped its **Ice Beam**, letting Dewgong's attack race towards her. She then blew the powerful cold winds once more at full force. The attacks pushed the **Ice Beam** back with ease and sent it back to Dewgong (along with the **Blizzard**).

Dewgong was caught off guard by the counter and didn't have time to dodge. He was hit by his own **Ice Beam **before being slammed by the **Blizzard**. Like before, Dewgong looked like he wasn't being too hurt by the attack, but couldn't move because of the strong winds.

When the attack subsided, Dewgong shook some of the ice off his body...only to realize he couldn't move the lower half of his body!

Looking down, the Sea Lion Pokemon saw that the pond was frozen from the **Blizzard** attack, along with the lower half of his body!

"Oh no, Dewgong!" Misty cried out, surprised by the turn of events. 'He figured out Dewgong had the Thick Fat ability, so he focused on trapping him instead. He's really good!'

"As you may have guessed, I figured out your Pokemon's ability, Misty,"Zyon said. "Now its our turn to lay down some attacks. Lapras, **Thunderbolt**!" Lapras jumped from her pool and fired the electric bolt from her body.

The electric attack hit its mark, causing Dewgong to cry out in pain.

"Dewgong, if you can, use your **Hyper Beam** on the frozen water!" Misty commanded. Dewgong fired the attack, ignoring the pain, and caused the ice and water to fly through the air. The explosion caused the **Thunderbolt** to cancel out.

"Now Dewgong, return," she said as she took a Pokeball and sent the Sea Lion Pokemon back to rest. Taking out a different Pokeball, she released her second choice. "Go Corsola!"

The Rock/Water type appeared in the grass and jumped and down in joy.

"_Yay I get to battle! It's battle time_!" Corsola cheered, though only Zyon and Lapras understood.

Lapras smiled at the small Pokemon's joy. Looking to her master, her smile became more warm. "_It looks like the little one is raring to go. Let's not dissappoint the little dear._"

Zyon nodded, knowing his Lapras is a very motherly Pokemon, yet doesn't like to hold back on determined Pokemon either. "Let's go, Lapras."

The battle continued.

**Back with Ash and company**

"Now Glaceon, finish this up with **Shadow Ball**!" Ash yelled out. The Ice type fired the purple ball at a frozen Shiftry, destroying the ice and sending the Dark/Grass back.

Seeing it could no longer get up, a girl rose her arms up. "Shiftry is no longer able to battle, victory goes to Ash and Glaceon!" The crowd that gathered to watch, cheered at the show.

"Great job Glaceon!" Ash cheered as his Ice Eeveelution jumped into his arms, licking his cheek in pure happiness. "That's five-out-of-five, your doing awesome!"

"_Thanks Ash_!" Glaceon called out happily. She loved it when Ash complimented her, it ironically made her feel warm inside.

Ash, Anabel, and Paul have been battling the moment they arrived at the Square, apparently everyone wanted to battle. So far, Ash has been going through five straight victories using only Glaceon.

Anabel clapped lightly for Ash's victory, having won her fourth battle with her Alakazam. She was intially shocked to see Ash owned a Glaceon, but that turned to joy when she saw how close the two were. She could feel the immense joy the Ice type felt when Ash chose her to battle against a Persian.

The Salon Maiden looked to her left to see her brother just finished off his opponents Golbat with his Weavile. If she would counted correctly, this was his fifth victory.

She turned back to Ash who just gave his partner a treat while petting her softly, a warm smile on his face. The Frontier Brain gained a bright blush on her cheeks at how handsome he looked.

'My Arceus! It should be a crime for him to smile like that! That damn Sun shining on him isn't helping at all!' she yelled mentally as she tried to calm down.

Ash looked to the crowd, ready for his next challange. "Does anyone else want to battle next, we are ready for another!"

"_Gla, Glaceon, Gla_!" Glaceon chanted as Ash understood it as "_Yeah lets's go_!"

Seeing no one about to step up, Ash was about walk away with Glaceon until he heard a challenge from a voice he easily recognized.

"Yeah, I challenge you to a one-on-one battle, Ash."

The young Champion turned around to face the one who challenged him with clenched fists.

Standing there was Iris, Dawn, Gary, and the one that issued the challenge, Brock.

Standing there, Ash could feel his anger raising to the surface again. The same cold feeling returning as it gripped at his heart, telling him that its okay to hurt them. He could feel his mind slowly become clouded with his anger as his aura began to race faster throughout his body. He could feel his control over himself begin to slip.

Glaceon looked to her trainer, knowing Ash is getting angry again. They were lucky no one was seriously injured yesterday during the incident. This time they are in a highly populated area, surrounded by both kids and adults. If a repeat happens, someone is bound to get hurt this time.

Anabel looked at Ash in both fear and worry. Due to her Empathy ability, she felt Ash's changes. No longer was his heart the warm, comforting feeling she loved so much. The feeling she got now was cold and hateful, wanting nothing but control and destruction. This was not her Ash, this was not the trainer she was in love with. She was about to call out to Ash when she noticed the warmth return to his heart, only slightly.

"_Ash snap out of it_!"

This made Anabel turn her gaze downward and see Glaceon calling out to her trainer. Glaceon even nuzzled on his leg and it seemed to calm him down and make that cold feeling lessen.

"_This isn't you Ash. Those humans are not worth you losing yourself again Ash. Your better than this_," Glaceon continued, hoping to get her loving trainer back. The Ice type got scared when Ash looked down at her and his eyes were like a dark storm. She held her ground though, knowing her master was fighting for control against whatever this was and she would not insult him by being afraid.

A cloudy image, that's all that Ash saw. He knew it was his Glaceon, he knew it but he couldn't see it. His vision darkened as he began to see black, before a bright light shined through (blinding him due to its bright glow). The Kalos Champion slowly opened his once more and saw everything was clear once again.

His Glaceon cheering that he was back to normal, his ex-friends looking confused at what was going on, the crowd of trainers for his reply, and a hand gripping his tightly. He looked to his left and saw Anabel looking at him in concern.

Anabel, having enough of being scared, ran up to the love of her life. She saw the light that Glaceon created in Ash begin to slowly fade from the dark feeling that took root and had to act quickly. She gripped his hand tightly as she tried to convey her worry to Ash, similar to what Glaceon had been doing (whether it knew it or not). When she felt his warmth return, she released a sigh of relief.

Looking to Ash, she blushed at how close they to each other. "You feeling better Ash?" Ash nodded at her as he entwined his fingers around hers, neither noticing it.

"Yeah, thanks to you and Glaceon," he replied as he turned back to the ones who stirred his current anger. "So you actually want to battle me, Brock?"

The Pewter Gym Leader nooded his head in response. "Yes I do Ash, but I want something if I win." Ash rose an eyebrow, curious what he wanted. " If I win, then you have to come with us and talk with us instead of walking away."

Ash felt his anger begin to return at the prosposition, before he felt Anabel tighten her grip which calmed him down. "Fine Brock. I would say if i win then you all leave me alone, but you guys would just find some other way to bother me. I accept your challenge."

Dawn moved to the side. "I'll referee this battle then. Please send out your Pokemon."

Brock grabbed a Pokeball and tossed it. "Come on out, Kabutops!" The powerful prehistoric Pokemon appeared in a flash, crossing its bladed arms over its chest.

'So, Brock has a Kabutops now,' Ash thought. Glaceon began to walk forward before Ash stopped her. "No Glaceon, I want to use your older sister for this battle."

The Ice type's eyes widened before she smirked and nodded. Glaceon returned to Ash's side, excited to see her sister figure battle again. She based her graceful movements from watching this specific Pokemon after all.

Ash grabbed a Love Ball from his belt before tossing it up. "Gardevoir, may your aura guide us!" In a flash, the Psychic/Fairy type appeared as she opened her eyes slowly and gazed at the fearsome Kabutops. She glanced at her trainer and smiled as a necklace with a colorful stone dangled from her neck.

"_Hello Ash, its been awhile since we have battled together_," she said in a loving yet regal tone. Even her voice was both graceful and beautiful.

"Yes it has Gardevoir. I'm sorry for that," Ash apologized. While he loved his Pokemon, it was difficult to make sure they all got a chance to battle. He will have to make it up to his friend when he gets the chance. "Will you battle alongside me Gardevoir?"

Gardevoir giggled at her trainer, finding it funny he would think he had to ask. "_Of course I will Ash, you don't have to ask_." Ash smiled at the Embrace Pokemon. She returned her attention to Kabutops. "_Sorry about this Kabutops, but you are going to have to fall here_."

Kabutops growled as he pointed a blade at the elegant Pokemon. "_In your dreams! I will cut you down with ease and continue to hold my title as the top predator."_

Dawn looked at the two before throwing her arms down. "Begin!"

"Kabutops, start this off with **Swords Dance** then follow it up with **Slash**!" Brock commanded as the Shellfish Pokemon called on etheral blades that were absorbed into its body. Then its two bladed arms glowed brightly as he took off towards Gardevoir.

Ash simply said "Dodge," as one of his favorite shows began.

Kabutops reached Gardevoir and swung his arms in blinding speeds, showing it was a very fast Pokemon.

Only problem was that it couldn't hit Gardevoir at all.

The Embrace Pokemon twisted and spun around each pf Kabutops attempts. To the audience, it looked as if Gardevoir was dancing around the Rock/Water types strikes. Gardevoir jumped above a side way slash as she smirked at her opponent.

"Use **Teleport** now," Ash said, already knowing what the Shellfish Pokemon would do next.

As Ash predicted, Kabutops swung his arm upwards in another attempt to cut Gardevoir, only for her to vanish in a flash of light. The Shellfish Pokemon growled at missing his target again. He began to look around, trying to find his prey.

Gardevoir reappeared above Kabutops in a flash of light, an amused smile on her face. "Use** Moon Blast**." Gardevoir gathered her energy as pink orb formed in front of her.

"Kabutops, look out above you!" Brock yelled to his partner, who looked up to see the pink orb racing towards him. "Counter with **Aerial Ace**, now!"

"_Kabu, tops, Kabutops_!" the Shellfish Pokemon yelled as he rushed upwards, a white energy cutting through the air as he charged at the **Moon Blast**.

The two attack exploded on impact, covering Kabutops in a cloud of smoke.

"Gardevoir, get ready," Ash said through use of his aura. He doesn't do this often as it kills the thrill of battle to him, but he can make an exception for this one. "Kabutops should appear any second."

"_Right Ash_," Gardevoir replied as she began to fall. She used her psychic powed to help predict where Kabutops would come from.

She didn't have to wait long as the prehistoric Pokemon rushed from the smoke, **Aerial Ace** still active.

"**Teleport**, Gardevoir," Ash commanded. "Then use **Magical Leaf**." Gardevoir vanished in a flash of light, just as Kabutops reached her position and reappeared in front of Ash. Then leaves appeared around her, imbued with her power, and were sent at Kabutops.

The predator didn't have time to act and was bombarded by the sharp leaves as he grunted in pain. "Kabutops, use **X-Scizzor** to knock the leaves away!" Kabutops's blades glowed a light blue as he swung them in a cross.

A light blue 'X' appeared and either sliced through or deflected the glowing leaves. The armored Pokemon glared at Gardevoir, who smiled warmly in response.

"Do you understand yet, Brock?" Ash asked. "Gardevoir trained her movements until she felt she could dodge anything. If you hadn't noticed, her movements are akin to her dancing." Ash gained a grin. "And thats not all. Gardevoir, use **Shadow Ball** and **Moon Blast**."

Gardevoir gathered her energy as she spread her arms apart. In her left formed the pink orb and her right formed a dark purple orb. She smiled as she shot the two attacks towards Kabutops, who was preparing to counter.

"Now use **Psychic **followed by **Teleport**!" Ash commanded. The Embrace Pokemon's eyes glowed blue as a blue aura surrounded the two orbs. As they reached Kabutops, who lunged at the two attacks, they vanished in a flash.

Kabutops eyes widened as he searched, missing the flash of light as the two orbs appeared behind him and slammed into his back. The Shellfish Pokemon grunted in pain, not expecting the assault on his back. He looked up to see Gardevoir walking slowly towards him.

"Can't hit from close range and nearly impossible to hit us from long range," Ash said as he smirked. "So what will you do Brock?"

**Back to the battle with Zyon and Misty**

An explosion rocked the stadium as Lapras skidded from the smoke, a smile still present on her face. Across from the Transport was Corsola, who was breathing heavily and was littered in cuts and bruises.

The small Coral Pokemon had tried to use its small size to its advantage, but Lapras was no fool. Though it could take hits, it still dodged whatever the pink Pokemon attempted. The attacks Corsola DID land on Lapras barely did any damage.

Lapras on the other hand landed a decent amount of attacks. They were not enough to take him down, but strong enough to keep him at bay. Thanks to his **Recover** attack, Corsola was its own tank.

A Pokemon that can take attacks against a Pokemon that can heal from any attack. The battle was winding down to who will get tired faster.

"Corsola, use **Spike Canon**!" Misty commanded as Corsola's quills glowed brightly. Spikes were fired at a rapid pace towards Lapras, who just watched as the attack approached.

"Lapras, counter with **Blizzard**," Zyon said as Lapras released the strong winds once more. The **Blizzard** not only froze the spikes, but also sent them back at Corsola.

Lapras flinched as her poison took affect again, sapping away more of her health.

"Corsola, **Iron Defense**!" Misty countered. She knew her Corsola was pretty slow, even in water. Corsola's body glowed as its body hardened, just as the double attack landed. Corsola was able to take the attack, but lost its footing due to the strong winds and was sent sailing through the aira, slamming into the wall.

"Lapras, **Hydro Pump **and **Ice Beam** to finish this," Zyon commanded. In a fluid motion, Lapras fired the powerful water attack that slammed into Corsola and kept it pinned to the wall.

Before Misty could command a **Recover**, Corsola was hit by the incoming **Ice Beam**, causing the the Coral Pokemon to cry out in pain. When the attack ended, Corsola fell to the ground. The referee looked at Corsola before raising his hand. "Corsola is unable to battle, victory goes to Lapras. Trainer, send out your final Pokemon."

"Dewgong, come out," Misty announced as the Sea Lion Pokemon appeared. It looked a little worse for wear with the cuts and bruises throughout its body. It gave Lapras a fierce look, not willing to go down easily.

"Lapras, charge at Dewgong and use **Ice Beam**," Zyon commanded as the Transport Pokemon jumped from pool to pool, while also charging and firing **Ice Beams.**

Dewgong either dodged by diving to different pools or countered with **Ice Shards**. This process kept going as water and ice flew everywhere.

Misty gasped as she saw that Lapras was only one pool away from Dewgong. "Dewgong, **Aqua Jet** and stay away from that Lapras."

Water swirled around Dewgong as he fired backwards, hoping to gain distance from the smiling Lapras.

This action made Zyon smirk in amusement and victory.

"Now Lapras, **Blizzard** at max power!" The **Ice Beam** Lapras was charging, quickly bacame a **Blizzard** as the lake Dewgong flew from, both rocked violently and froze.

The moment **Blizzard** hit the fleeing Dewgong, he lost balance as the **Aqua Jet** froze; encasing the water/ice type in a block of ice.

'Dewgong, no!' Misty thought helplessly as the frozen Dewgong hit one of the frozen pools.

"Lapras, wrap this up," Zyon began before he looked at the Transport Pokemon and sighed.

Lapris was weezing heavily as sweat fell from her face. 'It seem Lapras is not fully ready for battles on this level yet.'

Gazing at the Water Gym Leader, "Hey, let's call this a draw for now!" His words surprised Misty as her eyes widened.

"Why would you do that?" Misty questioned, confused. "You basically won this battle."

"I wanted to only use Lapras for this battle", he responded. "She's worked hard to bypass her illness but traces of it still stand. This battle was basically a test for her, and she still has some ways to go. Forgive me for any insults you may feel, Lapras needed this." He bowed to the orange haired girl.

"It's fine," Misty shook her head as she returned her Dewgong. "I think its sweet of you would do that for your Lapras, but under one condition."

Zyon nodded as he returned his Lapras. "Sure, what's the condition?"

"You come with me to a restaraunt and tell me the whole story involving Lapras." She said as she pointed at him with a smirk.

Zyon sighed mentally, not really wanting to but deciding to just go along with it. 'Things I do for Ash.' "Sure, I know a good place."

Misty nodded as she followed the Aura Guardian in training. As they walked down, a thought crossed Zyon's mind.

'I really hope Ash is staying out of trouble.'

**Back to the battle with Ash**

"**Night Slash**, Kabutops!"

"Dodge and hit him with a close range **Moon Blast**!"

Kabutops swung his blade, which glowed a dark purple color, at the smiling Gardevior. The embrace pokemonbent so far back that her spine nearly touched the ground, and with a quick spin was behind the prehistoric pokemon. She quickly slammed the powerful **Moon Blast** into the Shellfish Pokemon, hurtling back to the trainer's side.

Gardevoir stood back straight as she smiled at the awed look of the watching trainers. She knew pokemon that moved like her was uncommon, her movements made her unique and she loved it! At the corner of her eyes, she took note of the excited look on Glaceon's face. The eeveelution has been trying to base her movements after Gardivoir, seeing the Embrace Pokemon as a pseudo-sister.

"_Ash, I think it's time we end this battle_," Gardevoir said to her trainer, who nodded in agreement.

"Gardevoir, combination four. **Teleport** and **Shadow Ball**!" The Embrace Pokemon vanished instantly. She reappeared next to the frantic Kabutops and slammed the Ghost type attack into him. She vanished once more and appeared in front of Kabutops; slamming another **Shadow Ball **into him.

Brock was at a loss on how to counter as this combo of attacks continued one after another. He gripped his fists as Kabutops grunted in pain as it was bombarded by **Shadow Ball **after **Shadow Ball**.

After nearly a minute of this, Ash sighed. "Enough Gardevoir," he said as Gardevoir reappeared infront of her trainer.

Kabutops struggled to stay standing, glaring at the Embrace Pokemon with as much defiance as he could. His legs gave out as Kabutops hit the ground and fainted.

Dawn raised her hand, with a frown on her face, "Kabutops is unable to battle, victory goes to Gardevoir and Ash."

Gardevoir flipped her hair as she placed her hand on her hip. "Like there was any doubt." She said in an arrogant tone. Ash chuckled at her, knowing she was joking.

"Gardevoir, your ego is showing again," he replied jokingly, earning a playful smirk from Gardevoir. He looked back to the traitors, as Brock comforted Kabutops, and didn't know what to feel. Happy that he won, anger that they bothered him, or sad at how he didn't feel joy during the battle.

"That was a good battle challenger," Ash spoke out, though it sounded more animated then sensutual. "Maybe next time the battle will be different. Gardevoir lets go."

Knowing what he wanted, Gardevoir's eyes glowed. Her psychic energy outlined her trainer, the other two humans he was with (and the girls hand he has yet to let go of), and Glaceon. Before she could get them all out of there , one of the humans called out to Ash.

"Ash, please listen to us!" Dawn pleaded as tears began to fall. "Please give us a chance to talk, why is that so hard to do! The Ash I know would atleast hear us..." but vanished before Ash can hear the rest.

**AN: And this is a wrap for this chapter. I really do apologize to you all that this took so long to get out. School, work, and a few personnal things kept me from this. I'm sorry to you all, but with school being done I should be able to get back on track with this. On the plus side, I have alot written, so it's just a matter of typing them up. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, both the battle and the confrontations. I'll see you all next and as always, please leave a comment on what you all thought of this chapter and follow me! See ya!**

**Dragon Soul94 is out! **


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Hello my dear readers, Dragon is back with the next chapter for you all to enjoy (I hope). Before I continue I would like to say how funnny it was to see everyone talk about removing Dawn from the harem, AFTER it already happened last chapter. Before it came up here and there but this time it just increased in amounts. Also, Dawn's replacement is still up in the air and I will be putting up a new poll soon for that as well. Thats all really, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. The harem is as follows: **

**Cynthia **

**Anabel **

**Korrina**

**Serena**

**Ursula**

**Elesa **

**Roxie**

**Hilda**

**Sabrina**

**Skyla**

**Zinnia**

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry_

**franzelgiordani- Thank you very much**

**guess (Jun 26)- That's exactly true. For some Ash would be at fault and in their eyes being unfair but on another spectrum he has the right to act in such a way. Its both opinionated and there is a reason for his actions besides just his pain.**

**Guest (Jun 26 for Ch 15)- Depends on how you look at it but yes he did go too far in this chap.**

**Guest (Jun 22)- Thank you very much. I love writing out the battles the most. **

**zanzara- You never know, though I will admit that you are not too far off. Shadow definitely has a connection to Ash and his actions. What it is exactly will stay hidden away.**

**SpencerDorman- Yeah not anymore. I had a plan for her that would make it work but i realized it would take too long to incorprate and everyone wants her out of the Harem. But still, thank you for reading and hope to keep you interested. **

**SpencerDorman (Ch 16)- Once more thank you and good guess lol. Red was definitely my main villian. As for being his father, maybe. **

**Guest (Jun 5)- Honestly I see where your coming from with this. The whole situation and interactions would definitely lead to them having feelings for each other but I decided against it. It was unintentional at first and only noticed it after. But I wanted them to have a close relationship, sort of like siblings since Ash would be the older brother Mia never had. **

**BrokenLifeCycle- Ash is basically confused right now. He feels the anger whenever he sees them, it shows up without warning. He feels the need for revenge but doesn't want to go that route either. Once pain like that gets a hold of you, it makes it really hard to just let go. **

**Chapter 18:**

**The Meeting of Legends**

The trainer and Pokemon group appeared in the clearing in the forest with a flash of light, causing all of Ash's Pokemon to take defensive stances. When they saw it was Gardevoir and Ash, they all visibly relaxed. Some of the younger Pokemon instantly ran up to the Psychic/Fairy type with pure joy.

Ash chuckled at the scene, knowing his Gardevoir usually plays with the kids in the group. Due to his chuckling, he failed to take notice of his Glaceon who narrowed her eyes slightly annoyed at Ash and Anabel.

"_Ash_," Glaceon called out in a tone that showed how annoyed she was, causing Ash to look at her. "_How much longer are you planning to hold that human girl's hand_?" Glaceon's hard stare was traced directly to the two trainer's hands which were locked tightly in each others grip.

Ash and Anabel looked down and saw that the Ice eeveelution was correct. Throughout the entire battle with Brock and the teleportation to the clearing, they had not only not let go of the others hand but actually tighten the interlaced fingers.

Blushing brightly at the discovery, the two trainers let go (even if it was reluctantly) and looked away from each other, embarrassed.

Paul looked at this scene and couldn't help the amused smirk that made its way across his lips. It was funny to see his sister get so flustered, even if it was over his rival. This also gave him a lot of teasing material over both Anabel and Ash.

And he was _so_ going to captilize on that oppurtunity.

Glaceon narrowed her eyes dangerously at Anabel, nothing but a cold feeling eminating from them. She wanted her master and friend to be happy after what he did for her when she was younger, and she did **NOT** trust this girl to not hurt Ash. She refused to allow any human girl, without her approval, to get close to Ash.

Pikachu saw the glare from Glaceon and chuckled lightly at her overprotective nature towards Ash. Ash and him had saved her when she was still an Eevee from some violent poachers, who had evidently killed her parents in the traps they set out to catch Pokemon. After saving her, she became very affectionate and defensive of Ash.

He remembered their was a time when a trainer punched Ash due to Ash both confiscating said trainer's Pokemon and arresting him for negligence and the abuse of his Pokemon (who were all poorly cared for). When Ash was distracted, the trainer slugged at Ash (catching both Ash and Pikachu) off guard and tried running away. Before he could give chase, Glaceon popped out of her Pokeball in rage and chased the man down.

When he and Ash had caught up to them, the trainer was bruised all over and frozen in a block of ice. Glaceon sat next to the frozen trainer with a completely satisfied smile on her face at the punishment dealt to the trainer that dared to hurt her friend.

That was a fun situation for Ash to explain to Officer Jenny.

Pikachu figured he would have to talk to Glaceon soon about tuning down her protective nature a bit, he didn't want her scaring away the chance for Ash to finally have a mate. Anabel was a trustworthy person and he knows that she will love Ash unconditionally.

Then again, the same could be said for Cynthia. Ash may not have noticed it, but he saw the way Cynthia looks at Ash.

"Sorry about that Anabel," Ash apologized as he gained control of his blush. He actually enjoyed holding the Battle Frontier girl's hand, though he will keep that to himself. It just felt so warm and inviting. It felt like it fit perfectly in his grip, that it belonged there.

"Its..its fine Ash," Anabel stuttered as she held her hand close to her chest. She took deep breaths as she tried to control her rabidly beating heart. She really didn't want to let go of his hand, she adored the connected feeling that was their. Her empathy ability being its best with the skin contact.

"Where are anyway?" Paul asked as he looked around in slight awe. He had to admit, the place looked breathtaking. The vast field, the clear water, even all the strong look Pokemon.

"This is a training field I took up when I arrived to the island," Ash replied. "I decided to use it to let my Pokemon enjoy the free space and a great training spot. They stay here while I decide who to use when I go to battle."

Anabel was in awe at the amount of powerful Pokemon that were here. It wasn't an amount that made it impossible to maintain, but nowhere near a small amount too. 'Well he _IS_ a champion now. I mean that Gardevoir's skills in that battle earlier was absolutely amazing! Even the Glaceon was nothing to laugh about!' She has never seen a Pokemon battle like those two did.

Ash took a deep breath, sensing a familiar aura signature make its way into the clearing. Looking to the left, he saw his mother along with his sister and Tai.

"I'm going to assume you guys are finished," Ash asked them, keeping from making eye contact with Delia. He still felt that dark grip reach for his heart when around his mother. 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.'

"Yeah, we just put the last of her bags away with the help of our Pokemon," Alex said cheerfully. Ash smiled at his sister's excitement.

Tai nodded his head. "Yeah it wasn't difficult or anything and it helped that she didn't bring too much with her like I was dreading." It was true, Delia had barely brought anything with her; mostly Pokemon food, clothing and a bag she kept close to her as they packed.

Ash nodded. "Thank you guys, and as for you Delia," Ash said as he turned his gaze to his mother, feeling that dark feeling grow even stronger. "You have use of this training field and are free to come and go as you please. I will not restrict your movements as you are a person, not something for me to control. You can train here, relax here, whatever you want. **BUT**, you are not, and I repeat **NOT** to bring any of my ex friends anywhere near here under any circumstance!"

His aura spiked as he spoke, causing the wind around him to pick up slightly and blow his hair through the wind. The feeling caused them all to sweat slightly and his sister to gulp slightly. Delia did not flinch and continue to stare into Ash's slightly glowing eyes.

"Also," Ash continued. "You are not to tell them where I am or that you even spoke to me. I want them away from me and away from my life. Failure to follow these rules will result in you being thrown out both this training area and out of my room."

Delia nodded her head in understanding of her son's rules, she didn't want to ruin the one chance she had to be with her son again.

"Good," Ash said. "Welcome to the group. "Welcome to the group then, I guess." Alex smiled widely at Delia while Tai nodded his head in her direction.

Gardevoir used **Psychic** on herself and floated in front of Delia and looked at her closely. After a minute of her circling Delia and then staring into her eyes, Gardevoir gave a warm smile and held her hand out.

"_Gar, Gardevoir_," the Embrace Pokemon said as everyone looked to Ash for a translation.

"She said its nice to meet you," he replied to their silent question. Remembering his other two guests, Ash gestured to them. "Oh yeah, I have some people for you all to meet."

He points to the two confused (and one annoyed) trainers. "The girl with the purple hair is Anael Shinji and she's a Frontier Brain from the Kanto region." Anabel blushed brightly at the sudden attention from the others.

Gesturing to Paul, Ash smirked. "The stuck up prude who looks like he ate something sour, don't worry he **always** looks like that, is Paul Shinji and a rival of mine during my travels in the Sinnoh region." Alex giggled and Tai bit his lip to hold back his own laughter. Delia and Anabel giggled into their hand, though Delia wanted to reprimand him for talking like that to someone who seems to be his friend.

Paul glared at Ash, feeling the powerful urge to punch him. "Screw you Ketchum," he replied. Ash just gave Paul a smug look, until Gardevoir lightly smacked him in the back of the head.

"_Don't be so mean Ash_," Gardevoir chastisized her trainer with a light yet stern glare. Ash rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the Embrace Pokemon in mock hurt.

"I was only joking with him Gardevoir," Ash said as the Psychic/Fairy crossed her arms at him, looking like a mother mom that was lecturing her son for bullying his younger sibling.

The scene caused Ash's Pokemon to snicker at their trainer being chastisized by his own Pokemon.

"Ok, enough," Ash said as he turned to his other Pokemon. "The tournament will continue tommorrow, so we will use today for a bit more training. I already know our opponent and he seems to be skilled trainer from what I heard of his other battles. In the end though, WE WILL WIN!" His Pokemon roared out their approval, ready to get stronger so they can win and advance.

"He's got the right idea," Tai said. "I should get some practice in while I have the chance." He turned and ran off. "I'll be back later tonight!"

Alex turned to Delia. "Would you like to join me for some training?" She asked the mother for two reasons: one was to be nice to the woman that helped saved her Umbreon, and second to allow Ash some breathing room since it was obvious that he was still uncomfortable around Delia.

Looking at Ash with longing, Delia turned her gaze to Alex and gave her a sad smile. As his mother, she could tell instantly that Ash was not comfortable with her nearby. Knowing it would only make things worse if she pushed it right now, she nodded at Alex. "I would like that."

The two girls walked off, heading to a different area where they were far enough to be out of view of Ash, but close enough to alert him if Shadow were to return.

"We should go too Anabel," Paul said. "Reggie is mostly at the docks by now waiting for us."

"Right, I forgot about that," Anabel replied. "We got to go Ash." She really didn't want to go, she wanted to spend more time with the man that stole her heart.

Ash smiled and nodded, "I understand. Well, you know where I am most of the time if you need me or just want to relax. You guys are more than welcome to come visit me."

Paul nodded and began walking away without another word. Anabel looked to Ash, having an inner debate. Ash was about to ask her what was wrong before she rose up and kissed him on his cheek.

Anabel quickly ran off, her face right red. "Bye Ash!" she yelled as she ran to catch up to her brother. 'I did it! I can't believe I actually kissed him!'

Ash watched them leave, eyes as wide as dinner plates. His hand subconciously rubbed the cheek that was kissed. 'Her lips were as soft as a Mareep's wool,' he thought, causing a his blush to brighten. Ash shook his thoughts away.

He turned to his Pokemon and saw a majority of them were grinning at him amusement, some in confusion, and some were frowning (Glaceon).

"Enough gawking," Ash yelled as his blush returned. "It's time to get back to work! Start breaking off into groups!"

Following his orders, his Pokemon broke apart. Some helping others get better with certain skills, or attacks. Some of the more senior members were teaching the younger ones.

As this was happening, Ash never took notice of the red eyes that watched him from the shadows of tree, Eyes that vanished as if they were never there in the first place.

**Unkown Location**

High above the clouds, invisible to the human eye, floated a sphere that moved at high speeds. The sphere was a powerful golden color that shone brightly with power.

Heading towards the sphere at equally high speeds was a very determined Latias. This Latias was the one that lived in Altos, before deciding to travel with Ash after he came to visit after so long. She was so very happy when he came by, just like when she met him.

She loved being around Ash, his aura was just so warm and inviting! Add to the fact that he risked his life to help protect her from the revived Aerodactyl and Kabutops, he was everything she ever wanted in a friend. She couldn't hold back anymore when he visited, she had to leave. Ever since her brother died and Bianca leaving for college, in the art program, she had been so very lonely.

After getting permission from her caretaker Lorenzo, with the condition that she comes to visit from time to time, Latias joined Ash on his journey. She couldn't be any happier with her choice. She has grown much stronger since the incident, made a alot of new friends, got to see a lot of new places that she didn't even know existed, and now has a huge family.

Now though, Ash has asked her to report to Arceus and the Pokemon council. Ash would have gone, but he needed to watch over the others, along keeping an eye on the island.

Getting close to the sphere, Latias shrouded herself in her psychic power and entered the sphere.

Upon entering the sphere, Latias found herself in a completely new realm. The blue sky was no longer there, replaced by a swirl of both gold and light purple. The area looked long and wide, showing no end in sight.

This was the Hall of Origins, the meeting place of the strongest Pokemon to live.

In the middle of the large room was a large table. Floating by the table were the most powerful Pokemon in existence. There were even the original Pokemon, the deities that shaped the world to what it is now along with the God of all Pokemon, Arceus.

To his left was the Pokemon ruler of time, Dialga. Beside him was the Pokemon that governed over space, Palkia. It continued to Giratina and after him were every legendary Pokemon that exists (that were the strongest of their specific species). This line of legends continued until it ended to the right of Arceus, and that honor was given to Mew who is the ancestor of all Pokemon.

Latias looked at the powerful pokemon and took notice that two Pokemon were missing from the table, Ho-Oh and Kyogre.

Kyogre missing isn't too much of a surprise since he's missed many meetings brefore, not feeling very comfortable out of water for long periods of time (though he can breath just fine in this dimension). Ho-Oh missing was strange though since the Rainbow Pokemon rarely misses a meeting. In fact, Ho-Oh is usually always punctual.

Bowing in respect to the powerful Pokemon, Latias still couldn't help but to be awed by the fact that she was in the presence of such powerful Pokemon, the most powerful Pokemon.

Among the council was another Latias, this one infinitely more powerful than Ash's, who was the first one to speak up.

_"Hello young one,"_ the most powerful Latias said with such grace, it felt being among royalty. _"It is a pleasure, and a surprise, to see you once more."_ The last time she saw Ash's Latias was when Ash last visited the council.

Ash's Latias smiled brightly at her cousin Pokemon. _"Hello to you Lady Latias!"_ While not one for formality, she couldn't _**but**_ to show the incredibly powerful Eon Pokemon respect. "_Ash sent me here for a report and to make a request." _

This got the attention of all the legendary Pokemon, since Ash is their champion and Arceus chosen. Arceus gave the trainer owned Eon Pokemon a nod to continue.

Latias went on to tell the Pokemon council about Ash's aura training, their travels, and about all of the Pokemon they helped. She told them about Ash being found at Mt. Silver and the tournament they are now participating in.

_"We are advancing well through the battles, as expected, and are showing why we are the champion's Pokemon of the Kalos region." _Latias stated, proud of her trainer and fellow Pokemon.

The legends looked on in joy at the tale of their champion. They felt immense pride as they heard of Ash's accomplishments.

Arceus was no fool though, as he listned to her tales he took notice of the tournament. While traitors they may be, Ash's former friends were skilled trainers and would no doubt be there too. Knowing of his anger towards them, he was worried that something that he thought would never come up would awaken.

He really hoped it would not come down to that.

_"What of Ash now, Latias?"_ Arceus asked Ash's legendary Psychic/Dragon type. _"How are things going currently?"_ He had to be sure.

Latias looked down slightly before she looked up in worry. "_Ash has been having terrible, recurring nightmares. They leave him out of breath and shaking each morning. We have no clue whats causing it, but it leaves Ash terrified. Also, me and Mewtwo have sensed two powerful dark presences on the island. One seems to come and go, almost impossible to track so its source is currently unknown. The other..."_ Latias paused as she was afraid to admit this herself.

_"...the second presence comes from Ash himself."_

Latias's words caused all of the legends to look on in either surprise or worry. Ash is a generally happy and caring person. He loved to help both Pokemon and people in need. Plus with his strong aura, those dark emotions might mix in and that won't bode well for anyone.

Arceus looked very alarmed, worry easily identifiable on his face. '_This is not good, not one bit! Ash is not ready to go against it just yet!' "Latias, I need you to tell me everything this instant! Do __**NOT **__leave a single detail out!"_

At the command of the God Pokemon, Latias launched into a full detailed explanation of Ash's nightmares, when they started, and the fact Ash had encountered the traitors (and his reactions to it). She also told them how Ash's aura has been fluctuating and changing between its blue color to a black color.

The moment she started talking about the black aura, all the legends gasped loudly as Arceus grew slightly fearful. He did not want to believe that that aura was returning.

'_Ash was betrayed, that much is true along with the pain that goes with it, but it was far from the extent for __**THAT**__ to awaken! He's not ready to fight against its dark influence if it has truly awakened.' "Are you certain Latias? Are you one hundred percent certain that young Ash's aura changed black?"_

Ash's Latias nodded with a concerned look on her face. How couldn't she worry, when some of the strongest creatures in existence seems to be terrified of what's happening to her best friend_. "Yes Lord Arceus, even Mewtwo and Lucario can confirm that Ash's aura has changed multiple times. What's going on? Is Ash going to be ok? What does any of this mean?" _

_"If it's true, then what should we do Lord Arceus?" Dialga asked Arceus. "We can't allow another on __**them**__ to show itself."_

_"But this is Ash we are talking about here!"_ Zapdos yelled out as lightning sparked around his body. _"We can't just ignore everything that he has done for us."_

_"I agree with Zapdos!" _chimmed in Keldeo who jumped onto the table from his seat next to Virizion. "_I wouldn't be here right now without Ash. He gave me my confidence back so I could face Lord Kyurem and save my teachers. I owe Ash everything!"_

_"But Dialga is not wrong either,"_ spoke up Palkia. _"It's true that Ash has done a lot for us, but we can't risk another one of __**them**__ to raise again. The risks, with someone like Ash's potential, is too great to ignore."_

_"Not to mention that there already is a great shift in the air around us," _Kyurem spoke out. _"To have to handle this threat along with Ash becoming one of them is not recommended."_

_"But we will need Ash's in facing this threat," _the most powerful Latias argued. _"He has the potential to be even more powerful than Sir Auron himself. He has yet to truly unlock his aura's full capabilities and its already powerful enough to allow him to take on multiple Pokemon on his own. To lose such potential will surely weaken us." _Many legends nodded in agreement to her words as it did make sense.

_"Unfortunately sister," _the Latios to her right countered. "_The same could be said in reverse as well. If he truly falls and gives into it, we have an enemy that is more powerful than Sir Auron. Not to mention that according to what we have heard so far, Ash is too weak to resist its dark influence. The evidence being that he has already given into it multiple times and is only now barely holding it back."_

_"In his defense,"_ came the voice of Mesprit. _"We never told him about it, not expecting a result like this. Ash is fighting against it blindly, only knowing that he's fighting an emotion that he has trouble understanding. Emotions are very powerful and impossible to run from. It always be there, no matter how deep you try to bury them or ignore them. Even not knowing, he's fighting it well, though it has a deep grip already."_

_"Mesprit does pose a good point," _Celebi said, floating next to Keldeo. "_Ash is fighting an inner, unknown enemy that many have fallen to before. Ash isn't tempted easily, evident by the chances he's had to join organizations like Team Rocket and so on. In those cases, he knows his enemy and knows the evil that is brought by them. In this case, he has no such knowledge other than its evil. Plus for someone who doesn't know what he's fighting, he's rahter well at holding it back."_

At the Emotion and Time Travel Pokemon's words, murmuring and agreements could be heard. As they spoke about what should be done, Arceus looked over to the Mew next to him with curiosity. Its not often that his twin sister stays this quiet for long.

Yes, Mew is the twin sister to the God Pokemon. Its not well known, but two Pokemon were birthed from the same egg that shaped the universe. Arceus was birthed from the pure power that the egg created while Mew actually formed formed from the leftover dense energy that was more chaotic in nature.

Creation and destruction were birthed from that egg.

The world was so vast to the two Pokemon, yet they were the only two lifeforms around. Mew was lonely since Arceus wasn't the playful or energetic type like she was. They decided to use their powers and gave life to the world; by creating the legends. By use of his mighty power, Arceus created the main legendary deities of the world. Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga were born.

In her excitement, Mew wanted more playmates to have around. Arceus, being a sucker for Mew, he used Mew's DNA to create the different types of Pokemon of the world of that era. He even created a few other Mew's, though much weaker, so she could have someone to relate to more easily.

The Pokemon of the world were actually born to be playmates of Mew. Its one of the main reasons that you almost never find a Pokemon deny to be Mew's playmate, even if its for a little while.

Changing is typing to a Psychic type, Arceus used its telekinetic power to talk to Mew mentally.

_'What are you thinking about sister?'_ Arceus asked Mew, who upon hearing his voice, looked at the God Pokemon.

'_Hey brother_,' she responded. _'I just think that this is all too weird, even for aura users. For Ash to unconsciously awaken dark aura of that power, even when betrayed, is just too unusual. There have been aura users who have gone through worse pain and yet that aura remained dormant.'_

_'So you too believe that this is too convient,' _Arceus inquired. Mew was right, Ash shouldn't have been able to awaken that aura, and even if he did, it should **NOT** be at such a powerful level.

_'I feel like there is something we are missing here brother,' _Mew said. _'Something both important and dangerous.'_

_'So what should we do?' _Arceus asked.

_'As much as a risk it may be,'_ Mew began. _'We __**NEED**__ Ash right now. If we lose him due to fear, then whatever is coming will cause nothing but chaos. The shift isn't from Ash, that much I am certain about.'_

Arceus nodded at his twins words as he pondered on their next course of action involving Ash.

After a few moments of silent thought, Arceus came to a final decision. Needing their attention, Arceus released a small amount of his godly power. The effect was instantanious as all conversation halted and everyone looked at the most powerful Pokemon, though Ash's Latias was shaking slightly from how much that small amount of power dwarfed her full power.

_"I have listened to everyones opinions regarding our champion," _he said as he looked at the legends. _"I have taken into account of your fears and your beliefs and have come to a decision for our next course of action." _

His words caused all of the legends to lean forward, as they awaited their God's verdict. Ash's Latias was mentally begging that they would not try to harm Ash. Stronger than her or not, she will defend her best friend to the end.

"_Ash is too much of a risk to be left alone," _Arceus said with authority.

This caused every Pokemon in the room to lower their heads in sadness, even the ones who spoke out against Ash. Even though their words may say otherwise, they cared deeply for the young Champion. They just had their duty as the Legendary Council of the Hall of Origins to make sure that the world is protected and balanced, even if its against their own loved ones or someone their cared for.

_"However," _Arceus continued, gaining the attention of his fellow legends. "_Ash is in just as much danger as we are and he never abandoned us when we needed someone. Also, Mesprit and Celebi made valid points about young Ash fighting that power's influence without knowing what he's fighting. Ash is too valuable to lose, but we can't have him move around so freely either. That's why he will be watched and is he shows he's too much of a threat of falling, then he is to be eliminated."_

The legends nodded at the God Pokemon's verdict, seeing it fair and well thought out. This was basically a trial period for Ash, to see if he could keep himself together. After all that he's done for the world, Ash deserved the chance to prove himself.

Looking to the legendary sent by Ash, Arceus continued. "_You Latias, along with Ash's other legends, are to watch over him and report back to us. How long this little trial lasts will depend on Ash's actions. You are also not to tell him as of yet, so we can accurately determine if Ash is a threat or not."_

Latias nodded her head in understanding of her orders.

_"Well, if that is all," _Arceus began. _"This meeting..." _but was interrupted by Ash's Latias, who just remembered she had one more urgent message.

"_I have one more thing to report,"_ she said in a surprisingly serious tone. _"There is the matter of the second dark presence that we have recently discovered is a man by the name of Shadow. He has shown to be extremely dark with a range of dangerous abilities." _The other legends listened carefully as Latias listed off Shadow's known powers.

"_He created a creature that could conduct electricity and probably the other elements as well, he's able to push away and damage multiple high level Pokemon with ease, and his most fearul ability..."_ she paused for a moment as she got her thoughts together. "_He has the ability to '__**eat**__' Pokemon." _This last power caused them to look at the Eon Pokemon in confusion since the consumption of Pokemon wasn't anything new.

"_What I mean by that is that he uses a chain to rip the targets soul out of their body. He then proceeds to swallow it whole." _This caused all of their eyes to widen in shock and slight fear at the words.

Only Yvetal has that type of power. Where did a mortal learn to do something like that?!

_"It gets worse_," Latias continued. "_He's really good at hiding himself as not even Mewtwo can sense him. He's ruthless, uncaring, cold, calculating, and intelligent while also being an exceptional battle as he held back two Pokemon; one belonging to the Elite Four member Alex and a trainer on par_ _with a top Gym Leader who happens to be Ash's mother, Delia. He held them both off with only one Gengar, that he proceeded to kill when it lost the match. We may need help dealing with this man."_

Silence reigned through the room as the current information on Shadow went through their minds. None of that sounded like aura, not even aura could copy the power of the Pokemon of destruction and death. How could that human have a power like that.

Looking to each other, they nodded with a serious expression on their faces.

"_Big brother,"_ Mew spoke aloud, gaining everyones attention. "_A power like that in the hands of a human is very dangerous and should be handled carefully. I'm worried of what may occur should this Shadow feel like he's being cornered, especially with his complete disregard of life that he seems to have."_

Nodding his head, Arceus returned his attention to the waiting Latias. "_You and your fellow Pokemon are to continue searching for this man, but you are __**NOT **__to engage unless absolutely necessary. The power he uses couldn't be aura, at least none that have ever seen."_

That shocked Latias and the rest of the council greatly, except Mew. Arceus and Mew have been around since the very begginning and its almost impossible for something to occur that they have not seen or heard of before.

"_But we can't just wait around for that man to strike!" _Giratina spoke in an angry and powerful tone. "_The damage he could caise with just the powers we have seen could be catastrophic. Not to mention he would be difficult to find again."_

_"For now_," Mew responded as she regarded the Renegade Pokemon. _"Waiting is our best option while we search for information regarding this power of Shadow's." _Looking to Arceus, Mew addressed her elder twin. "_I think it would be best is we go and consult the Unknowns, maybe they have something that we missed or are not getting."_

Unkowns were the messengers of the Hall of Origins, created by Arceus to catalogue information from way in the past. They could see glimpse of the future, past, and present and can catalogue the information to be used. In fact, it was the Unknowns that created the Chosen One prophecy, not Arceus. Alone, they are just information holders and not much for fighting (which was the point, so humans don't hunt them down), but get enough together and they are extremely powerful. Powerful enough to warp reality to a dreamland where anything is possible.

Arceus nodded his head. "_Agreed sister,"_ he said as he addressed the other legends. "_Shadow will not be confronted if avoidable. You are to spy and gather information and report back to all of us. Am I understood?" _Everyone nodded at the order. "_Good, you are all dissmissed!"_

Every legend made their way out of the Hall of Origins and returned to their respective domains. Latias exited the sphere and realized that it was now night as the moon hung brightly in the sky. Latias watched as the Lunar Pokemon, Cresselia, flew across the cooled sky.

Turning around, Latias watched as the orb she left flew at a heightened pace before slowly vanishing from her sight. Latias turned around once more and took off at a high speed as she made her way back to Ash.

She really hoped nothing happened to make whatever is happening to Ash, become even worse.

Or else the battle will become one of survival against the legends themselves.

**AN: And that is a wrap. I hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you all think of the new chapter as usual. I know it took a while, but I had some issues with how it was coming out and work kept me busy. At least it wasn't nearly as long as last time. I know there wasn't any battling in this chapter, but its coming up next chapter along with some new OC's. Also I know a lot of you have issues with the way Ash is acting and I honestly love it. I don't have much to say other than I hope to see you all soon when I update again.**

**Dragon Soul94 is out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hello my dear readers, Dragon is here with the next chapter for you along with an apology for how long this one took. As I said before I will not abandon this story, just took me forever to get time to type. I had to break it down with my hectic life and barely any free time to get it done. I have a more detailed reason if your interested at the bottom, but I'm sure I kept you all waiting long enough so here it its! Chapter 19 (which I am happy to say I got to!) of Rise of a Legend! ENJOY! The harem is as follows:**

**Cynthia **

**Anabel **

**Korrina**

**Serena**

**Ursula**

**Elesa **

**Roxie**

**Hilda**

**Sabrina**

**Skyla**

**Zinnia**

**Pokémon- Attack**

"_Pokémon"- Pokémon speaking (people won't understand unless told otherwise)_

"Pokémon"- Human Speech

'Pokémon'- Thinking

"_Pokémon"- Pokédex Entry_

**Chapter 19:**

**The Long Awaited Talk, Mother and Son's Confrontation **

Awakening with a loud gasp, Ash quickly sat up from the position under the tree he lay. Sweat poured down his face as he realized he had another unexplainable nightmare.

In the dream, he was trapped in a clear bubble that he could not break out of, no matter how hard he tried to do so.

Oh how he wished that he was able to break that bubble!

Ash was forced to watch as everything and everyone around was under attack, just like his nightmare about Pallet Town. Buildings were toppled, ground crumbled, Pokemon and people attacked and even killed without mercy.

The culprit of the attacks was an army of Pokemon with powerful feeling of malice and hatred flowing from them. They attacked with no remorse, no hesitation, and extreme prejudice. They were everywhere and had immense power that it was unreal.

Ash had no choice, but to watch as everything and everyone he cared for perished as they tried to fight back. Pallet Town, Lumious City, and the Indigo Plateau were among the burning places. Already at his breaking point, the dream had only gotten worse when it showed his precious people among the attacks.

He watched as Suzaku, Tai, Mia, and Zyon fell to the relentless assaults of the Pokemon. He watched as Cynthia and Anabel bled out in pain from the constant attacks. He felt terror creep into his being as the scene changed on him.

Ash bore witness to his sister being attacked non-stop by the army of Pokemon. No matter how hard she tried to fight or run away, she could not protect herself from the onslaught of attacks. Ash tried relentlessly to break from the bubble he was trapped in, but to no avail. Ash felt his dread and pain clench his heart tighter as the bubble shifted to a different direction, just in time to catch someone else fighting for her life.

Delia Ketchum was stabbed through her chest. Ash could no longer hold it in, his eyes poured down the tears as everything around him burned. Through his hazy vision, Ash glared at the one that stabbed his mother.

Only to see, not only the normal cloaked man, but a dark figure with a glowing blue eye and another figure that he couldn't recognize.

After shaking his head from the gruesome memory, Ash got off the tree he was leaning against. Looking up, Ash saw that it was still night due to the bright moon that lit up the slightly cloudy sky.

Ash quickly tore his gaze from the sky and looked around to only sigh in relief. He saw all of his Pokemon and Elites sleeping peacefully. Ash looked to his left and his gaze froze on the sleeping form of Delia, who had her head laying on a curled up Ninetales. The image of her being impaled flashed through his mind and his heart clenched in sorrow.

Ash couldn't get the image out of his head! He felt tears form in his eyes before he blinked them away and quickly got up.

"Maybe a walk will help clear my mind," Ash said softly as he walked away from the clearing.

He was completely unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching him.

Ash walked through the forest, his mind slowly calming down due to the peacefulness of the surrounding nature, the cool night air flowing through his hair. He listened to the sounds of the various night active Pokemon as they sung a nameless tune. Ash closed his eyes as he stood alone in the forest and let his aura flow though nature. Aura users can feel everything around them, not just living. He could use his aura to feel the lands pain or joy, how it feels.

Closing his eyes, Ash instantly felt his rapid heartbeat slow down and his emotions cooling down to match the cool night air. His shoulders slumped to a relaxed pose. Ash truly felt at peace as he became one with the forest. He felt no more fear, no anger, no stress, nothing at all. All he felt was pure peace as he felt the various forms of life in the forest.

His eyes snapped open though a few moments later as he felt a familiar aura make itself known among the shadows of a tree behind him. Sighing at the aura, he called out to his apparent follower without turning around or breaking his connection with the forest. "You can come out now, I know that your there."

The person walked out slowly from behind the tree as the follower was revealed to be his mother, Delia.

The young mother had awoken as she saw Ash jump awake from what she could see, from the signs and sweat, to be a very bad nightmare. She saw him look around the clearing, fear and relief written on his face. He even had that expression on his face as he looked at her! Her heart clenched in worry for her son as she saw him leave the clearing and followed after him.

Ash needed someone to comfort him, whether he realized it or not.

Delia stared at Ash's back, unsure of how to approach him with the matter. This Ash, while still the baby she loved more than anything, was very different from the one she raised. Comforting him will be vastly different from how it used to be.

Ash felt the turmoil going through his mother's body, the concern she felt that was obviously towards him. Ash could feel that she wanted to help him. Ash sighed as he looked towards the night sky and slowly sat on the grass. He gently pat the spot next to him, feeling that he should get something off his chest involving her.

Delia, understanding the gesture, sat next to her son (squealing in slight joy at being so close to her son). She looked at her child and was surprised to see his face was actually calm. 'He looks genuinely at peace right now.'

Looking at his mother from the corner of his eye, Ash took note of the surprised look on her face, along with the small smile on her face. Turning his gaze back to the sky, he finally spoke. "I really do love the night time Delia. At first I never really bothered since I always slept through it, never really giving it the chance to truly enjoy it. After my travels though, the night has become so much more incredible than I could ever have thought."

Delia nodded her head at his words, knowing that one's tastes may change through time. But why was he bringing this up all of a sudden?

Turning his head towards Delia, Ash had a serious and calm expression on his face. "The way I have been acting lately is not at all how I have been trained these years. Just like my taste and view on the night has changed, how I need to handle my abilities and emotions on this whole situation changed throughout my travels. Don't get it wrong, I don't like nor do I trust you at this very moment either."

At his words, Delia felt something stab at her heart repeatedly at the end of his sentence and admittance.

"Even now," Ash continued. "I want to cause you untold amounts of pain so I can finally satisfy this dark feeling that plagues me. I even gave into it already and tried to do something that made me absolutely sick. For that Delia, I am truly sorry." As Ash spoke, his calm demeanor fell slightly as a more sad expression grew on his face.

"Ash, sweetie please don't apologize, Delia said tenderly, even more heartbroken at seeing her son's sad face. "I deserve it for what happened. I'm so sorry honey! I never meant to this to you." No longer able to control her sadness, the young mother burst into tears as she continued. "I never wanted to cause you such pain honey, honest! When you ran away, I knew that I hurt you like no other and lost my heart. You are my baby, my son and the one I love most in this world."

Ash looked at his mother as she cried and apologized to him. He was honestly feeling very conflicted at the moment, not expecting a reaction like this from his words. He apologized to her, not because of her being his mother or because he needed her forgiveness (even if a small part of him really wanted it). He only apologized because he felt bad for attacking her due to not being able to control his own rage.

Now though, he couldn't help but to feel his heart warm up after hearing her apologize yet break at seeing her tears. As the warm feeling grew, that dark feeling made itself known once more as it felt like it fought for dominance and tried to make him give in to his more darker intentions.

Looking down at his shoes, Ash ignored the feeling as he focused his aura sense towards Delia and felt out her emotions. As he did so, he felt nothing but sorrow and love come from her; sorrow for her actions towards him and love for him even after everything that has happened. Ash looked down, surprised at what he felt.

His mother still loved him, she really truly loved him! After everything that has happened since they ran into each other, his hate towards her, his attack on her!

But, if she loved him so much as she claims, then why? Why turn her back on him when he needed her? Why would she abandon him?!

As Ash thoughts raced, he didn't take notice of the dark feeling try to influence his heart and thoughts with more vigor than before and succeeding. He didn't notice the warm, happy feeling he felt a moment ago begin to die from his heart. His aura began to race quickly and darken slowly as his anger rose more and more. His hand clenched in frustration as his eyes began to glow slightly from the aura that traveled through his body.

Delia, her eyes blurry from the tears spilling out, could no longer hold herself back and rushed at Ash, engulfing him in a tight embrace. She kept muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over as she held her son as tight as she possibly could.

She had not noticed that Ash's clenched hands snapped open and straightened out. His hands were engulfed in a dark green glow (slightly blending in with the night), signifying the use of the Grass type move **Leaf Blade**.

Before Ash could make use of the blade, the wet spot on his shirt from his mother's tears caused him to pause and looked down at her. The light of the moon came out from the clouds above and illuminated her perfectly so Ash was able to see her crying. Her crying face caused a memory to flashback through his mind back when he was still young, around eight years old.

He remembered when his mother doted over him when he got sick from being poisoned by a rampaging Vileplume when he visited the Oaks Ranch. He ran out when no one was looking and began playing with as many of the Pokemon in the back as he could. Eventually though, Ash kicked a rock that hit and angered a bunch of sleeping Beedril that swarmed after him. Some of the Beedrils were held back by the Pokemon he was playing with, but some had slipped by them.

Ash continued to run as he was pursued by three of the Beedril that began firing **Pin Missiles **at the young eight year old. He had dive into some bushes and avoided the attacks. The Beedrils continued on their paths, not having seen him hide among the bushes. Ash was far from safe though as the **Pin Missiles **had hit a resting Vileplume that only served to anger the Poison/Grass type who released a **Poisonpowder** that completely covered the young Ash.

Ash, coughing and getting sick from the powerful poison, fell out of the bushes in an attempt to run away. Vileplume, still angry to be awoken, began stalking towards Ash while preparing to attack him once more. Before the Poison/Grass type could proceed any further though, it was pelted by several rocks that got its attention. Looking towards the culprit, Ash saw that his mother who threw them as she ran towards them. Ash, unable to hold himself, passed out from the poison in his system.

He had awoken to find himself in his bed with his mother laying by his bed side with warm and cold water buckets beside her, her hand gripping his tightly and tears staining her face.

She had taken care of him as best as she could, due to there being a lack of hospitals in the town. A doctor did come by and tell her what needed to be done and she followed his orders to the letter. When she saw him awake, Delia gushed over him and kept him warm and protected for two whole days with barely any sleep.

Now that he finished reliving the memory, the dark feeling in Ash's heart shrunk once more as the warmth grew stronger. The dark green **Leaf Blade** turned to its normal light green glow as it dispersed while the young champion looked at his crying mother. Feeling the dark presence try to return with intensity as his mother held him, Ash grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her away. Looking into her teary eyes, he couldn't help be live the memory if his mom taking care of him that day and remembering the tear stained face she had back then.

"Why," Ash asked softly. Delia gave Ash a curious glance as she wiped the tears from her face. "Why did you do that to me? If you loved me like you say you do, like you have shown me many times before and still claim you do now, then why betray my trust in you? Why did you try to destroy my dream?"

Delia flinched at his words as he yelled out at her. She looked to Ash and saw the hurt, the pain, the rage, the sadness; all of the mixed up emtions that she helped cause him.

She truly ashamed of herself for making her son go through so much.

"Ash, I never meant to hurt you sweetheart," she said as fresh tears began to fall. "It wasn't that I didn't believe in you anymore, I was worried about you." Her words caused Ash's eyes to widen. She was worried, about what?

"Ash, you had gone to several leagues and had done well in each one, but in the end you lost them which ended in you becoming upset. After seeing you go off on a whole new adventure without a second though when you hear of a new challenge or region, I began to worry that you didn't have a backup plan for you fall back on just in case. If I passed away early, how could you provide for yourself and your Pokemon since you didn't have any steady income. Its with that in mind that I sent in a job application to the prestigious PokeTech school where you would be a teacher for the young trainers there, which they replied that they would be honored to have a trainer with your skill as one of their instructors."

"So you decided to plan things ahead of time," Ash said in a monotone voice as he thought over what he just learned. He was honestly unsure on how to take this new information from his mother. In her defense, she did all she did in an attempt to help him with his future, to keep him from hitting a dead end.

On the other hand though, it showed that she was beginning to lose faith in him. She no longer saw him as someone who was progressing well with his dream, even if at a sedate pace. She also no longer believed in his Pokemon, who all worked very hard for him and that had angered him immensely. He locked his gaze upon Delia, ready to yell at her only to pause as he looked at her.

He felt that he couldn't yell at her, that all his anger that he felt had vanished as he gazed into her teary, hazel colored eyes (a color that matched Ash's own). The tears on her face, the shame that was easily shown, the love that was almost impossible to hide as she gazed at him. Turning his back to her so he could get his thought together, Ash took a deep breath before releasing it in a heavy sigh.

"May I have some time alone," Ash asked her, his calm voice hiding the turmoil in his heart. He had yet to realize that talking with his mother had made him completely forget about his latest nightmare.

Delia nodded her head as she began to walk away back towards the camp that they rested in. She paused for a few seconds before deciding to leave one last message for her child. "For what its worth to you Ash," she began without turning around. "I love you honey. I have always loved you and still will always love you." After saying her piece said, Delia walked off.

Feeling her leaving, Ash fell to the soft grass as he stared at the starry night sky. Slowly, he began to chuckle (unsure if its amusement or annoyance). "She just _had _to get the last words, and those words just _had _to be it," he said in between his laughter. He sighed as he calmed down. "It was so much easier when I just hated her and wanted her gone. Just what should I do now?"

His only answer was the constant noise around him as he slowly drifted to sleep, feeling oddly at peace.

Stretching, Ash awoke to the bright rays of the Sun hitting his face. Looking up at sky as he shaded his face, he took note of how cheery and blue the sky was today, not a cloud to be found. Standing up, Ash could not feel the cold feeling in heart, as if it was hiding away due it being afraid and waiting for a chance to return.

Ash shrugged, not really caring since he actually felt great this morning. Like he was a brand new person! His aura even flowed more freely, like any blockage was gone and it nothing impeding its path. Ash smiled brightly as he turned his head slightly.

"So Lucario, how long are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" he asked in amusement. His friend walked out from a nearby tree and made his way to partner's side.

"I was worried when no one saw you this morning," he said. "We thought you left due to your former mother being in the same area, so we went looking for you."

Ash grinned at his partner, surprising him at his happy attitude that he hasn't really shown these past few days. "I can see why you guys would come to that conclusion my friend," he replied as he chuckled. "But as you can see, I am doing okay. In fact, I'm doing better than okay! I feel like a whole new me and new me says its time to continue our win streak at the tournament!" Ash looked toward his friend, his determined gaze causing Lucario to grin in anticipation. "Lets win this thing Lucario and take down that Shadow while we're at it!"

Lucario's grin only stretched further and nod at his trainer. Ash's friendly aura has returned at full force and it was amazing to see again. This feeling is what made him join Ash in the first place. He didn't know what happened, but he was just glad that it did.

Ash Ketchum was back!

The duo silently made their way back to the others so Ash could collect the Pokemon he was going to carry with him today. Things were going to be tougher now, so Ash had to take the battles more seriously due to him holding back a lot in this tournament.

But first Ash had a loose end that he needed to tie up for now, Delia Ketchum, the woman that betrayed his trust and broke him painfully. The same woman who was currently brushing the healthy fur of her Ninetales, who was purring pure bliss.

Ash could sense the strong bond between the two, actually causing him to smile as he was happy to feel such love between people and Pokemon. It was the type of bond that an Aura Guardian like him lived to see.

Complete harmony and cooperation.

"Delia!" Ash called out to her, getting her to pause in her brushing and give him her attention. Worry, love, and desperation were clear in her eyes. "I want to thank you for last night, for keeping me company. Our talk helped me to calm down, which was more helpful than you know. I'll make it up to you."

His words surprised everyone that was present, not expecting him to act so civil with Delia. This made them all wonder what had happened between the two trainers while they all slept.

Delia's eyes widened in shock, not expecting her son to address her. Her eyes shone in joy at the thought of actually not only helping her son, but to have him talk to her with joy and not pure anger like before. It was a dream come true for her!

She smiled so bright and warmly that it made the Sun seem bland and cold in comparison.

Ash gave her a small, friendly smile before he addressed everyone. "Today, the break period ends the tournament will continue. So if you haven't already, you should go check to see who your opponent is going to be. As for me, my opponent won his last few matches with only one Pokemon. The match has been raised to three vs. three, so pick carefully. Good luck everyone and may the aura guide you all to victory," his gaze turned slightly towards Delia, "all of you." He made his way to his Pokemon as he made his choices.

His words surprised them all once more, since he said that to Delia too and not just them. Telling someone those words wasn't just a way to say good luck, especially from an Aura Guardian, as it also meant that the person will be watching over you. Ash only ever said it others if he meant it, which were usually his friends or Pokemon.

Alex stood there, happy at her brother's seeming change of heart. She was happy that her brother gave a genuine smile instead of a forced one that held hidden hatred or anger, though she was curious what Ash and Delia spoke about to cause such a complete change of action and emotions. She turned from her brother, who had made another choice of what Pokemon to use, and changed towards Delia. Seeing the giant smile on the face of normally distraught mother, Alex decided not to question it and just be happy for them.

'If Ash is happy then so am I,' she thought. 'Now let's not get left behind in this tournament!'

After making his final choice, Ash looked at Lucario who leaned on a nearby tree. 'Pikachu, I know you may feel left out at the current moment, but I will be using you soon buddy. I promise,' Ash said through his aura towards the Electric Mouse Pokemon who gave his best friend a thumbs up before running off to join the other Pokemon that were relaxing under the shade of a tree.

'_So what's going on between you and Delia_?' Lucario asked Ash, connecting their aura together. 'Will she be one of us from now?' Ash shook his head as he gazed at the Aura Pokemon.

'Right now, I'm not going to be hostile towards her,' he replied using the same methods. 'Delia and I spoke last night and I got some answers that I needed to have. It even helped remind me of a few things that I seemed to have forgotten after all these years. Is she apart of our little group, I don't have answer for that yet my friend.'

'_Do you trust her Ash?_' Lucario asked seriously. He needed to know how Ash felt because this was a huge decision to make. To let the person that hurt you badly in your life again, it could end badly so it shouldn't be rushed.

He was **NOT **going to allow his friend to be hurt again.

'No I do not Lucario,' Ash replied without hesitation and yet no anger either. 'While I may have decided to be more lenient involving her from now on, it doesn't I am going to let her in my heart so soon. I am merely giving her the benefit of the doubt, not another chance to hurt me again. I'm still not completely comfortable with her around and I don't think I will be comfortable with her anytime soon.'

Ash looked to the sky once more, loving how peaceful it looked as the warmth in his heart felt as clear as the sky was. He looked back to Lucario as he smiled. 'I'm just protecting her as a guardian and as my job entails. What happens from now on, will depend on her actions.'

Lucario nodded as he understood Ash's choice. He shall be more civil with her, but not let her around his heart. He will be prepared to throw her heart coldly if she crossed any bounds that she shouldn't and do it without any hesitation. If she shows that she really is trustworthy then he will continue to defend her and care for her. He won't be calling her mom anytime soon as she will just be another person to him at this moment in time.

He agreed and was happy his friend wasn't going to be some naïve fool and forgive her so easily. Civility and forgiveness were two very different things.

Ash smirked as he raised his Pokeball at Lucario. "Let's go win us a tournament," he said as he returned the Steel/Fighting type into the confines of the sphere.

**AN: And that is a wrap and the end of this chapter. I would like to apologize one final time for how long this chapter took as I had a LOT going on. I was able to read stories, but not type due to my laptop not working and my job calling me in or me working late, only to come home to do work for school. College life is a pain and I can't wait to be done lol. Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait and that you all enjoyed it. I know there hasn't been much battle wise this chapter, but I felt it would be best to address the issue between and Ash and Delia at this time.**

**Before ANYONE asks, No Ash has not forgiven Delia nor does he trust her to the extent where he cares for her. He no longer sees her as a person he may hate with every fiber of his being (or maybe he never hated her at since he was confused about how to feel towards her) but it does not mean her will hug her, call her mommy, and let everything go back to the way it was before. He knows she loves him, and has remembered the care she gave him, but he just can't find it in his heart to love her again like before. He just sees her as a person that needs help, no more. Well that's all I felt needed to be addressed and I will probably repost this chapter so I can answer any reviews that I didn't do. Speaking of repost, I will be reposting the past chapters as my Beta, LEGAL-EAGEL53, and correcting any mistakes and adding a few things here and there. As usual I hope to read many review about what you think of the story or any thoughts/theories you may have, so please do so if you have the time as I love to read them and hear your thoughts. Also please Favorite and Follow! Till next time! **

**Dragon Soul94 is out! **


End file.
